Uncontrollable
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: Sequel to "Angels and Demons," life should be pretty much smooth sailing for Jamie Stronghold now, right? Wrong. She has no idea what she's in for.
1. A New Year

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there! Welcome back!  
Emmett: We missed you!  
Jamie: Yeah! Give me a hug!  
Will: She just keeps getting weirder..  
Jamie: Oh, shut up. You love cuddles, see? -Cuddles-  
BWA: -Giggles- Okay, so first of all, this is the sequel to "Angels and Demons" so if you haven't read that, you might want to otherwise this might confuse you a little bit.  
Jamie: Yeah.. I'm a bit like that.  
BWA: Second of all, I'm sorry this took so long! -Whines- Anyway..  
Warren: Out of stuff to say?  
BWA: Surprisingly... yes.. Oh! Wait! For those of you who are confused to see Emmett here; he stalks me, he's in all of my authors notes. He's my partner in crime.  
Emmett: Damn straight! -Grins-  
BWA: Okay, well, we won't keep you any longer.  
Emmett: Go on, go read!

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter one  
A New Year**_

A million and one thoughts raced through my mind as I lay there on the grass, battered and bruised. The rain pelted against my face, making my hair stick to my skin, I was too weak to even think about brushing it away. I probably had a few broken bones, who knew? And to be honest… who really cared?

To fight for something, whether it be freedom or for love, seemed entirely stupid to me right now. What was the point of fighting for something when the only thing you were able to do in the end is die? What do you do when the one that you love is probably staring at your pale body, twisted and practically unrecognisable on the ground? Should he continue to fight for someone that was doomed?

I didn't think so.

The two voices inside my head screamed at me to keep fighting, but their protests were lost in the haze that took over my weary mind. Any other day I would have continued on, but not right now… I was so tired. I would give anything just to be able to sleep.

As my mind began to comply with my silent wishes, I felt a pair of warm hands touch my face. This was what I needed, what I had been waiting for before I left. I wanted to talk, to tell him that my heart was forever his, and that I was sorry, so sorry for everything that I'd put him and the others through. Something told me that he knew. He knew what I wanted to say, and as a pair of warm lips pressed against my own, I floated away.

--

"Will, you loser! Come on, we're gonna miss the bus!"

After hearing the joking threat in my tone, my twin brother raced down the stairs, his bag on his shoulder. He smiled sheepishly at me as I rolled my eyes.

Layla's attitude perked up considerably when Will came into view; she danced over to him and placed a kiss to his lips.

Ewwww!

If Mum and Dad kissing in the morning weren't bad enough, I now had to watch my brother suck face with his girlfriend.

I guess it was payback.

Ha!

My thoughts drifted to exactly _why _these two were having more and more public displays of affection, but I didn't get too far into my day-dreaming before I was interrupted.

"Jamie, seriously; close your mouth before you slip in your own spit." Will teased, breaking me from my very enjoyable thoughts.

I glared at him before slinging my bag over my left shoulder, and with a roll of my eyes, I raced out the door.

While we're waiting for my brother and his girlfriend to catch up with me, let's share a moment so that I can tell you about myself.

My name is Jamie Stronghold, I'm a sophomore at Sky High, I have two alter egos and last year my brother, my boyfriend and a bunch of sidekicks, along with myself, saved the entire student body from the evil clutches of Royal Pain.

Yeah, we're pretty cool like that.

When two sets of footsteps reached my ears, I slowed my pace as I walked down the path to the bus stop; I still stayed a decent distance ahead of the other two, I liked to have moments to myself every now and again.

My ocean blue eyes with their black and gold flecks danced around, taking in the early morning sunlight as it illuminated our peaceful Maxville street. I tipped my head back a little, letting the warm rays soak into my chilled skin. Two rather opinionated voices chatted happily to each other in the back of my mind; I was used to them by now.

My power was something that didn't occur often with Super Heroes, or that's what I was told.

I had two different counterparts, my own personal Yin and Yang, so to speak. One half was the ever opinionated, ever bitchy, D. She was my inner demon, complete with black eyes, fangs, black hair and a bad side that you wanted to steer clear of.

L was the other half; she was my inner angel. She was kind, gracious and gave some of the best advice. She had some pretty cool features; snow white hair, golden eyes and a pair of gigantic wings.

Normally, when someone hears voices inside their head, they get sent to a mental hospital… Not in my case. You see, the three of us were able to communicate through our thoughts, since there were three different entities inside one head with only one mouth. But we all had our own thoughts, so, that seemed to be the most convenient option. That way, I didn't have to speak aloud. Our conversations were silent to the outside world, and therein, completely private.

These two supernatural beings had the power to overtake my body, to change my appearance into the earlier mentioned. But only if I was willing to give them control, they may be inside my head, but they had to listen to me. We were sort of, triplets in a way… Well… that's what Zach said, because they looked like me. Only freaky.

Other than the cool as looks, these two came with some cool abilities of their own. I could control black fire with D, and then white fire with L, there was also the ability to shock people with my awesome staticy-ness, and then there were L's sound waves. Oh yeah!

Curious as to why I call them D and L?

Well, when I first got my powers, I used to refer to them as Dark and Light, but after a while, it started getting really annoying, so I shortened it a little.

Okay, a lot.

But it's convenient!

The low laughter inside my head faded as the big yellow school bus rolled to a stop on the curb, Layla and Will didn't even pause their conversation as we boarded, they simply waved to the bus driver while I bumped my fist to his. He got a kick out of that.

I wandered to the back of the bus, where my friends normally sat. My brother and his red-headed girlfriend finally stopped talking so that they could say hello to the others. They obviously had a very important topic to discuss.

Zach, dressed in his traditional fluro yellow, reached over the back of my seat to ruffle my hair as I swatted at his hand, threatening to turn his clothes a nice shade of charcoal. But he knew I'd never do that. Magenta, his girlfriend, watched on with an amused expression, eating skittles from their packet and holding them away from Ethan, who dressed in his chosen shade of orange, whenever he went to reach for them.

We let our conversations trail off as Ron Wilson: Bus Driver, drove off the edge of our beloved bridge; and as always, we held our arms above our heads and shouted like we were on the greatest roller coaster in the world. As soon as the bus smoothed out, our conversations picked straight back up.

* * *

Once we reached our floating destination, we shuffled off the bus, still talking animatedly. Zach was going on about how he had experimented with a new kind of sandwich. To my amusement, he had thrown on lolly snakes, chips, as well as peanut butter and jelly.

Magenta and I took turns being grossed out about it.

As we grew closer to the front steps of the giant building, I let my eyes wander, searching for the one person that would make my day even more fabulous than it already was. The others noticed my distracted state and called their goodbyes, telling me they'd see me at lunch. Except for Will, who would see me in one of the classes that we had together.

Out of habit, my gaze flicked to the single tree that was towards the side of the school, and there, under the drooping leaves, stood my boyfriend; Warren Peace.

Warren and I had first seen each other on the very first day of our freshman year; of course, that was back when he hated Will and me. But, when we found out that we had been paired up in our P.E class, we actually got to know each other; and as they say, the rest is history.

I was across the front of the school in under a few seconds, D made for some awesome extra speed. Warren, completely expecting my sudden appearance in front of him, had his arms held wide; I stepped into his embrace without hesitation.

Warren really was the most attractive person I'd ever seen in my life. He wore punkish clothes, normally a pair of faded, ripped up jeans, a black shirt and his leather jacket. His gorgeous, jet black hair was shoulder length, with a single red streak in it. His skin was a delicious olive tone and his eyes were an entrancing chocolate brown. Thanks to his power, he was able to control fire, which caused him to constantly smell of campfires, as well as the scent that was undeniably his. I absolutely loved it.

"Good morning, Jamie." He breathed into my dark brown hair, sending enjoyable shudders down my spine.

"Good morning," I replied, sinking into his embrace.

I felt one of his warm fingers curl under my chin, tilting my head back so that he could press his lips to my own. My arms wound around his neck as he held me close. When the bell rang, he smiled against my lips, reluctantly disentangling himself from my arms, taking my hand in his own, and leading me up the stairs.

Warren's skin always felt warmer to me than most, mainly because, thanks to my counterparts, my skin was a few degrees cooler than normal, giving it a mild chill. But because Warren, as I earlier mentioned, controlled fire, he normally brought my skin back to room temperature, until he moved, that is.

Ha.

We wandered down the corridor to our first class; hands grasped together, fingers intertwined. We'd been back at school for a semester already. I don't know why I freaked out about my second year of high school; it was really no different than the first year.

I walked to an empty table with a spring in my step; Mad Science, a mandatory class for all four years. I didn't mind it, though. Warren always helped me with my homework, which made me eager for assignments; he was a fabulous tutor.

Mr. Medulla didn't really ask for questions from the students during the lesson; he prattled on about the types of tactics that super-villains would use, mainly ones that attacked the mind. D whined inside my head.

'**We don't need mind shields! I really don't think anyone is going to get through myself and miss light bulb, over there.'**

'_Oh, ha ha.' _L retorted, amused.

'_Shut up, you two.'_ I teased, wishing I could mentally poke my tongue out.

The first few lessons passed in a blur, a relaxed blur. Most of the time I chatted with my alter ego's, too lazy to pay attention to what was being said in class. I'd catch up later.

By the time that lunch rolled around, my stomach was growling louder than D; Magenta laughed when it complained while we were standing in line. I merely smiled sheepishly.

When I sat down at our usual table, Warren and the others were already there. Warren's warm arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close against him. I took a decent sized bite from my apple as Layla started talking.

"Hey, Will; you and Jamie are turning sixteen soon… have you planned anything?"

I coughed a little, of all the things to use as a conversation starter…

Will and I shared a glance before I swallowed my mouthful and answered Layla's question. "Will said that he wouldn't mind doing something, but I'm not really all that interested."

Zach's jaw loosened and fell open, "Jamie, kid… seriously. You're turning sixteen. Sweet sixteen! You have to do something."

"Alright then," I began, a hint of a smirk playing on my lips. "I'll sit and watch movies while the rest of you go out, kay?"

"Nice try, Jamie." Ethan teased.

Conversation flowed naturally after that, the topic changing almost immediately. To be honest, parties never really were my thing; I mean… it's just a number. Sure, knowing me, I'd probably end up regretting not doing anything for my birthday, but what would I do, anyway? This was more Will's area of expertise.

Warren interrupted my train of thought by brushing his lips across the skin of my neck, leaving a burning hot trail in its wake. D purred excitedly inside my head while L laughed at her. Even though the lovely angel would never admit it, she was enjoying herself.

The others were used to Warren and I disappearing into our own little bubble nowadays; the attraction that constantly stalked us was impossible to ignore, so whenever we were together, at least one body part had to be touching, otherwise it would become too much.

My head tipped back a little, my neck arching. He chuckled against my skin before sitting back up and adding his opinion to the conversation that the others were having. I regained my composure and glared at his muscular form.

'**Tease!' **

* * *

After lunch, Warren and I had P.E while Will had Tactics 101. Thanks to the girls, P.E was my best subject; but much to my disappointment, we were only doing an obstacle course. Boring! Still, Warren and I made a game out of it. We had to see who could do the most laps of it within a minute.

He won't admit that I won.

The bus ride home was about as eventful as lunch, although Warren caught it with us because, like most nights, he was coming over. I was surprisingly tired on the way home. I rested my head on Warren's shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles into the bare skin of my arm, brushing a strand of hair from my face every now and again. I think I fell asleep at one point.

The sudden jolt of the bus hitting concrete woke me from my peaceful slumber. I raised my head as the bus rolled down my street, nearing our stop. I glanced up at Warren who was watching me with an amused expression. I rolled my eyes and sauntered off the bus, waving to Ron as he continued on.

Mum was her happy, exuberant self when we walked inside; Layla wandered in next to Will, as usual, and she willingly followed him when he made a beeline for the kitchen.

Warren and I said a quick hello before we made our way up the stairs to my bedroom. That's something I loved about my parents, they trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't do something stupid with my boyfriend.

While they were home…

Ha!

Warren trailed behind me as we walked up the stairs, his hands sliding down my body to rest on my hips as we made a demented little conga line to my beloved room. I sighed in content when we walked into my domain. I dropped my bag onto the floor and wandered to my stereo as Warren flopped down onto my bed, stretching his muscles like a cat. I threw in one of my mix CD's and kept the volume down so that it was simply background music.

"Jamie, come here."

I turned to see Warren, still stretched out on my bed, with his arms open wide, waiting for me. I smiled and was by the bedside in a second; I quickly arched my back, getting rid of any sore spots before I crawled onto the soft mattress, sinking into it as I curled against Warren's side. He laughed quietly before dragging his hand slowly from my neck to the top of my thigh, hitching my leg up and over his waist. Sparks shot through my body at his casual touch, my counterparts cheered excitedly even though this was routine for us.

"You're nice and warm," I breathed into his shirt, my eyes taking in his perfect face.

He chuckled before running a hand through my wavy hair, "And you're deliciously cool, like a mini ice pack."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a bit bigger than an ice pack."

He shrugged and we lapsed into silence again before he spoke. "So, no plans for the birthday?"

I made a small noise before I answered. "Nope."

"Don't bet on it."

I poked my tongue out at him, "Cheater."

We laughed a little before curling in towards each other.

I honestly didn't know how I ever came to be so lucky. Warren was everything that I ever wanted in a man, and to my shock, he wanted _me_. Even though he could have any girl he wanted. I really didn't think I'd ever get my head around that.

Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Emmett: Aww!  
BWA: -Giggles- Cute, huh?  
Jamie: -Sighs- I like it.  
Warren: -Laughs-  
Will: -Rolls eyes- Of course you do, loser.  
Jamie: -Pokes tongue out-  
BWA: Alright you two, enough! I hope you liked it! Don't worry, things will start happening in a few chapters. I promise. -Insert evil laugh here-  
Emmett: Should we be scared?  
BWA: ... Probably.  
Jamie: Oh, great.  
Magenta: Well, if you like it so far, show us some love and review, kay?  
Zach: Yeah! Show us some love and we'll show it right back!  
Ethan: And how do you suggest we do that?  
Layla: Uhh..  
Everyone: -Thinks-  
BWA: Another update?  
Emmett: Perfect!  
BWA: Yay! Anyway, I think we've rambled for long enough, you lot. We hope you like it so far! We'll be back soon for chapter two!  
Everyone: -Waves-**

* * *


	2. Meeting Michelle

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Yay! You came back!  
Jamie: -Throws confetti-  
BWA: Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. They made me smile.  
Emmett: -Whispers- Guess what!  
Warren: What?  
Emmett: It's Elise's birthday today! She's sixteen!  
BWA: -Blushes- Thanks Emmett. I wanted to get this chapter out today, either way. And since I've got a spare minute, I thought, why not?  
Will: So, what's going on in this chapter?  
BWA: In this chapter, we're meeting a new character.  
Zach: -Runs in with glow sticks- Who is it?  
Emmett: Should we tell them?  
BWA: Hmm... I don't know..  
Jamie: Let them find out on their own.  
BWA: Alright. Best not spoil the surprise. See you down below!

Disclaimer: Sky High belongs to Walt Disney Pictures. Jamie and all characters that aren't in the movie, however, belong to me.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter two  
Meeting Michelle_

School continued much the same, classes were endured, lunch time was enjoyed, buses were caught, and then it happened all over again. It was peaceful, relaxed; considering what went down the year before.

It was nice to look around and not see any worried expressions as you walked down the halls, except if someone forgot their homework or had been surprised by a pop quiz and in doing so, was now fretting about the results.

I had never felt more at ease at Sky High; last year was a constant worry, and I was always on my toes… just in case.

But, Warren had managed to totally and completely freak me out one Friday afternoon as we sat in my room. He was still trying to convince me to have a party or something like it for my birthday, he used the excuse "you're only sixteen once, you might as well do something special." I didn't see what the big deal was; I didn't need a fanfare or anything. Heck, if Warren sat on the couch and watched movies with me that would be a great way to spend my birthday. Kisses being involved, of course.

Anyway, after asking about the collection of CD's I had next to my beloved stereo – Warren had been rather interested in hearing about my favourite bands – he wandered over to where I sat cross-legged on my bed. With a warm smile, he took my face in his hands and stared intently into my eyes.

"Jamie, how would you like to meet my Mum tomorrow?" He asked in a quiet voice, watching me carefully.

I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking if he was serious. Warren had told me all about his mother – we didn't talk about his dad much, it was sort of a touchy subject for him, and I completely understood. – She sounded absolutely wonderful, Warren would complain to me about how she babied him too much, but he knew that he was her pride and joy, and he spoke of her only in the best light. I'd never met her before, and even though Warren practically lived with us, what with being Will's best friend and all, I had been too nervous to wander over to his house and meet the woman that had given this gorgeous boy life.

"Jamie?" Warren asked, breaking me from my thoughts before I jumped straight back into them.

It was then that I noticed the silence in my head. D and L were absolutely speechless, and I was suddenly supplied with the mental picture of my counterparts standing there with their jaw's hanging loose, eyes wide.

Warren chuckled quietly, and the sound made butterflies flit about in my stomach. "Jamie, are you still in there?" He asked, moving one of his hands so that he could tap my forehead.

I blinked rapidly, clearing my head. "I'm sorry, what?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose, "Silly girl. I said, would you like to meet my mother tomorrow?"

I sighed quietly, suddenly anxious. "Are you sure?" I asked in a small voice.

His head tipped to the right as he watched me with a confused expression. "Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"What," I began, realizing how stupid I was going to make myself sound. "I mean, what if she doesn't like me?"

Confirming my thoughts, Warren laughed and let his hands trail down to hold my own. "Is that what you're worried about?" He asked, incredulous. "And here I thought something was wrong."

"Hey," I argued. "That's a perfectly good reason to be nervous."

"Maybe," He agreed. "But, it's not needed in this situation."

I pursed my lips thoughtfully, "What do you mean?"

His eyes sparkled with the love and adoration that I normally detected in his chocolate orbs when he looked at me. "Jamie, my mother knows all about you. You'd be surprised at how badly she wants to meet you." He explained. "There's no need to be nervous," he assured me. "She doesn't bite."

'**But I do,' **D remarked, coming back to life inside my head.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Warren asked, amused now.

"Nothing," I replied, a hint of a smirk playing on my lips. "D's just being an idiot."

"Ah," he sighed, understanding. "So, do you want to?"

I bit my lip and ducked my head, staring at our hands, still unsure. "Jamie," he whispered, pulling one of his hands away to curl it under my chin, bringing my gaze back to him. "Please?"

'_Come on, Jamie.' _L reasoned. _'He really wants you to. His mother will love you just as much as he does; it will be a nice experience.'_

'**Yeah,' **D agreed, trying to ease my nerves. **'I'm sure she's an awesome woman. Just think, she'll be able to tell you stories about Warren when he was a baby.'**

'_Aww,' _L crooned, thinking of a little tiny baby Warren.

Although I didn't want to admit it, the idea was very appealing. I would deal with my nerves later. "Fine," I sighed in surrender, watching as a breathtaking smile lit up his face. "I'll go."

"Thank you," He breathed before shoving on my shoulders, forcing me down onto the mattress before he crawled over me as I giggled. Our banter was cut short as our lips met.

* * *

I asked Mum if we had any plans for the weekend, and she had then asked Dad who scratched his head as he thought. Mum had laughed and said that if he couldn't think of anything, then no. After I told her that Warren wanted me to meet his mother, she had happily encouraged that I go, telling me to pass on an invitation to the woman that I had yet to meet, telling her that she was welcome over anytime. Just like her son.

I didn't sleep well that night, only drifting into unconsciousness in the early hours of the morning. Even when I did wake up, merely a few hours later, I was unusually alert. D and L tried unsuccessfully to calm me down. I sat on the edge of my bed, tapping my fingers against my knees to a drum beat in my head, watching as the light that filtered in through my open window lightened.

I didn't want to have a shower too early and wake up the rest of the house, so when I thought that the time had become relatively reasonable, I wandered down to the bathroom and let the warm water calm me down. Once I was showered, dressed and presentable, I headed downstairs.

Mum and Dad were already up when I wandered into the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the table with the morning paper in his hands while Mum danced about, making breakfast.

I kissed her cheek as I wandered past, sniffing the air as she cooked. "Pancakes?" I asked, hopping up to sit on the bench.

"Of course," She replied through a giggle. I saw her glance at me from the corner of her eye before she sighed. "Jamie, you need to calm down. You'll be fine."

I smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry, I can't help but be nervous."

Mum dipped her finger in the gooey batter and smeared it on the tip of my nose. "There's no need, sweetheart." She laughed as I attempted to lick the goo off my nose as she spoke. "She'll love you, just like Warren does."

I gave up and simply collected the batter with my finger before popping it into my mouth. Yum. "You're right…" I muttered, defeated.

She grinned at me, "Of course I am."

I rolled my eyes at my loving mother as the sound of heavy footfalls echoed down the hallway before Will barreled in. He made a beeline for the fridge and yanked out the juice, drinking it straight from the carton.

"Will!" I complained, "That's disgusting."

"Not it's not," he replied, smirking at me before taking another swig.

Breakfast continued on in a similar fashion. Will and I teased and tormented each other, my twin brother constantly mentioning the big event today. I glared at him until he shut up about it before kicking his leg under the table. The pancakes were awesome, as they normally are, and they brightened the outlook for the rest of my day.

I was in the middle of pulling my long hair up into a ponytail when a knock on the door pierced the peaceful silence. My stomach immediately started doing flips.

Mum walked by me with a smile on her face, "I wonder when the boy will realize that he doesn't have to knock." She muttered to herself.

I tuned out the greeting that she gave as I ran my fingers through the ends of my pony tail, breathing evenly.

"Good morning, Jamie." Warren's low, husky voice whispered into my ear. I sighed quietly and relaxed against his chest, my nerves disappearing in a sudden burst. "You look stunning, as always."

I laughed a little, "You always say that." I muttered, unable to see what he found attractive about a pair of jeans and a simple white spaghetti strap shirt.

"That's because it's always true," he replied, pressing his lips to my neck as his arms wound around my waist.

"Whoa, hey, hey; enough of that, you two." Will teased as he walked past us. "I don't need to see my breakfast again."

I rolled my eyes as I poked my tongue out at him. "Oh yeah, because you aren't getting all cozy with Layla whenever you're in the same room." I retorted, smirking.

He laughed and waved it off before continuing into the lounge room.

Warren sighed against my neck, his lips pulling up at the corners as he felt me shudder. "Ready to go?" He asked, pausing as my body stilled. Just because I'd let Mum convince me that I wasn't about to be fed to the sharks didn't mean that I wasn't nervous at all.

"Uh… I guess so." I mumbled, biting my lip.

He chuckled before reaching down to take my hand in his own; Mum, Dad and Will gave us their best wishes to pass on to Warren's mother as we walked out the door.

The walk to Warren's wasn't very long, but we filled in the time with easy conversation. It was never hard to talk to him. I tried not to stare too much; since it was a relatively warm day, Warren had foregone the jacket and simply settled for a pair of his signature jeans and a black wife beater. He caught me staring a few times, and he'd simply smirk and let his eyes travel across my body, making me blush.

I smiled as we came to Warren's house. It was really nice. Two stories, like most of the houses in this area of Maxville; it was a warm brown in colour with a set of steps that led to the front porch where a few potted plants rested. There were windows on either side of the door; both had flowerboxes under them, almost overflowing with an assortment of colored tulips. The front garden was simple and had more tulips lining the pathway to the steps, the tulips there were a faded white. I glanced up at Warren, not expecting the bright flowers.

"They're Mum's favourite," He explained with a sheepish smile as we walked up the path.

I inhaled deeply as we walked, letting the heavenly fragrance fuzz my mind. "It's pretty, I like it."

"I'm glad," He crooned, squeezing my hand again as we came to a stop at the door. "Ready?"

I shrugged with a nervous smile, "Bring it on."

He laughed again before turning the handle and pulling me inside.

My first thought was that the inside of the house was just as appealing as the outside; the walls were a homey cream colour, the floor all wooden but shiny and smooth. I could see through an arch straight through to the open living room, the large back floor to ceiling windows were wide open, a cool breeze making the white curtains flutter pleasantly. Several small framed paintings lined the walls; the most breathtaking of all was the large one in the room with the open windows. It was right above the entertainment unit; it was of an emerald green forest, the tree's meeting overhead, the sunlight filtering in through the leaves. It was stunning.

"Wow," I breathed; unable to say anything more on this lovely house. It was so light, so open.

"My Mum likes to paint," He muttered, embarrassed.

"She's incredible," I whispered, almost too scared to break the tranquility by speaking too loud.

He chuckled to himself, "Might as well meet the artist," He teased before calling out a little louder, "Mum? You home?"

"Yes," A honey sweet voice called back, "I'll be down in just a minute." When a woman that looked no older than twenty five walked through another arch, all my nerves seemed completely silly.

She was absolutely beautiful; her long caramel hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves, framing her smooth, heart shaped face. Her skin had a subtle olive tone, it wasn't as dark as Warren's, but it was still very pretty. As she walked forward, I took in her facial features. She had full, rosy lips that were pulled up into a loving smile, her eyes were hazel in colour but had hints of jade green in them, melting together to create a pair of dazzling eyes that were framed with long, dark lashes. She was a little bit shorter than me, with curves that any girl would kill for. She wore a pair of black tights and a faded green tank top.

"Mum," Warren began, his hand releasing mine so that he could place it on my shoulder. "This is my girlfriend, Jamie."

The stunning woman turned to me with an all too familiar smile lighting her soft features. So that's where Warren got his smile from. She took my hands in hers and squeezed them. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Jamie. I'm Michelle."

I felt a warm smile tugging at my lips as she spoke, "Hi," I squeaked. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you, Jamie. You're welcome here anytime." She assured me, her eyes flicking to her son's face every now and again.

Unable to help myself, I glanced back at the painting of the emerald forest. "I've never seen such beautiful artwork in my life," I breathed. "You're very talented."

A soft bell-like laugh escaped from Michelle's rosy lips, her cheeks coloring slightly. "You're very sweet, Jamie." She said, squeezing my hands again. "I'm glad you like my paintings, it's just a hobby really." I didn't miss the loving look that she gave to her son, it was almost… proud?

Warren chuckled and tugged gently on the end of my pony tail before he spoke, "Okay, I'm going to give Jamie a quick tour of the rest of the house and then we'll come back down."

Michelle nodded, already seeming distracted. "Okay, well, I'll just be around somewhere."

I smiled again and watched as she turned to walk back the way she had come, I couldn't help but wonder what she had been doing before we came inside.

Warren reached down and took my hand again before leading me forward, down a hallway and into another light room. It had wide double glass doors leading out into the backyard which looked very tropical from what I could see. This particular room had a soft looking white couch in the middle, a smooth russet brown rug under it. It faced another TV, smaller than the one in the other room. Two large shelves sat on either side of it, filled with books and photos.

I unconsciously walked forward to trace the frame of a certain picture; Michelle, looking a lot younger was positively glowing with a dimple-cheeked toddler in her arms. I smiled and glanced at Warren who was watching me with a curious expression.

"That's you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He laughed quietly, running his free hand through his hair. "Yep, that's me, I was about two there."

I sighed lovingly before stepping closer to place a kiss on his shoulder. "You were so cute," I crooned. "What happened?"

He glared teasingly before he smirked. "Oh, you're in for it now."

I barely had time to register what he had said before he bent down, sweeping my legs out from under me and slinging me over his shoulder. I squealed before the breath was knocked from my lungs as my stomach came in contact with his shoulder blade. I giggled as he began to walk towards the staircase, purposely bouncing me as he went up each step.

It was hard for me to focus on the rooms and new paintings that we passed. I saw a pretty one of a sunrise over the beach, but that was about it.

When I was abruptly overwhelmed by the smell of a campfire, stronger, more concentrated with the familiar scent of the man that I was draped over, I knew that we had found his room.

I laughed as Warren gently pulled me off his shoulder, carefully setting me onto my feet. I took a second to wait for the blood to flow from my head back to the rest of my tingling limbs. When I was sure that I wouldn't stumble, I turned and took in the room around me.

It wasn't cluttered like Will's, there weren't clothes strewn all over the floor, posters didn't cover every inch of the walls and the bed sheet wasn't bundled up in the corner of the bed. My first thought was that Warren was very neat for a guy.

The room was very warm and welcoming. A decent sized bed was up against the back wall, the cover the same russet brown as the rug downstairs. A single painting hung above the head of his bed; it was of a swirl of colours, red, orange, brown and yellow. It was then that I realized the painting was of autumn leaves, dancing in a circling breeze. It was very pretty.

The rest of his room was simple, but so undeniably him. There was another bookcase in a corner, next to a small desk. The bookshelf was almost full, and even from where I stood, I recognized many of the covers. A stack of CD's sat on his bedside table, I found myself wandering over to them, flicking through the collection there. He had a lot of the same CD's as me. A single framed photo rested next to the lamp on the small table; I felt my throat tighten as I looked at it.

It was of one of the many nights that Warren came over; we were all in the lounge room watching a movie. The two of us had curled up on the couch; I had drifted to sleep in his arms, my head resting on his chest as he played with a lock of my hair, a content smile on his face.

I didn't take in the rest of his room, for I had spun around in his arms and launched myself at him, the two of us tumbled onto his bed and I was surprised by how soft the mattress was. I sunk into it with a small sigh. Warren laughed, pressing his lips to my collarbone.

"See, that wasn't so bad." He breathed.

I nodded in agreement, "This is all so beautiful, I've never felt more at home." I replied, trailing my fingers through his hair as I relaxed.

"That's a relief, I was sure that you'd still be freaking out." He teased.

"Oh, ha ha." I muttered, lazily swatting his shoulder. "No, I don't know why I was so nervous. This is fabulous, and your Mum is so sweet, I've grown attached to her already."

Warren raised his head to smile crookedly at me before bending down to press his lips to my own. I melted into it and wrapped my arms around his neck. Letting time float away for a few minutes.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent joking around and conversing with Michelle. I got along with her so well; I knew that we were going to become quite close. She also told me some very cute stories about Warren, how he used to walk around in nothing but his gumboots when he was three. I laughed until my ribs hurt with that one.

When I had to head back home, I passed on Mum's invitation. Michelle beamed and said that she'd come over for coffee in the next few days. She gave me a hug before I left, ruffling Warren's hair as he bent down to kiss her cheek. I never knew Warren could be such a softie.

Because he was so brilliant, Warren piggybacked me all the way to my house. We spoke about the day we'd had, laughing about a good joke that had been recited, and Warren watched and listened as I tried to illustrate what I thought about one of Michelle's paintings. I had to use my hands to emphasize at one point.

Warren set me down when we walked through the front door, back into my familiar house. Mum came out to greet us, an apple in her hands.

"How did it go?" She asked, hopeful.

"Perfectly," Warren replied, practically purring. "Jamie made an excellent impression. My mother absolutely adores her."

Mum grinned and shot me a look that simply said, _I told you so_, before she began her interrogation, asking about the day before we had a chance to sit down.

Warren stayed for a few hours longer, not leaving until the moon was up. He smiled when I pouted, not happy about having him leave. But I'd see him again tomorrow, and the knowledge of that little fact made me perk right up. He kissed me goodnight, leaving me dazed and swaying on the doorstep, before he made his way back home.

What a day.

* * *

**BWA: Yes! The new character was Warren's mum!  
Emmett: She's adorable!  
Michelle: -Blushes-  
BWA: She has a real groovy power, too. But you don't find out what that is until later.  
Jamie: Now, unfortunately, it can't be all sunshine and rainbows for too long.  
BWA: That's right. Things start getting serious in the next chapter. So brace yourselves!  
Warren: How serious?  
BWA: .... Pretty damn serious.  
Warren: Crud.  
BWA: Anyway, keeping the mood light. I thought it would be sweet if Jamie met Warren's mum, and I really wanted to bring her into the story. I think she's fabulous.  
Michelle: Thank you!  
Jamie: Aww! -Cuddles-  
BWA: -Giggles- Okay, well.. We'd better get going. I'll update again real soon! Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter, kay? Did you like Michelle?  
Emmett: Yes!  
BWA: -Laughs- Alright, we'll see you again soon!  
Michelle: -Waves-  
Everyone: Aww! -Cuddles-**

* * *


	3. Pressure

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Is anyone else excited?  
Emmett: I am!  
Warren: Give me one good reason why we should be excited?  
Emmett: Warren, you're just grumpy cause Jamie goes all crazy.  
Warren: -Glares-  
BWA: Oops... I didn't mean to make him angry. Anyway, this chapter is where things start getting serious.  
Jamie: -Groans in pain- This chapter hurt..  
BWA: Sorry, Jamie. But it had to be done.  
Jamie: Yeah, yeah.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Okay, well.. I'll let these two whine about their problems while you read. -Smiles-  
Emmett: -Puts on a pair of glasses and turns to Jamie and Warren- And how do you feel about that?

_

* * *

_

_Chapter three  
Pressure_

Time passed smoothly after that, school flowed effortlessly, and yet, the others still badgered me on the birthday thing. I was at Warren's constantly, it was impossible to stay away from the beautiful house and the loving woman that lived there with her son.

Michelle came over a lot, she had bonded with my mum faster than I thought possible. That first night she came over, it had taken at least five minutes for them to start laughing and conversing like they were old friends catching up. That was the scary thing about Mums.

Michelle had tried to teach me some of her painting techniques during one of my visits. Let's just say that I'm happy I wore an old shirt.

Unfortunately, like most things… The intense happiness that I felt wasn't bound to last, things were about to take a turn for the worst.

I could feel it.

When I woke one particular morning for school, I was still absolutely exhausted. I didn't want to move, it felt like all my muscles had melted. Any other day I wouldn't have minded the relaxed feeling, but today… it felt off.

With a groan of frustration, I swung my legs over the edge of my mattress and got up in one fast, jerky movement. Only to fall back onto my bed, my hands pressed against my ribs as I cringed.

The movement had shot a dull ache straight to one of my ribs, making it constrict and throb. I hadn't noticed it at all the night before, maybe I'd slept funny…

Nevertheless, I got up again, -very carefully- and made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

D and L were silent as I dressed, but I could almost taste their worry on the back of my tongue. They knew that this unfamiliar ache wasn't normal, even if I had slept funny, it shouldn't have hurt that bad, and why would it be around my ribs? Tentatively, I pressed the tips of my fingers against the achy spot, it throbbed under the pressure and I immediately yanked my hand back, biting my lip as the ache faded.

'_Jamie,' _L began, speaking for the first time that morning. _'I don't like this…' _

'**She's right, kid. Something isn't right here…' **

I sighed and shook my head. _'What do you think it is then?' _I thought quietly.

'**I don't know.' **D replied, nervous. **'But please, please be careful.'**

'_Listen to her, Jamie.' _L pleaded. _'I don't have a good feeling about today…'_

I didn't answer, afraid that my sudden panic would become too much.

Mum and Dad were gone by the time I got downstairs, there was a note though. They were out on a Distress Call, and they wouldn't be home until later in the day. I was distantly relieved, I don't know what they would have said if they saw the unease on my face.

"Morning Jamie," Will chimed as I walked into view, he was ready to go with Layla standing next to him. The bag that I'd packed last night sat on the chair near me.

Layla studied my expression for a few moments. "Jamie, are you okay?" She asked. "You don't look so good."

I shrugged, trying to control my expression. "I'm fine."

The two of them exchanged a wary glance as I slung my back slowly over my shoulder, afraid to jerk my torso the wrong way and start the ache again.

I walked to the bus stop in silence while Will and Layla spoke quietly to each other; not even D and L knew what to say, they didn't have any reassurances to give me. For any other person, this would just be a sore spot that they would have to be careful of, it would go away. But for me, it was some sort of foreshadowing. It would turn into something bad.

The others processed my mood as soon as I sat down on the bus. They spoke slowly, wary, worried that I was about to have some sort of nervous breakdown. I couldn't help but wonder what they were seeing on my face, because I sure as hell didn't know what was on there.

My eyelids drooped as soon as the bus evened out and our flight pattern turned smooth. I rested my head against the seat behind me. Magenta fiddled with a lock of my hair, I don't know how, but she knew that calmed me down. I was grateful for that. Even though I was so incredibly tired, I couldn't bring myself to sleep. Not knowing what I would see behind my lids when I succumbed.

As the bus landed, we bumped against the ground, which sent my rib throbbing angrily. I cringed and waited it out; as my eyes fluttered open I was met with the anxious faces of my friends. I smiled weakly as I got up and followed the other students off the bus.

Warren was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs that led up to the large school building. His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw me. I really wasn't sure what I looked like. He took my hand in silence, gripping it a little too hard.

'_He's worried…' _L whispered.

'**I don't blame him.' **D replied, anxious. When she spoke again, she sounded like she was about to cry. **'Jamie, I really don't like this…'**

'_It's okay,' _I replied quietly. _'We're okay… I think.'_

* * *

My day continued in silence; I was too nervous to speak, worried that my voice would crack. If I ever moved too quickly, my rib would ache and pulse against my skin, and then I would make a noise that gave away my discomfort. Warren's eyes would immediately flash to my face and then to the hand that was hovering away from my shirt.

At one point, I excused myself from class and made my way to the bathroom. I rushed inside and locked the door behind me; I didn't want to have any company right now.

Hesitantly, I made my way to the long mirror above the taps. I kept my eyes averted, just in case. But when I knew that I couldn't put it off any longer, I stared at my reflection.

Holy crap, I looked terrible.

My skin was pale as snow, I looked exhausted and I had purple bruise-like marks under my eyes. Even though I'd slept like a baby last night. My eyes looked dim, dead. Eager to distract myself, I lifted the shirt that I'd put on this morning, not paying attention to what it was, so that I could look at my torso.

I expected to find a dark bruise or something on my skin where the ache continued. But there was nothing. Nothing at all. Not a mark, or a cut, nothing. Disturbed, I dropped my shirt and bent forward, turning on the tap and splashing my face with cold water. It didn't make me feel any more alert; I was still so incredibly tired.

I paced back and forth for a bit, surprised that I didn't leave a dent in the tiles from the amount of times that I made the same circuit. Back and forth. I tried to keep the panic from bubbling over, but eventually, I lost. I leaned against the wall before I sank down until I was sitting. I dropped my head onto my knees and managed to keep the sobs from echoing off the walls.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed there for, but I knew that if I took any longer, Warren would come to look for me. But I couldn't bring my muscles to move.

'_Jamie, come on… You gotta get up.' _L whispered.

'_But I don't want to. I don't want to go back out there.'_

'**Jamie,' **D began, her tone leaking authority, although the two of them shared my fear. **'You have to get up, because you know just as well as we do that Warren will know that you're having a mini breakdown if you waste any more time. We can't bring the others into this. We have to stay strong. For them.' **

"Right," I muttered, trying to convince myself. "The others, okay."

I managed to get my shaky legs to move so that I could stand. I took a few seconds to calm myself down, and after wiping the tears from my cheeks, I took a deep breath and headed back to the classroom.

The teacher didn't notice when I wandered back in, but Warren did. His eyes still held the confusion that had leaked into them earlier this morning, and as he took in my expression, his chocolate brown orbs widened. I ducked my head, ashamed as I sat down next to him. He took my hand and leaned over so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Jamie, are you okay? Don't you dare even think about sparing my feelings. I want to know."

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the exhaustion about to wash over me. "I'm okay, I mean… I've been better. But it's alright. I can handle it." I breathed, my voice weary.

I could tell that he didn't believe me at all, his eyes narrowed in suspicion before he turned his attention back to the teacher. His thumb rubbed small circles into my skin, it felt nice.

The last thing I wanted was to bring Warren into this.

Whatever this was.

* * *

At lunch, the others had obviously realized that something wasn't right with me. I'd hardly said a word all day. I had a feeling that Will and Layla had filled them in when I wasn't around.

Warren's arm stayed tight around my waist as we sat at our usual table. Will's eyes widened as he took in my expression. I wonder if I looked worse.

The ache in my ribs still continued on as conversation buzzed around me. I didn't feel hungry at all; I just rested my cheek on my arm that sat on the table. Warren didn't let go of my waist.

"Jamie?" I heard Magenta ask, I looked at her wearily. "Are you alright? You look terrible…"

What was the point in lying? They'd call me out on it anyway. "Actually, I feel like –"

My sentence suddenly got caught in my throat, my body stilled, waiting.

Without any warning at all, my body started shaking. Not so much at first, but then it felt as though there was an earthquake rumbling underneath me. The walls trembled around me and the edges of my vision started to shimmer and blur. My eyes rolled back into my head before I felt the cool tiles of the cafeteria floor against my back.

A group of voices screamed my name, but I could hardly hear them through the ringing in my ears. The ache that had been lying dormant in my ribs all day suddenly spread through the rest of my body. But it wasn't a throbbing… it was a burning. I felt as though I'd been dropped into a vat of acid.

My back arched and I continued to shake as a blood-curdling, hands-over-your-ears, trembles-down-your-spine scream ripped out of my throat. Before I could register it, a bunch of hands were pinning my thrashing limbs to the floor.

"What's wrong with her?!" Warren demanded, his cry of terror sounding distant through the high pitched, continuous ringing that echoed inside my head.

"I think she's having a fit!" Another voice replied, a female this time.

"Someone get help!"

"She's in pain! Come on!"

D and L cried out as I continued to spasm against the tiles, my head thrashed backwards and forwards, but I couldn't stop the burning. It hurt so much! The panicked, terror filled thoughts of my alter egos were lost in the chaos.

"Jamie!" Warren suddenly shouted, holding my torso down. "Calm down, please!"

I wanted to reply, to say that I would, but I couldn't find my lips. It was then that I realized that my eyes had closed. But I couldn't open them. I didn't want to know who was watching me right now.

I blacked out long before my body stopped convulsing.

* * *

**BWA: Spooky.  
Jamie: I told you it hurt.  
BWA: -Turns to Jamie and Warren- So, are you two going to continue being all mopey with me?  
Jamie and Warren: No.  
BWA: Thanks. -Cuddles-  
Emmett: That was pretty creepy, I have to admit.  
BWA: It was, wasn't it? Well, what do you think? Already trying to figure out what's going on?  
Emmett: Yep!  
BWA: Well, I can tell you that it only gets more confusing from here. -Giggles- I'll update within the next day or so, kay?  
Jamie: Hey look, -Points to arm- That little stunt gave me a bruise.  
Emmett: Wooo!! Battle scars!  
Warren: Can I check for more?  
Emmett: -Snorts- Time for a full body check-up from Dr. Warren?  
Jamie: -Blushes-  
Emmett and BWA: -Laughs-  
Jamie: You're so perverted, Emmett.  
Emmett: It's not just me! -Points at BWA-  
BWA: -Shrugs- Yeah.. But, it's funny.  
Warren: You know what I just realized?  
Emmett: What's that?  
Warren: Elise is older than Jamie..  
Jamie: Aw man! -Whines-  
BWA: -Giggles- Don't worry, Jamie. You'll catch up in a few chapters.  
Jamie: Oh, okay.  
Emmett: Leave us a review!  
BWA: And I'll continue to feed your Jamie and Warren addictions!**

* * *


	4. Muddled Thoughts

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Welcome back!  
Jamie: You worried about me!  
BWA: That's true. In every review, the starting line was either, "Oh my God! What's wrong with Jamie?" Or "Poor Jamie! What's going on?" -Giggles-  
Jamie: Someone even sent me a box of chocolate.  
Will: Not really.. you stole them from the kitchen.  
Jamie: -Blushes-  
BWA: I'm sure I left you all worried and confused, so this will sort of give you an insight to what's wrong with her. Unfortunately, the others don't get it completely right.  
Jamie: -Sigh-  
BWA: Well, I'm sure you want to get back to reading. And I'm sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than normal..

_

* * *

_

_Chapter four  
Muddled Thoughts_

My thoughts swirled aimlessly through my head, sometimes there were colours, other times, there were faces. But I couldn't make sense of it. Of anything.

As I slowly started to slink back into consciousness, voices reached my ears, but they were dim, muted. Like trying to listen to a conversation in another room by pressing your ear against the wall.

"Will she be okay?" A high, feminine voice asked.

"I'm not sure," the broken, familiar voice that, even in whatever state I was in, I couldn't put a name to. "I've never seen anything like that… What if… what if…" The voice tried to finish its sentence, but it cracked and broke off.

"Warren, dude… Don't worry," Another male voice reassured him. So it was Warren… "She's still breathing."

The voice didn't answer.

A new set of voices joined the others after the creak of an opening door announced their arrival. A warm set of hands touched my cheeks and a quiet sob broke the sudden silence.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" An older voice asked. Familiar, yet still unrecognizable through the fog inside my head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us now, she's coming to."

'_Jamie, come on.' _L's quiet voice instructed. _'It's time to get up; we need to find out what happened.'_

'**Yeah,' **D agreed, just as quiet. These two were the only voices that I could put a name to. **'It's alright, take your time, but try to open your eyes.'**

I listened to the instructions I was given. Weakly, I searched for the right body part, my fingers twitched, but that wasn't what I was looking for. I tried again, and my toes wiggled. That still wasn't it. On the third try, my eyelids fluttered.

"Jamie?" Warren's voice asked, hopeful. "Jamie, can you hear me? Squeeze my fingers if you can hear me."

Something warm closed around my cold fingers, and I tried to find the body part that I had used before. I found it easier this time, and I gently squeezed the warmth. The voice sighed in relief.

"Can you open your eyes, Jamie?" The voice asked, begging, pleading. "Please open them…"

I didn't want the owner of the voice to sound so pained, it was wrong. So, after searching for the right body part again, I found my eyes, forcing the lids to lift.

The first coherent thought I had was that the light that met my opened eyes was so _bright. _I immediately turned my head away from it, cringing.

"Jamie?"

I turned my head in the other direction to see the anxious face of my mother. She sighed in relief when I met her gaze. I bent my arms, determined to get up; A pair of warm arms were suddenly supporting me, lifting me into a sitting position. I sank into them, disoriented.

It took a few minutes for me to recognize every face in the room. Will and Layla stood together, so did Ethan, Magenta and Zach. Mum and Dad stood next to Nurse Spex, worry evident on their faces as the nurse studied my expression. I tipped my head back slightly to see Warren staring straight ahead, his jaw tense as he waited for Spex to speak.

"Well," She began. "It seems that Jamie had some sort of convulsion. But there were no pre-warning signs of that happening." She explained, nervous. "When it hit, it hit hard and unexpectedly." I wonder if she realized that I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. It was then that she turned to me, "Jamie, how do you feel?"

How _did _I feel? I questioned myself for a moment, waiting. "Tired." I answered.

"You're not sore? No tight muscles?" She asked, surprised.

I flexed my fingers, "Nope." I was surprised to find that the ache in my ribs had disappeared. My eyes caught a flicker of movement from the corner of the room; I glared at the intruder, a low hiss passing my lips. Warren squeezed my sides, distracting me.

"Its okay, Jamie." Nurse Spex reassured me. "That's just one of the seniors, she's a mind reader. I asked her to come in to see if you could remember anything."

A flash of memories suddenly danced behind my eyes. My reflection in the mirror. The feeling of my back hitting the tiles. Warren's frightened voice. The burn.

I flinched.

The bronze haired girl spoke before I could ask, "She's remembering nothing more than what I've already seen," She explained in a high, tinkling voice. "She wasn't expecting the convulsion." It was then that her gaze shifted to me. "What was that? Something about mind shields."

I stared back at her in confusion. I didn't even realize I had been thinking about that.

"What was that, Alex?" Spex asked.

The girl shook her head, "Nothing. It may have been a counterpart, but one of them was thinking about an earlier lesson. A talk on mind shields. Penetrating any barriers to attack someone from inside the confines of their own mind."

I shuddered, "But, how could anyone get into my mind? It's already so crowded…"

A hint of a smile twitched on the nurse's lips. "We're not sure, maybe one of your alter egos was thinking ahead, looking at this from every possible angle."

"But who would attack her?" Warren suddenly asked. "Who has that kind of potential?"

The old nurse shrugged. "It's impossible to tell at this stage. Hardly anyone here can do that. It takes a lot of skill to be able to inflict that much pain on someone." She explained.

It was then that something occurred to me, "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two hours," Will answered, stepping forward. "I called Mum and Dad the minute you were in here."

"Really?" I breathed. "That long?"

He nodded, and I sank back into Warren's chest.

"So now what do we do?" Dad asked.

"The best thing to do would be to take her home, let her get some rest." Spex instructed. "Keep her at home for a few days, just to be safe."

Mum nodded, I knew that she would take this very seriously.

"Yes, that's possible." Alex suddenly whispered.

I turned to look at her, "Huh?" I muttered.

She blushed, "Um, for someone that has the ability to attack your mind. It's not only pain they can inflict." She explained.

I shuddered.

"Your counterparts are very interesting," She complimented.

"Uh, thanks."

"Nurse Spex?" Warren asked, capturing everyone's attention. "Wouldn't it be smart to have someone stay with her during the day?"

The old woman thought about it for a few moments, "I guess you're right. That would be a good idea… just in case." She then turned to my parents. "Steve, Josie; is that okay with you?"

"Of course," Dad replied.

"Warren can stay with her, we trust him." Mum added, smiling tentatively at the two of us.

Nurse Spex nodded before doing a once over on my chest, just to make sure that there was nothing wrong with my ribs. Then I was allowed to go. I slid easily off the bed and wandered slowly out of the corridors and into the fresh air. It felt nice on my skin.

No one spoke as we all grouped together. Ron had organized to take Zach, Maj, Layla, Ethan and Warren home. Although Warren promised that he'd be at our house by the time that we got there.

'_How are you feeling Jamie?' _L asked as she took over my body, sighing in relief as we stretched our wings.

'_I've been better, but it's not unbearable.'_

'**It doesn't hurt anymore?' **D asked, wary.

'_No,' _I replied as I wandered towards the edge of the school. _'How strange.'_

That was the last thought I had before I launched myself into the open air, my wings beating against my body in an unbreakable rhythm.

* * *

As promised, Warren beat us home. I tried to smile as my feet touched the ground, but my golden eyes showed the exhaustion and fear underneath. My snow white hair slowly quivered in the gentle breeze before L melted away, my wings and everything that came with it disappeared in an instant.

Warren's chocolate eyes widened once again as he saw me sway unsteadily on my feet. Even though I'd been unconscious for the last two hours, I was still dead on my feet. He rushed forward and scooped me up into his arms before my face could shake hands with the ground. I went limp in his arms, my eyes still partly open, as he carried me inside. The worried faces of my family drifted past as we made our way up to my room.

It was silent as Warren opened my bedroom door and wandered in to place me on the cool bed sheets. I sat up, wrapping my arms around my legs, and watched as he paced angrily for a second before coming to sit in front of me on the bed. He stared intently into my eyes.

"Jamie, why did you keep this from me?" He asked, quietly.

I was momentarily shocked by the tone of his voice. It wasn't angry or frustrated. It was shaky and frightened. I flinched. I didn't mean to hurt him. That was the last thing I wanted.

I carefully reached up and stroked his cheek with my fingers, smiling a little as he leaned his face into my palm. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "But, I didn't want to bring you into this, it wasn't fair."

He froze, "Not fair? Jamie, the only thing that isn't fair is me not knowing when you're in pain. Did you feel like you couldn't tell me?"

"No!" I gasped, shaking my head as he held my hand against his skin. "No, that's not it. I just didn't want you to worry any more than what you would be."

He sighed and leaned forward, our foreheads touching. "Jamie, I worry more when I don't know what's going on."

"Oh," I breathed. "I'll be sure to remember that." I paused, not wanted to ask, but my curiosity got the better of me. "Was it scary?" I asked. "Seeing that, I mean."

He was silent for a few moments, his eyes closing. "Yes, it was scary." He muttered. "Seeing you there, shaking and screaming. I had no idea what was wrong with you." His voice cracked several times. "I thought I was going to lose you."

I bit my lip before I grabbed his face in my hands and waited until he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry," I repeated, my voice almost a whisper. "I promise to never do it again, I just didn't want you to worry. I thought I could handle it." He remained silent. "I love you," I breathed.

He sighed and stared straight into my eyes. "I love you, too. Always."

I nodded a little in understanding before I craned my neck, pressing our lips together. Warren's arms encircled my waist while mine reached up to twine around his neck as we fell back onto the mattress. The kisses were slow, but building. They were desperate, as if we needed reassurance that the other really did exist, that we were both real. Warren pushed his tongue past my lips and sighed into my mouth as they danced together. Every inch of our bodies pressed together, and the desperation was growing.

Before I was ready, Warren smiled against my lips and kissed me again once before he pulled away; gazing at me with so much love and affection that my eyes filled with tears. He kissed each of them away before he moved to lay behind me, pulling me against his chest. He pressed his lips to the back of my neck before he whispered in my ear; the sound lulled me towards unconsciousness.

"Sleep, Jamie. I'll still be here when you wake up."

I fell asleep in the warm circle of his arms.

* * *

**BWA: Poor Warren..  
Warren: Yeah..  
BWA: Now you see how much he cares about her. What hurts her puts him through absolute hell.  
Jamie: Oops..  
BWA: Now, I go back to school in a few days, so updates might take a little longer, but I'll do my best to keep a steady pace.  
Emmett: D and L were worried about her.. That's cute.  
BWA: Of course. They're a part of her, they don't know what's going on either. Oh, and also... I didn't mean to have a BRONZE haired mind reader, but hey, what can you do?  
Emmett: I know a bronze haired mind reader. I - oh... -Laughs-  
BWA: Alex will be around for a while, she's got the ability to see what goes on in Jamie's crazy mind. Ha!  
Jamie: Hey... -Pouts-  
BWA: What? You know I'm right.  
Jamie: Yeah, I guess so.  
BWA: Well, that's all from us! Leave us a review and tell me what you think.**

* * *


	5. What She Wants

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey! Surprisingly, this update didn't take too long. I found a spare minute so I thought I'd update.  
Jamie: Yay!  
BWA: In this chapter, I let D have some fun with Warren. -Giggles- Get your mind out of the gutter! Not THAT kind of fun. But.. things do get a little heated.  
Jamie: -Grins-  
Emmett: But, things do get a little spooky at the end of the chapter.  
BWA: Yeah, unfortunately, Jamie gets a horrid sense of lurking danger... But! We won't deal with that until we have to.  
Warren: Want to let them read now?  
BWA: Yep. I don't have anything else to say. -Laughs-

_

* * *

_

_Chapter five  
What She Wants_

The days that followed weren't as bad as what we'd expected. I had a few aches every now and again, but they went away within a few minutes. One of the only strange things was my moods. In random bursts, I could go from being angry to happy or happy to sad. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was almost as though I was being forced to do it. That I couldn't push the feelings away. I was only angry once, and it lasted no more than five seconds. Sadness was the emotion I was forced into the most; Warren was always so confused when I started crying randomly.

D and L were just as confused as me. D mentioned that she thought someone might be testing us. But for what reason?

Warren only stayed the night without my parents knowing when we needed each other. So, every night, he'd creep in through my window and lull me to sleep.

As soon as the weekend rolled around… I was fine.

Warren had left early that morning so that his Mum didn't get suspicious. I woke up with no aches, and no feeling of impending mood swings. It was very surprising.

The rest of my family stared with anxious eyes as I wandered into view that morning. I gave them all a sheepish smile and hopped up onto the bench.

"How do you feel today, Jamie?" Dad asked, coming to stand next to me.

I shrugged. "Fine."

Mum raised an eyebrow and brushed some of my hair behind my ear, "Nothing? No sore spots?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

Will came up behind me and placed a wet, slobbery kiss on my cheek, laughing as I squealed and swatted at his hand. "Told you she'd be fine."

"Oh yeah," I retorted. "You can totally see the future."

Will did a small pose before he went to grab the phone, probably to ring Layla and the others, tell them the good news.

Now that the strange few days seemed to be in the distant past, conversation flowed easily. But I could tell that no one was about to forget it, there was always the possibility that it could happen again.

"So, Hun." Mum began, glancing at the calendar. "Still undecided on your birthday plans?"

I tipped my head to the side, confused. "What's the date today?" I asked suddenly.

"13th March," Dad replied, showing me the paper.

Huh. It seemed like ages ago that it was the beginning of January. Back before all this mess started. Will and I were born on the 22nd March, so we didn't have all that long until we turned sixteen. Scary.

"So, are you?" Mum asked, "We could throw a party for you and Will if you'd like."

I shook my head, "No thanks, Mum. I don't need a fanfare, besides, I'm sure that Will has an idea of what he wants to do." I replied. "We'll go out for dinner or something, though. Okay?"

Mum smiled warmly, "That sounds nice, sweetheart."

* * *

Not much happened that day.

Layla and the others came over to see how I was doing, and then Warren came to see me not too long after. He was happy to see me healthy and not writhing in pain.

My parents went out to shop later that day, and Will went to the local arcade with the others. So Warren and I ended up watching a movie; I made him put on my favourite Vampire movie. He didn't mind. He came and sat with me on the couch, letting me lean against his chest while my head rested on his shoulder. I growled very quietly when the bad Vampires came on screen.

Warren laughed quietly and played with a lock of my hair, "You're really getting into this, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded, "Of course. I have a demon and an angel inside my head, why can't I relate to fellow supernatural creatures like myself?"

I felt him shrug behind me, "That's a very good point, does that mean I can relate to a box of matches?"

I snorted, watching as the vampires launched themselves at each other, jumping and running all over the place. "I guess so."

As we watched, Warren's fingers trailed from my hair to my shoulders, dancing down to my waist and then weaving back up to brush back and forth across the pulse point on my neck. I shuddered delicately.

'**Jamie,' **D began, and I was surprised to find that under her curiously sheepish tone, she sounded… nervous?

'_Yeah?' _I replied, waiting to hear what she had to say. Warren's fingers continued to dance, completely oblivious as to what was going on inside my head.

'**Um… I was wondering if you'd let me try something. I won't cause any trouble, I promise. And I'll be careful.'**

'_Depends on what it is,' _I thought, although she knew I'd give in anyway.

It was then that she showed me a mental picture of what she wanted, and I couldn't help the giggle that passed my lips.

'_Cheeky,' _I teased.

'**I invented that word,' **she laughed. **'So, would you let me?'**

'_Yes, but just let me ask Warren first, kay?'_

'**Kay,' **she replied, excited.

L chuckled to herself, finally paying attention to us. _'This should be interesting.'_

"Hey, Warren?" I asked, fighting off the butterflies that assaulted my stomach. I kept my eyes firmly on the screen, watching the splashes of colour and movement.

"Hmm?" He muttered, distracted.

"I have a favor to ask of you," I mumbled, blushing.

I felt him chuckle behind me. "What's that?"

After taking a deep breath, I turned in his arms, planting my knees on either side of his hips. I didn't realize what kind of a position we were in until it was too late; His eyes darkened when he realized that I was sitting on his hips. D giggled excitedly, she was going to get carried away, and I knew it.

"D has something that she'd like to try. I'm willing to let her have her way, but I just wanted to run it by you first." I muttered as quickly as I could.

Warren smiled and relaxed against the cushions. "Sure, it's fine with me."

My eyes widened, "Don't you want to know what it is?" I asked, confused.

He laughed quietly, the movement shaking us a little. He forced himself to stop as my eyes fluttered closed. "I'm sure I'll find out now, won't I?" He asked, his voice low and husky and velvet.

I smiled a little, leaving my eyes closed. "I'm sure you will."

When I felt Warren's warm hands gently take a hold of my waist, I sighed.

'_Behave,' _I warned. _'If I tell you stop, then stop.'_

D laughed, exuberant. **'You won't want me to stop.'**

'_I know,' _I thought back, and the sound was close to a sigh. _'But I can't let it go too far, as much as I would rather it did. Now go on, have your fun.'_

'**Thank you!' **

I relaxed and pulled her from the back of my mind. I felt the familiar strength flow through my body, and I worked to keep myself still. I distantly felt my body heat decrease as my skin paled until it was a snowy white. When my canines sharpened, I ran my teeth over them, smiling. When the transformation finished, my now onyx black eyes snapped open, catching the movement of the jet black hair that fluttered over my shoulders. Deep black sparks crackled around me.

Warren stared up at me with wide eyes, they were almost the same shade as mine, as they had darkened, the reason for it made my hands tremble.

Without a word, I leaned forward; sharing my control with D. Warren exhaled sharply as our lips rested less than an inch apart. His breath washed over my face, leaving me momentarily stunned.

The minute that Warren's left hand reached up to tangle into my hair, I lurched forward, crashing my lips to his own.

The contrast in temperature was maddening! Warren felt warm to me when I was in my normal form, but this? We'd never dreamed of trying this. It felt like I was on fire, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Being very careful of my teeth, I parted my lips to let Warren's tongue slide into my mouth, tangling with my own. My hands wound around his neck, fingers threading through his hair as we crushed out bodies together.

We parted for air after a few short minutes, and then Warren did something that drove my demonic self absolutely crazy with lust. His lips ghosted down my neck to the thrumming pulse point that beat under the deathly pale skin. He kissed it before travelling back up to the sensitive spot behind my ear, all the while, I was gasping for breath. His tongue traced a circle around the area before he closed his mouth over it, biting down.

My back arched as his teeth sank against my flesh, not breaking through, but pressing down hard enough to send shocks of adrenaline through my body. Unconsciously, my hips rocked forward, tingles shooting through me from that one simple movement. Wanting more, I did it again, putting more force behind it. My eyes widened and a low moan ripped up from my teeth, melting into a growl as the burning hand that remained on my hips helped to guide my movements.

I could feel my control slipping, my hands wandered to the hem of his shirt, yanking it up and over his head. As soon as the material was out of the way, our lips crashed together again. Warren pushed his tongue back into my mouth, running it over the sharp points of my teeth, ignoring the growl of warning that I gave against his lips. My chilled hands trailed down the muscles of his chest, and across his stomach, a violent shudder rocking through his body. The movements of our hips never stopping. We swallowed every moan, growl and whimper that passed our lips. I knew I had to stop, but god, I didn't want to.

Warren's arms wound around my torso, crushing me against his body, our hips needing no guidance as they rocked together. I ripped my mouth from his so that I could brush my sharp teeth against his lips. Before I was ready, he pulled my head to the side and bit down harder on that one spot behind my ear. A loud hiss passed my clenched teeth as a violent explosion went off in my stomach; I curled in on myself, ready to crash our lips together again. Warren groaned quietly and before I knew it, D surrendered with a sigh.

Our movements slowed before they stopped altogether, my demonic appearance disappearing in an instant. I sighed quietly before collapsing against Warren's bare chest.

"Wow," He mumbled, breathless. "Remind me to say yes whenever that girl asks for a favor."

I laughed, gasping. "No problem."

* * *

That night, since I wasn't acting crazy anymore, Warren didn't feel it was necessary to stay the night. But he reminded me that if I needed him, he'd be at my window in a heartbeat.

I'd been confused earlier in the day. Warren had been flipping through one of my music magazines when he stopped at a certain page, his eyes widening in excitement. I had asked what had gotten him so eager, but he waved it off, jotting something down in his phone.

'**What do you think it was?' **D asked, watching as I replayed the moment in my head.

L snorted. _'Like you care?'_

D and I laughed as we recalled our memory with Warren earlier. It really was very intense, more so than what I thought it would be. We chatted until my eyelids drooped and I sank into unconsciousness.

I didn't sleep very soundly that night. I had a nightmare; normally they didn't scare me… But this one… it was so normal that it was terrifying.

It was raining, and I was in the middle of a forest. Not the stunning emerald forest in Michelle's painting; this one was dark green in colour, and I could feel hundreds of eyes staring at me, from where? I didn't know.

I turned when a light scraping sound came from behind me. I was met by a beautiful blonde girl. She looked so bubbly and loving that I took an immediate step forward. A bright smile lit her features; the golden curls that tumbled over her shoulders glowed in the moonlight that filtered in through the clouds. I found myself wondering how she was dry, when the rain was rolling down my skin, soaking my clothes.

Suddenly, her smile deepened, her lips pulling back from her teeth. It was then that I realized she was no longer smiling. When her eyes melted into a deep, blood red; fear leaked into every pore of my body. She raised her hand, palm up, and curled her fingers twice. Grinning.

My scream was muffled by my pillow.

* * *

**Emmett: Freaky dreams. Who's the girl?  
BWA: Ha! I can't tell you yet.  
Emmett: Dang.  
Warren: ....  
BWA: -Giggles- So.. did you like D's little moment with Warren?  
Emmett: Sure did!  
Jamie: Perv.  
Warren: I don't really have anything to say.  
Emmett: Why does everything bad happen to Jamie?  
Jamie: Yeah! Why me?  
BWA: If I happen to recall, your brother went through a heap of bad stuff last year.  
Jamie: Oh yeah.  
BWA: Now it's your turn for a while.  
Will: Ha!  
BWA: But yes, as the story continues, things will gradually get worse for Jamie.  
Jamie: -Whines-  
BWA: Not constantly. There will be good things in between.  
Jamie: Oh. That's okay, then.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Anyway, that's about it from us! I hope you liked this chapter, leave me a review and tell me what you think, kay?  
Emmett: See you soon!**

* * *


	6. Deeper Meanings

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: You came back!  
Emmett: Yay! -Throws confetti-  
BWA: I'm so happy that you all liked D's few minutes of fun in the last chapter. -Giggles- Also, the dream was taken very well!  
Emmett: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!  
Jamie: -Glares- It was scary, okay?  
BWA: No one said is wasn't.  
Jamie: -Grumbles-  
BWA: Anyway, Michelle is back in this chapter!  
Michelle: Yay!  
BWA: I really wanted to delve into her past, and create a story for her to tell.  
Michelle: Why am I telling a story?  
BWA: You'll see.  
Michelle: Do I need a book?  
Emmett: Oooh! One with pictures, please!  
Warren: I'm sure Will has some picture books somewhere.  
Will: Shut up, Warren.  
Warren: -Grins-  
BWA: Alright, alright! That's enough you two. Well, we won't keep you any longer.  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter six  
Deeper Meanings_

The following morning - after my thoughts had cleared enough for me to attempt to sleep again – I woke with the strange impulse to go and talk to Michelle about Warren's father.

Unease twisted my stomach as I walked up the familiar tulip-lined path to the Peace's front door. Warren was at work this morning, so I knew that now was one of the only times I would be able to talk to Michelle without being interrupted.

I knocked twice on the door, trying to calm myself down. I heard light footsteps against the wooden floor before the large door opened, revealing Michelle. She smiled warmly at me, taking my hand immediately.

"Jamie, how nice of you to drop by." She crooned, ushering me in with her free hand. "What can I do for you?"

Suddenly too afraid to ask, I changed the topic. "Nothing much, I just thought you might like some company. I don't have any plans for today."

Her head tipped to the side, she knew that I wanted to talk about something, but she wouldn't bug me about it. "That's very sweet. I was just making some coffee, did you want anything? A hot chocolate maybe? Warren mentioned that you don't drink coffee."

I laughed, nodding. "That's right, and a hot chocolate sounds very appealing right now. Thanks Michelle."

"No problem, sweetheart." She led me into the bright and happy kitchen, bustling about as I sat on a nearby stool. "So, how are you feeling today?"

I sighed, ducking my head. "I'm not sore or anything, but… I'm a little tired."

"Late night?" She asked, concerned.

"Not exactly," I mumbled. "I had a nightmare."

Her eyes softened and she reached across the bench to brush some of my hair behind my ear, "Wanna talk about it, Jamie?" She asked.

So, I spilled the beans on my strange dream. Michelle listened intently, nodding and such as I spoke. When I finished, she pursed her lips in thought.

"You came here with a motive, didn't you? Something to do with this dream?" She asked.

I blushed as she handed me the mug of hot chocolate, three little marshmallows floating on top. "You caught me…" I muttered. "I actually came to ask you about Warren's dad."

She smiled, "What do you want to know?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Whatever you want to tell me, I'm just curious." I paused, suddenly unsure. "It's not… difficult for you to talk about, is it?"

Her eyes softened and she shrugged a little; I waited for her to answer, taking a sip of my drink. "Not really. It was difficult… to begin with. But, the more I spoke about it, the easier it became."

I nodded, shuddering slightly as she stared out the window, her hazel green eyes seemingly far away. I wasn't sure what to expect in her story.

"I'd always seen him around campus with his friends," she began. "Sometimes I'd catch him looking at me. I had a few good friends, but I wasn't a popular student. Even though I was a hero." She smiled at me. "I have a very unique ability, you see. I can bend light; it comes in handy when I paint."

I watched with wide eyes as she flexed her fingers, and a ray of light that was seeping in through the curtains wrapped around her arm. She twitched a finger and the light floated towards me, weaving through my hair. It was warm, and very pleasant.

Her warm smile grew, turning hazy as she continued speaking. "I remember the first day he spoke to me, he was so sweet. We were together a few weeks later, and I knew that I wouldn't want anyone else." She blinked slowly, her expression changing. "He was loving and very gentle with me until I fell pregnant with Warren. When our boy was four, he started acting strangely. He went out late and wouldn't come home until the early hours of the morning. He'd be covered in bruises and he'd have busted lips and all sorts of injuries. But he'd never tell me what was wrong."

"Eventually, the crime in Maxville began to rise. But it was always by the one person; your parents had been chasing him for quite a few months. But no one had been able to catch him." She took a deep breath, as if to calm herself; her eyes focused on me for half a second before they turned hazy again. "I managed to trap him in an alleyway. He wore a mask, so I couldn't see his face. But his voice was painfully familiar; I didn't want to recognize it. We fought, and it was a bloody battle. We were both bruised and bleeding by the end of it. I knew that it couldn't be him… he would never intentionally hurt me; but then I managed to rip his mask off. I'll never forget the feeling of seeing those gorgeous chocolate eyes staring at me with such undeniable disgust."

I couldn't prevent the low hiss that tore past my lips, piercing the silence. But Michelle didn't seem to notice. "I trapped him, and he was taken away. I knew of the crimes that he'd committed, but I didn't want to believe that it was _him. _My husband, the man who had promised to love me until death. It was all a lie, and I was a fool to believe him." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Warren was awake and waiting for me, as he normally was. I'd gotten a friend of mine to watch him, she took me into the kitchen and cleaned up my cuts while Warren watched TV, and I told her everything. My heart broke when my sweet, baby-faced son asked where his dad was, and when he was coming home." Her eyes focused on me as she continued. "Warren has his father's power. It was passed on from father to son, so that's a constant reminder. He also has his father's eyes."

"You don't say his name," I stated, my voice quiet, breaking in strange places.

She nodded solemnly. "I never do, to do so would taint the beautiful life I have now." She smiled a little. "I've never seen Warren this happy before, he has a glow about him. And it's all because of you, Jamie. You bring out the best in him."

I laughed brokenly, the sound was strangled. I scrubbed at my cheeks with the back of my hand, only just realizing that I was crying. "Thanks, Michelle."

The beautiful, caramel haired woman walked around the bench to put her hands on my shoulders as she finished her story. "The first few years were hard, the news thrived off the story, and we were bombarded with questions from the press. I just wanted my baby to live a normal life, and thankfully, they gave up after a while. What happened with that poor excuse for a man is why Warren used to be so guarded. But we're okay now, everything is looking up." Her eyes softened and she leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead. "I consider you a daughter, Jamie. A beloved daughter. You're so pure and wonderful; you've brought an undeniable light into our lives. And I thank you for it, thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

I sobbed quietly and pulled the beautiful woman in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and we sat there for goodness knows how long.

"Now," Michelle began after a few good minutes. "Want to watch a movie?"

* * *

That night, after I'd gotten back from Warren's – he didn't get home until after I left – I wandered up to my room to think things over.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what those years would have been like for Michelle. Seeing her husband, the man that had waited at the end of the church aisle to marry her – cause so much distress within the city.

I felt my heart ache when I thought of a young Warren, no older than four, watching his mother worry about the man that professed to love her. How had such an ordeal affected him? How did he feel when he looked in the mirror and saw his fathers' eyes staring back at him from his perfect face? How did he feel whenever he used his powers, knowing that he'd inherited them from his father? The man that had brutally beaten his mother just so he could get away and continue to cause chaos.

I only realized that I was crying when the small drops of salt water fell onto my hands. Michelle and Warren didn't deserve such a cruel, tormented past. They deserved to be happy, which they were. They had moved on, putting everything that happened behind them.

I smiled through my tears, rubbing at my cheeks to get rid of the sparkly droplets. My head snapped up when I heard a timid knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I called, my voice shaking only the tiniest bit.

"Jamie?" I heard a familiar voice ask, the door cracked open slightly. "It's me, can I come in?"

I smiled warmly at my friend, ushering her in with my hands. "Of course, Magenta." I sighed. "What brings you up here?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, wandering in to sit next to me on the bed. "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd come and say hi."

I laughed quietly at the cheesiness of that statement. "Well done," I teased. "How are things?"

"Yeah, good." She mumbled, looking out the window, watching the sun as it slowly drifted behind the trees.

"Maj," I murmured. "You're not fooling me, what's up?"

She sighed, looking back at me. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, if anything was wrong."

I suddenly felt absolutely terrible. The past few days I'd been ignoring them, not wanting to drag them into the onslaught of my strange behavior. I knew that they were worried, only now did I realize how much.

With a quiet sigh, I dropped my head into my hands. "Sorry about all this, Maj." I muttered. "I really didn't want to worry you guys."

She laughed once, reaching over to ruffle my hair, "Jamie… we're your friends. We love you. It's obvious that we're going to worry either way."

I moved my hands to run them through my hair before I glanced up at her, "You're right. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

She shrugged with a smile, happy to know that I wouldn't shut them out next time. "How's Warren taking all of this?" She asked, curious.

I sighed, my thoughts drifting to the chocolate eyes that I loved so much. "It's not easy for him," I murmured. "He's constantly worrying about me. He tries not to show it, but I know that he does."

Magenta made a small noise before she pushed on my shoulder, "I don't blame him for it, kid. He loves you more than all of us; of course he's going to worry. He just wants you to be safe."

"Yeah," I breathed before I sat up straighter, a smile tugging at my lips. "So, how are things with Zach?"

She groaned, getting animated. "He stole my toast."

We didn't speak of the days passed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Magenta ended up staying for dinner; we even watched a movie or two before she decided that it was time for her to head home. It was nice to spend some time with a friend; it made me feel relatively normal after what I'd been through.

'**It's not over yet,' **D warned as I slid under my bed covers.

'_I know,' _I replied. _'It's nice to be able to escape from it though, even if it's only for a few hours.'_

'_What do you think that dream meant, Jamie?' _L asked, wearily.

'_I'm not sure…' _I thought back. _'It feels like a kind of warning… like something bad is going to happen. And soon.'_

'**This isn't going to be easy.' **D sighed. **'Something's wrong here… I can feel it.'**

'_We all can,' _L replied.

'_But right now, all we can do is wait.' _

I didn't think any further as I fell into unconsciousness. My dreams were plagued by those blood red eyes and the menacing expression on that innocent face.

My screams were lost in the darkness.

* * *

**Emmett: Another nightmare, huh?  
BWA: Yep, another nightmare.  
Emmett: -Looks at Jamie- Sucks for you, kid.  
Jamie: Oh, ha ha. -Rolls eyes-  
BWA: So... did you like Michelle's story? A bit of a peep into her past.  
Warren: It was a little creepy.  
BWA: That's what I was going for. He is a villain after all.  
Warren: Yeah, I'll give you that.  
Michelle: Don't make me tell that story again...  
BWA: -Laughs- Don't worry, I won't.  
Magenta: Yeah.. Thanks for letting me come back in.  
BWA: Oh, no worries.  
Magenta: -Whines- I can't believe Zach stole my toast!  
Will: What was on it?  
Magenta: Jam.  
Will: Yum.  
Jamie: Honestly.. do you think with your stomach?  
Will: Probably.  
BWA: Okay, well, we have officially been rambling for too long. I wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone that's been following the series and reviewing each chapter as they come along! For those who are new to this series, having put it on your alert lists, leave a review to say hi! I'd love to hear from you and I'll do my best to reply, since I haven't been doing that lately... -Frowns- Stupid school.  
Emmett: We love you all!  
BWA: I'll try to update again tomorrow, kay? If not, then I will definietly update the day after! I promise! Oh! Before I forget, my sister MissNickyTwilight has written a story called "You Get Me" it starts the day after the group saves the school! There's funniness, arguing and all. It's sort of a side story to "Angels and Demons" meaning, of course, that Jamie is in there! So, I suggest you all go and read it! It's a really great story!  
Emmett: -Runs to story- Already on it!**

* * *


	7. Face To Face

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Look! Look! They're back! -Runs in circles-  
Emmett: Wow... I think she's excited..  
Jamie: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Warren: Yeah! And a big thanks to Lizzard Breath for being awesome and making us laugh.  
Emmett: We love you!  
BWA: -Sits down-  
Will: Had your fun?  
BWA: Yep. -Grins- Sorry about that.  
Will: Eh.  
Jamie: You didn't get into the red cordial, did you?  
Emmett: We have red cordial?  
BWA: -Stares- I didn't know that.  
Warren: Uh.. So... what happens in this chapter?  
BWA: Oh! In this chapter, Alex, the bronze haired mind reader comes back!  
Jamie: Oh, really? Why?  
BWA: You'll have to read and find out.  
Alex: I'm baaaaack!  
Everyone: O.o

Disclaimer: Sky High belongs to Walt Disney Pictures. Jamie and all other characters that aren't in the film belong to me.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter seven  
Face To Face_

That same dream continued on for a few days; Warren got more and more worried with each passing day. Eventually, he'd spoken to Mr. Medulla about it; the science teacher had suggested that I see Boomer, perhaps releasing some pent up fear and frustration would chase the dreams away. Or at least be enough to calm me down.

Warren had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist as we wandered down the corridor to the gym. I had been excused from my classes for the day to train with Boomer. Warren had permission to come with me, he wouldn't leave my side.

Boomer was waiting for us in the same pair of gym shorts that he'd worn on my first day here. I shivered, and Warren pulled me closer. Disturbing shorts.

"Ready to release some energy, Jamie?" Boomer asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

He smiled, "When was the last time that you let your demonic side loose?"

I blushed when I thought back to the day that I let D have her way with Warren. She'd been content enough to stay inside my mind since then. "Uh, not for a few days."

"I see," He mused. "Well, I guess we should start with her, since the angel is less violent, right?"

"That's right."

He nodded before leading me towards a familiar bronze haired girl that stood in the centre of the gymnasium. "I believe you've met Alex before, right?"

I smiled, "Yeah," but then my smile faded when I remembered why I'd been introduced to her, another shiver rolled across my body.

Alex frowned as she listened to the distant thoughts in the back of my mind. Whether it was from L or D, I didn't know. She blinked once and then shook her head, smiling warmly. "Okay, Jamie; do you mind transforming for me?"

I couldn't help the confusion that spilled across my features at her strange request. No doubt she'd answer my unspoken questions once I did what she asked.

She smiled.

Warren loosened his grip on my waist before he stepped backwards, watching as I leaned forward into a crouch, bracing my hands against the floor. I bent my head forward, squeezing my eyes shut as I pulled the demon out from my mind, letting the darkness overwhelm my body. I trembled from head to toe, feeling that undeniable strength flow through my body; I guess that was how I still followed in my parents footsteps. Along with all the awesome things that D could do, one of her extra abilities was super-strength; and obviously, L's wings meant that she could fly. So I still had my parent's powers, in one form or another.

When my now onyx eyes snapped open, my lips pulled back, exposing my sharp, pearly white fangs. Jet black hair tumbled down my shoulders once again and I caught the movement of my suddenly pale skin as I shifted my weight to the right.

Alex took a step towards me, and unconsciously, a low growl rumbled out from my chest. Ever since the fit I had in the cafeteria, D has been on her guard around everyone but Warren and the rest of my family. "Easy, Jamie." Alex whispered, holding her hands up in front of her as she took another step forward. I leaned back on my heels. "I won't hurt you."

'**Yeah right,' **D snarled inside my head. **'Is it safe, Jamie?'**

'_D, you remember her.' _I reminded her. _'She means us no harm. Okay, just relax. They're trying to help.'_

Alex smiled as she listened to the reassurance in my head. When she reached me, she bent forward, her straight bronze hair swayed with the movement. "Okay, I'm going to try something now, don't be scared." She assured me. "It's a psychic ability, one that I've only recently began to use."

"I thought you were a mind reader," I growled, still cautious.

Alex knew that it was D who added the slight hostility to my tone. "I am, but that doesn't mean that I'm not capable of other things." She smiled again. "Okay, what I'm going to do is fish around inside your mind for something that will trigger anger and frustration. So, when I put my fingers to your skin I need you to search for an image. I'll project it out from your mind so that it stands in front of you. It's almost like a hologram. It will be able to think for itself and move as you do." She explained. "I want you to take out your frustration on it. The more you attack it, the weaker it will get, and the better you'll feel." I had to admit… that was pretty cool. "Now, it may taunt you, so don't get too angry. This will just reflect what's going on inside your mind. Now, are you ready?"

I nodded once, and she raised her hands and pressed the tips of her fingers to my temples.

Almost immediately, the woman from my strange dreams jumped to the surface; I heard Alex mumble in appreciation before she grunted with exertion. I could almost feel a dull tugging as she pulled the image from my mind. I wanted to reel away from the intrusion, but I held still, knowing that this was what I had to go through if I wanted to learn more.

Alex's warm fingers stayed pressed against my chilled skin for another few seconds before she suddenly ripped them away, panting heavily. My eyes, which had closed, snapped open.

Standing no less than two metres away was the hauntingly beautiful woman from my dreams. Her golden curls tumbled past her shoulders, almost reaching her waist; she was slender and curvy. A floor length snow white cloak donned her body, fanning out menacingly. When my eyes met hers, the ice blue orbs glinted with innocence before they flashed red. Her rosy lips pulled up at the corners and she raised her right hand, curling her fingers twice. Just like in my dream.

A high pitched shriek of anger ripped up my throat and out; the woman's smile grew and she took a step towards me.

"Come on, Jamie," She crooned. Her voice was feather light and smooth as silk. "Aren't you gonna fight back?"

I rolled my shoulders as my hands crackled with electricity, the static catching alight and setting my hands aflame with a fire as black as night. The woman, - who I still had no name for – grinned and spun to the left, my onyx eyes followed the graceful movement. Just as I went to spring, I heard D scream inside my head. A familiar burning heat swept over my body in a rush. My muscles contracted and I cried out in pain as the golden haired woman continued to twirl in circles around me.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Warren ask, his voice laced with panic.

"Leave her," Alex muttered quietly. "She can do this; it's just the memory of her pain coming back to her. Something, possibly this woman, is triggering such reactions. This time… it's all in her head."

I growled quietly, my eyes flicking back and forth as I watched the stunning woman dance around me. I clenched a flaming fist just as she came around. Without warning, I swung my arm out, watching as the black flames connected with her leg, sending her spiraling to the ground.

"Well done, Jamie!" Alex praised. "Keep going!"

I crawled over to the injured woman of my dreams; she stared up at me in fear as I held myself above her. She whimpered as I pressed both of my hands to her shoulders.

'_Don't hold back,' _I thought quietly.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I let every bit of frustration, pain, anger, sadness, confusion – all of it, flow through my body. I began to shake with the onslaught of emotion, as every single one bided its time in my body. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I fought to keep my concentration.

As if I was a time bomb, I felt the tiniest little click inside my head.

And I let go.

The strength that flowed through me in that instant was immediately gratifying. I'd never felt such a rush before in my life. I could feel the sudden black light erupt from my hands, a mixture of D's flames and her strange static. It felt as if it were exploding from every part of my body. I cried out as it swept me away. My eyes snapped open just in time to see the golden woman disappear into thin air.

I stared at the spot where my opponent had just been before I sagged to the side, colliding with the floor as I gasped for breath. My chest heaved violently as I worked to regain my composure. I could still feel something… a nagging almost, a silent one, in the back of my head. Sweat dripped down the sides of my face. I'd never felt anything like this. I was exhausted, but exhilarated at the same time.

"Wait," I heard Alex warn. "She's not safe… there's… something wrong."

"What is it?" Warren asked.

"I don't know…" Alex replied, her voice light and wary. "I can't tell."

I could almost taste Warren's defiance on the back of my tongue. "She won't hurt me."

As footsteps neared me, I felt myself drift away. But I didn't black out… I was merely pushed into the far corners of my mind; so quickly that I didn't have enough time to protest. All my muscles felt like they were no longer connected to my body.

I felt numb.

Instantly, I began to panic; the first thing I noticed was that D and L felt much closer than normal, almost as if we were all in the same spot. But… how could I be back in the forgotten parts of my mind, the places where my alter ego's rested? How is that possible?

"Jamie?" I heard Warren ask, although the sound was dim, murky. "Is that you?"

"Not quite," A voice replied, I could distantly feel my lips moving, but that wasn't my voice.

I panicked, completely helpless, only able to watch as my body flipped up and a loud, fierce snarl ripped up my throat. Warren's eyes widened, shock and hurt spilling across his features. He studied my expression for half a second before he lurched forward, grabbing my shoulders.

"Jamie? Jamie?" He asked, pleading. "What's going on?!"

_Warren! _I wanted to scream, but my lips weren't mine. _Help me!_

"You can't help her," The strange voice answered my unspoken thoughts, but worded it so that it sounded like a threat to my listeners. "She won't be around much longer."

And with that, she was gone.

The scream I had wanted to make suddenly burst past my lips, my back arched as the voice left behind a searing heat. Warren held me close to his chest as tears rolled down my cheeks. I went limp in his arms, still bordering on consciousness as I listened.

"Jamie?" A quiet voice asked, it was Alex. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I breathed, barely coherent, "I'm good."

I could feel my counterparts inside my head, but they were as exhausted as I was.

"Alex," Warren hissed. "What the hell was that?"

The bronze haired girl was suddenly next to me; her slim fingers brushed the stray hairs from my face. "I don't know… That… that wasn't Jamie. It was almost as if… someone penetrated her mind; pushing her away. Blocking her from herself."

"Impossible," I whispered. "No one… can… get… past."

I wasn't able to finish my sentence. I was so tired. That small training session had left me absolutely exhausted.

"How do you feel, Jamie?" Alex suddenly asked, and I took a minute to asses my situation.

"Better," I replied. "Not as frustrated as before."

She smiled, "That's what we came for."

* * *

Mum and Dad had been filled in on my latest development; they had asked what caused it… But none of us really knew. Not even me. Mr. Medulla had practiced with me a few times, to see if there was any way to get around D and L. So far, we'd had no luck.

Two days after that peculiar training session, we all spent the afternoon grouped into the lounge room, playing Will's Xbox.

"I still can't believe that you two are turning sixteen tomorrow," Layla gushed, glancing at Will and then smiling widely in my direction.

"What?" I asked, the new topic capturing my attention.

Warren chuckled in my ear, "Silly girl; it's your birthday tomorrow. Did you forget?"

I sat there in silence for a few moments. Where the heck had the time gone? "Huh. I guess I did…"

The others laughed at the dazed expression on my face; unable to help it, I smiled sheepishly.

"Wait," I began; a sudden thought occurring to me. "You guys haven't been planning anything behind my back, right?"

Will shook his head, "Nope; but I can promise you that it won't be a boring day."

I felt my bottom lip push out into a pout, "You won't tell me what it is will you?"

He grinned cheekily, "Of course not. And ruin the surprise? Psh."

I raised an eyebrow, watching as Will and my boyfriend exchanged a glance. I knew they wouldn't tell me a thing about it until it was time.

"Hey," Magenta began, smirking at me. "I verse the winner."

The others stayed at our house until the late hours of the night. Zach fell asleep at one point… he dribbled on Magenta's leg; I thought it was funny. Warren noticed that I had started to doze off against his chest, so before I could protest, he swept me up into his arms, cradling me against him as he jogged up the stairs. He said that even with my good reflexes, I was bound to trip over in my tiredness. Being so close to him washed away any sense of weariness, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Hey, Warren?" I asked as he wandered over to my bed, closing the door behind us. He set me down on the cool sheets and winked as I smiled up at him, relaxing into the mattress. I grabbed his hand and tugged him down so that he hovered over me, my heart beat accelerated as his sudden smirk grew.

I gasped when he bent his head down and trailed kisses up my neck to that one spot behind my ear, "Yes?" He mumbled against my skin, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Should I be scared about tomorrow?" I asked breathlessly.

He chuckled and raised his head to look at me. "Terrified," he answered before ducking his head down to kiss me.

We didn't talk much after that.

* * *

**Jamie: That was really spooky..  
BWA: Yeah. It's a bit like that isn't it?  
Emmett: On to bigger news! It's Jamie and Will's birthday in the next chapter!  
Jamie and Will: Woo!  
BWA: So, what do you think they're going to get?  
Emmett: -Scratches head- I don't know.  
BWA: Any ideas? I know what they're getting!  
Jamie: Of course you do, you wrote the damn story.  
BWA: Hee! I did, too!  
Jamie: -Rolls eyes- You can be such an idiot, sometimes.  
BWA: I know.  
Warren: We all know that.  
BWA: -Glares- Shut up before I use you to roast my marshmallows.  
Warren: Eep.  
Emmett: Leave us a review, kay?  
BWA: Yeah! I really love hearing from you, I love you all!  
Will: Marshmallows!  
Jamie: Stop eating, dammit!**

* * *


	8. Sweet Sixteen

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Oh, hey! Come on in! Welcome to Jamie and Will's Birthday Party type-thing.  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Party hats are on the table and all the finger food is on the kitchen bench. The Xbox is set up in the lounge room and presents are to be put on the dining room table.  
Will: Presents!  
BWA: Now that all that is out of the way, I'm sorry that this update took a little longer than I first planned. School chose to bombard me with assignments this week - but, I managed to find a spare minute, so it's all good!  
Jamie: What did we get?  
BWA: What.. You think I'm gonna tell you? No way, you gotta go open them. And you, my lovely readers, have to... well... read, to find out what they get.  
Warren: My present is the best!  
Will: Oh yeah? And why's that?  
Warren: It's too big to wrap.  
Magenta: ...That sounds gross, you realize that right?  
Zach: -Laughs-  
Will: Where's Ethan and Layla?  
Jamie: Playing Xbox.  
Will: Oh.  
BWA: Why are you still standing in the doorway? Come on in and join the party!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight  
Sweet Sixteen_

'_Happy birthday to you,'_

'**Happy birthday to you.'**

'_You look like a monkey,'_

'**L smells like one, too.'**

'_Oh, ha ha.'_

My eyelids fluttered as the singing of my counterparts woke me from my slumber. I turned my head away from the bright morning sunlight that washed over my face, the fact that it was my birthday made me groan and press my face into the pillow. I almost forgot about that.

'**You're sixteen, Jamie!' **D cried, elated. **'I'm so proud.'**

L laughed giddily, _'Happy birthday, Jamie.'_

I smiled a little, running my hands through my hair as I sat up; the two of them would detect the thanks in my thoughts. I could hear a bit of movement downstairs, tiny little shuffles that the normal human ear wouldn't pick up. Someone was awake… I knew it wasn't Will; he was too lazy for that. It may have been Mum, up and making breakfast for her twins.

I showered and dressed in giddy silence. I was sixteen. Goodness.

Once I was presentable, I snuck down the hallway to Will's bedroom; stealthily, I cracked the door open and peeked in. Sure enough, my brother was sprawled out across his bed, limbs hanging all over the mattress. With a grin, I took a step into his room before breaking into a run and launching myself onto his sleeping frame.

"Happy birthday, loser!" I sang, assaulting his cheeks with kisses.

Will groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he wiped his cheeks with one hand and ruffled my hair with the other, "Thanks, sis. Same to you."

I grinned, "We're sixteen, huh?"

He laughed, "I guess we are. Doesn't feel any different, does it?"

I shrugged and he smirked, shoving me off the bed. Unfortunately for him, I was quick enough so that I landed on the floor in a crouch, my teeth bared in a wide grin.

"Show off," He muttered, crawling out of bed and hunting for a clean shirt.

With a giggle and a roll of my eyes, I wandered out of his room and waited in the hallway, a little too scared to go downstairs and face the loving tenderness of our parents on my own. Will emerged a few moments later, smiling as he took my hand in his.

I wasn't sure what to expect as we slowly made our way down the stairs. I listened intently; there was more than one person in the main room. More than two, so it wasn't just our parents. My heartbeat accelerated as my nerves grew. What was going on down there?

As if sensing my anxiousness, Will squeezed my hand. "Ready?" He asked, smiling.

I smiled back, "No use prolonging the inevitable is there?" I asked.

He laughed, "I guess not. Let's go."

I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut and curl into my brother's side as we walked past the kitchen, there was no one there. The voices came from the lounge room. We shared a deep breath before stepping through the arch.

"Happy birthday!" A group of voices chorused.

Zach, Magenta, Ethan, Layla, Mum, Dad. All of them stood a few feet away, huge smiles on their faces as they brought the celebration of this day right into the limelight.

Mum rushed forward and managed to clutch both Will and I to her slim body, peppering our faces with light kisses. Will whined and complained while I giggled.

"Oh, my little darling children are sixteen now." She sighed, smiling warmly at us. "I can't believe it… It seems like just yesterday that –"

"_Muuuuuum,_" Will and I whined in unison. Well, at least some things hadn't changed.

Dad came to stand next to her, and he bent down to kiss my forehead, "Happy birthday, sweetheart," he crooned.

I beamed up at him, "Thanks, Dad."

He winked before moving to give Will one of his bone-crushing hugs.

The next few minutes consisted of hugs and birthday punches from Zach. Although everyone felt warm to me, I was aching to have Warren's burning arms wrapped around me. Where was he?

Before I was ready for it, the arms that I had just been pining for wrapped around my slim frame, pulling me back against Warren's stomach as his lips pressed against my shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Jamie," He breathed into my hair.

"It is, isn't it?" I replied, earning some quiet laughter.

* * *

The morning passed smoothly. Of course, Mum outdid herself and we had to attempt to finish a ginormous breakfast. There was absolutely everything there… It felt like my stomach should have been sticking out like a sore thumb once it was all gone. We had moved from the kitchen to the lounge room afterwards, the soft couches were too good to pass up.

"That was great, Mum," Will crooned before turning his face to the side and burping.

"Ew," Layla complained, whacking his arm.

I wrinkled my nose, "Yeah, that was pretty gross, Will."

He smirked at me, "That was my way of showing my appreciation for a good breakfast."

Warren chuckled from where he sat behind me; I was perched comfortably on his lap. His thumb drew slow circles on my thigh as he spoke, keeping me calm. "So, should we give them their presents?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, why not?"

Ethan smiled at me, "I'll admit that I was a little scared. I thought that you would be all angry because we got you presents."

Unable to help myself, I leaned forward in Warren's lap – my lips pulling back from my teeth as a low growl rumbled out of my throat. Ethan grinned as I laughed and relaxed again, "Who, me? Never."

I was shocked to see just how many presents Will and I actually got. Was it necessary for _everyone _to get us something?

Layla gave me a perfume that she made all by herself – she used my favourite flowers to make the most enticing scent I'd ever smelled in my life. Magenta gave me a CD that I had wanted to buy for weeks. Ethan gave me an adorable little cap – it was white and had "Why be normal?" Written on it in capitals; he also gave me a bunch of little badges with awesome little sayings on them. Zach gave me a photo album full of pictures from Spring Break. Both stupid and adorable.

Mum and Dad got me a series of books, because they knew how much I liked to read. I spent a few minutes admiring the covers, flipping through the pages, trying not to read certain parts but unable to help myself.

Will smiled at me once I was done and pulled a large, flat square out from behind the couch. I watched in confusion as he gave it to me. I could feel the sturdy weight of a frame under the wrapping. As I pulled the wrapping paper away, tears sprang to my eyes.

It was an enlarged version of my favourite photo from spring break. We had all gone down to the beach – Zach had set the timer on my camera before sprinting back to the rest of us. We were all sprawled out on the sand, all in our swimmers. Will had Layla in his arms, a large grin on his face while Layla's head was thrown back in laughter. Zach had Magenta on his back; he had literally scooped her up as soon as he was back with us. She had her tongue poking out at the camera while Zach grinned widely. Ethan sat cross-legged in my middle of the photo, waving at the camera. Warren had me sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around my torso while I had my head tucked into the crook of his neck. We both had warm smiles on our faces. The sun shone straight down on us, brightening all the colours in the picture and working in nicely with the bright, happy smiles.

I looked up at my brother who was watching me with an amused expression. I put the large framed photo on the couch next to me and sprang up, wrapping my arms around him and sniffling a laugh into his shoulder. "Thank you, Will. It's perfect."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist; his free hand stroked my hair. "I'm glad you like it. I knew it would be special to you."

"It is," I whispered. "Thank you. I love you."

His arms tightened and he kissed my wavy hair, "I know. I love you, too, Jamie."

I had worked hard to get Will his present; a lot of the time, my brother and me thought the same way. This was one of those times.

He smirked when I handed him a wrapped square about the same size as mine; I watched as he peeled back the wrapping. His jaw fell open when he realized what was waiting under the thin paper.

"You're joking," He murmured to himself, glancing up at me a few seconds later. "You're joking, right?"

I giggled and shook my head, "Not at all."

He laughed, shocked as he took in the signed poster of his favourite band. Mum and Dad had met them at one point, so I got them to call in some favors. And then, boom. Perfect present.

"This is amazing," He whispered. "Incredible." When he looked at me a second time, his eyes were bright with excitement. "Thank you, Jamie. You're the best sister ever!"

I smiled brightly as Will trailed his fingers over the glass, staring at the birthday wishes underneath it.

* * *

After all the presents had been given, we all relaxed and watched in amusement as Will and Zach played Will's new Xbox games like crazy people. I had just finished a giggling fit when Warren spoke into my ear.

"Jamie, my mother gave me something to give to you for your birthday," He murmured, his lips brushing against my ear.

I turned my head minutely, "Really?" I asked, curious.

"Yes. It's up in your room, come and I'll show you."

Nervously, I got up and twined my fingers with Warren's burning ones. I shared a glance with Mum as we wandered past. She smiled and glanced at the others who grinned back at her.

They were in on it.

We walked silently up the stairs; the only sounds were our footfalls and our whispered breathing. With every step we took, my curiosity grew, but so did my nerves. When we reached my bedroom door, Warren stepped behind me and covered my eyes with a burning hand. I unconsciously leaned my face up to the warmth. Warren chuckled into my hair as the door opened.

Being deprived of one of my senses made the rest sharper, and I immediately used them to my advantage. There were no peculiar scents in my room, nothing unfamiliar. I could smell the breeze flowing in through my open window, brushing against my face. It was crisp and fresh and very nice.

Warren turned my body so that I was facing… my bed? Why would I be facing that way? "Ready? He asked, kissing my shoulder.

I nodded quickly, and his hand bobbed with my head. He chuckled in my ear before he pulled his hand away. I blinked rapidly, clearing my head before I gazed at the wall, my lips fell open silently.

There, on the empty wall right above my bed was a huge painting. When I say huge, I mean it. The piece of art took up a large portion of the wall.

To say it was breathtaking was a complete and total understatement. Michelle had once asked what I would paint if I was blessed with the talent to do so; I had told her that I would love to paint a meadow.

Little did I know of her motives until now.

The painting was indeed of a large, circular meadow. Purple, white and yellow flowers swayed in the frozen breeze, dancing with the long grass. Beautiful jade and emerald green trees bordered the circle, creating the shape. Sunlight streamed in through every possible space, illuminating the scene so completely that I was dazzled by the sheer beauty of it.

Dazed, I stepped back and leaned against Warren's chest, exhaling loudly.

"Do you like it?" He asked, no louder than a whisper.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed. "So perfect…"

"Yes, it is," he replied, trailing his fingers through my hair, and I got the feeling that he wasn't talking about the painting.

"Thank you, so much."

"You're more than welcome, Jamie." He whispered. "She was dead-set on giving you something, and I reminded her that you were fond of her artwork, then she mentioned that you would paint a meadow if you were able." I smiled as he shared my memory. "So, that day, she went and bought this insanely large canvas and started painting."

I shook my head, still dazed. "She's incredible; I don't know how she does it."

He laughed quietly in my ear, "She's gifted. She really does love you, Jamie."

I nodded, "I know." It was then that another thought pushed its way to my lips. "Is this from you as well?" I asked.

He didn't dare turn me around, for I was unable to peel my eyes away from my meadow. "Not at all, my present will be given later on tonight."

I frowned, "I hope you didn't spend too much on me."

"No more than I had to," He replied.

After a final contented sigh, I turned to face Warren who was watching me with a curious expression. I craned my neck to press my lips against his, he smiled into my kiss, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're not going to tell me what you got for me, are you?" I asked.

He shook his head with a grin, "Not a chance."

I pursed my lips before stretching up to kiss him again.

* * *

Later that night, Will and I went out to dinner with Mum and Dad. It was really nice, we went to a pretty little restaurant. Will ate like a pig, as he normally does; but it was relaxing to be able to spend some time with my family.

"So, did you two have a nice day?" Dad asked as we drove back home.

Will nodded, "Yeah, it was great."

"It really was," I added. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, kids." Mum replied, beaming. "We're glad you enjoyed yourselves."

"But it's not over yet," I heard Will murmur.

I turned my head towards him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Will turned to smirk at me as we pulled up in the driveway, "Remember how Warren said that he had a present for you?"

The memory came back to me in a quick flash and butterflies assaulted my stomach, "He's here?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not yet, but he will be."

Mum grinned, "Well, come on then. Let's go inside."

Dad laughed, opening his door, "Come on, buddy. I'll verse you in that fighting game."

Will rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, "You'll lose, Dad. And you know it."

As we walked up the pathway to the door, I grabbed Mum's hand. The difference in temperature between her skin and Warren's was almost laughable. "Mum, should I be worried about Warren's present?" I asked, nervous.

She giggled quietly, shaking her head. "Not at all, Jamie. It's one that you'll like. That boy knows you almost better than you do. You'll have a great time." She soothed me, squeezing my hand as we walked through the door. "Now, there's a note on your bed, go and read it. Maybe it will give you a clue. But be quick, he'll be here soon." She kissed my forehead before I turned and raced up the stairs.

Sure enough, there was a piece of paper folded up on my pillow. Timidly, I wandered over and unfolded it, reading the short passage very quickly.

_Okay, Jamie. Here's what I want you to do._

_For this, you don't have to get dressed up. You're going to be moving around, so wear something comfortable. Nothing fancy, just be you._

_Meet me outside in five minutes,_

_I'll see you soon, kiddo._

_I love you._

I laughed quietly as I read over it again. There was absolutely no way to tell what he had planned, and the butterflies in my stomach had now moved to my throat. I rolled my eyes as I wandered over to my stereo, turning it on and sighing as one of my favourite songs came on. It calmed me down considerably.

I ran my brush through my wavy dark brown locks, changing into a pair of artfully faded jeans and a black tank top, a bright splash of colours danced across the front of the shirt. It made me feel all bright and happy, to say that this shirt reflected my mood was an understatement. I pulled on my favourite pair of converses and then I was out my bedroom door, jogging down the stairs.

"Someone's excited," Mum crooned as I stopped in the kitchen to get a drink of water. She laughed as I bounced on the spot, attempting to drink at the same time.

I smiled sheepishly and stopped my bouncing; concentrating on drinking my water. Just as I drained the glass of its contents, a loud honk came from outside. Mum leaned back on her heels to glance out the window.

"He's here," She announced, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. "Have fun tonight, Jamie."

I glanced at her nervously before wandering towards the front door, Dad and Will gave murmured wishes for a good night as I walked past them. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and stepped out into the calm night air.

The first thing I saw was Warren. He was leaning against a dark car, but his eyes were firmly on me. He was wearing my favourite black wife beater and a pair of jeans. That seemed to be his signature outfit, but I wasn't complaining. A heartbreaking smile lit up his face when he saw me, and unable to help it, I sprinted down the walkway, I was across the yard and in his arms in less than a second. He laughed and wound his arms around me, breathing in the scent of my hair.

"Ready?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders and pulling back so that he could look at me. My cheeks flushed as his eyes skimmed across my body.

"I guess so," I replied. I went to say something else, but it was then that I took notice of the car that he was leaning against.

Oh, no way.

No _freaking _way.

It couldn't be.

"Warren," I began in a quiet voice, disentangling myself from him to walk around the front of the car, running my hand along the hood. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but, is this stunning car an _Aston Martin?_" I asked in disbelief.

He watched my expression with an amused smile, "It is," He replied in an even tone, barely hiding his excitement.

My lips fell open with an audible pop. "_Why _on earth is it here?"

He shrugged, "Mode of transportation."

I stuttered a little as I tried to put a sentence together, "A _mode of transportation? _Warren, do you have any idea how _expensive _these are?" I asked. "And how the heck did you know that this was my dream car?"

He laughed, "I know everything."

'**Jamie,' **D began, speaking for the first time in a few hours. **'I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I think I just drooled on your brain.'**

'_You have no idea how much I would pay to see a demon speeding down the road in an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish S.' _L giggled.

'**And it's black!' **D crooned. **'I'm in love.'**

'_What is he planning?' _I asked them, although I wasn't able to pay attention to their answers. I was too busy circling the car, running my hand along the smooth body of it. I stopped when I made a full circle and almost bumped into Warren's chest. His burning hands grabbed my hips and I gazed up at him curiously, my bottom lip pushed out a little. I wanted to get back to admiring my dream car. He smiled and dipped his head down to whisper in my ear, his teeth grazed against my earlobe, my eyes fluttered shut.

"You know," He began, his voice quiet. "Just when I think that you couldn't get any sexier… I have to watch you sway your way around a sleek black car. You have no idea what you do to me, Jamie Stronghold."

I giggled breathlessly, my hands twining around his neck, "Why do I get the feeling that there's somewhere we need to be?"

He groaned into my hair, pulling away, "Because there is," I watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white scarf. "Okay, don't hurt me, Jamie."

I opened my mouth to speak but he pressed a warm finger to my lips, walking around to stand behind me so that he could tie the scarf around my eyes. I whimpered in frustration, being deprived of my sight once again. Now that I had no idea where we were going, my butterflies started again.

Warren nuzzled his nose against my hair, and I heard the click of the car door as it opened. "Don't be scared," he crooned, easing me into the car.

I whined pathetically. I wanted to see the interior of the car and he wasn't letting me. I could smell the leather, though. I pushed my lips out in a pout as Warren sat with me in the back seat. He chuckled before I felt his lips press against my own. Automatically, I leaned into him, tracing his lips with the tip of my tongue. He smiled and very gently pushed me away.

"Careful, Jamie," He warned, and, even though my eyes were covered, I grinned sheepishly.

I could have moaned when the car started with a gentle purr, I could feel the powerful rumble under my body, but I was too nervous to react properly. Although, I wasn't sure if girls were supposed to have such an obsession with cars. But hey, like my hat said - Why be normal?

I sat in silence as whoever was driving made their way to our destination. Warren kept his hand wrapped around my own as I sat ramrod straight in the seat. When the purr of the car slowed, my stomach just about jumped into my throat.

"Am I allowed to take the blindfold off now?" I asked, reaching for the material with my free hand.

Warren caught me before I could tug at it, "Not yet," He told me. "Be patient."

I whined again as he opened his door, his feet thumping quietly against the road as he made his way to my side of the car. I heard the quiet click of the door as it opened and then Warren had my hand again, helping me out of the car. I sniffed delicately, searching for new scents. D and L were about as anxious as me, so they brought out my animalistic tendencies. I could smell trees, ones that we didn't have in our front yard. I could smell metal and the faint scent of a car exhaust. I could feel the static in the air, so there was electronic stuff around here.

"Come on," Warren mumbled, pulling me forward.

I noticed when my feet moved from the road to soft grass. This was beginning to frustrate me. When the sound of voices reached my ears, I recoiled against Warren's side, unsure of where he was taking me. He rubbed soothing circles into the skin of my hand as we walked. I could hear more than fifty different breathing patterns, I was certain that it was almost double that number. I breathed a sigh of relief when Warren brought our walking to a stop, his warm hands dancing against the scarf.

"Ready, Jamie?" He asked, gently pulling the material away from my face. "Happy birthday."

* * *

**BWA: How evil am I?  
Jamie: Sooooo evil.  
BWA: -Giggles- Yeah, yeah, I know. If I had kept Warren's present in this chapter.. it would have been insanely long. So, I decided to split it.  
Warren: Aw man. -Whines-  
Will: Who made the fairy bread? It's good.  
Jamie: -Smacks forehead-  
Warren: I haven't had fairy bread since I was little..  
BWA: The others are still playing the Xbox, aren't they?  
Will: Yep.  
BWA: So, what did you think? Did you like the presents? Oooh! Did you like Michelle's painting? I've always wanted a painting of a meadow up on my wall... and, because I couldn't help myself - I had to mention my favourite car as well. I'll put a picture of it up on my profile, kay?  
Jamie: Kay!  
BWA: Alright, because I happened to split the birthday into two chapters, I'll post the other half when I get home from school tomorrow, alright? I promise.  
Warren: Yay!  
BWA: Well, I hope you enjoyed the party. But, make sure you change into something comfortable for the next chapter. It's going to be so much fun! Oh, and don't wear heels, you'll regret it. Trust me.  
Jamie: -Giggles- You realize they're probably staring at the screen in total confusion now, right?  
BWA: -Laughs- That's what I was going for. Be sure to leave us a review! Oh, if you think you know what Warren got for Jamie, let me know, kay? And even if you have no idea, tell me your theories.  
Emmett: I bet no one will get it right.  
BWA: -Stares- Where have you been?  
Emmett: I was out playing Xbox with the others.  
BWA: Ah. Well.. do you have anything to add?  
Emmett: Um.. there's still food and stuff left over if you want some.  
Jamie: -Facepalm-  
BWA: You're going to give yourself a bruise, Jamie.  
Jamie: -Smirks-  
BWA: Okay, well, we've got some serious cleaning up to do, because someone -glares at Will- made a mess while opening presents.  
Emmett: See you soon! -Waves-**

* * *


	9. Hallelujah

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: How are you going with the suspense, Jamie?  
Jamie: I want to take the blindfold off!  
Warren: I took it off at the end of the last chapter.. You just haven't opened your eyes yet.  
Jamie: Oh. -Blushes-  
BWA: -Giggles- As usual, things came up and I made you wait longer than I planned.. Sorry!  
Emmett: It's okay. It was worth the wait.  
BWA: Really?  
Emmett: Of course.  
BWA: I loved hearing your theories on what he got her.. some of you were sort of close whereas others were wayyyyy off the mark. -Grins-  
Jamie: You're evil.  
BWA: I know. Anyway, I won't torture you any longer - go on and find out what she got!

Disclaimer: Sky High is the property of Walt Disney - Jamie and any other characters you don't recognise belong to me.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine  
Hallelujah_

I blinked rapidly as the scarf disappeared from my view. The second that my eyesight returned, the place that Warren had led me to exploded with noise.

I couldn't believe it. There was a giant stage set up in the middle of a large park, away from the suburbs. Tree's lined the road, almost making a natural auditorium. There were hundreds of people standing and cheering, watching as I walked into view with a loose jaw and wide eyes.

My head whipped around when a drum beat reached my ears. I looked to the stage and watched as the drummer let loose; creating a beat that had me tapping against my sides. I was knocked breathless when a familiar girl danced into view, her hair a fiery red.

"Happy birthday, Jamie!" She cried as the drummer continued on.

This was Warren's present.

I whirled around, glancing at my boyfriend with eyes so wide that I probably looked like a cartoon character. I opened and closed my mouth several times, but nothing came out. He simply grinned at me.

"Happy birthday!" He shouted over the drumming and the screaming fans.

I was finally able to speak, "You bought me tickets to a Paramore concert for my birthday?!" I cried in disbelief.

He nodded, "I called in a few favors!"

I squealed and leaped at him, kissing him breathless before I shouted. "I love you!"

He smiled back at me before he glanced up at the girl on the stage. The girl, who I knew as Haley grinned before she spoke.

"Okay, so, this girl right here? Her name is Jamie Stronghold, and her boyfriend Warren brought her here for her sixteenth birthday. So, can everybody join in with me and sing Happy Birthday to her?"

My face flushed as I giggled and squirmed, listening to the band and its fans sing happy birthday to me, breaking into loud cheers as they finished. The band immediately launched into their first song as Warren and I weaved through the crowd to get into a good spot. People jumped all around us, hands waving, heads banging. It was exhilarating. Adrenaline pulsed rapidly through my body, exciting me; naturally.

I'd never had so much fun in my life! We jumped to most songs, and swayed to others. I felt like I was on a pirate ship at times like those, moving with the ocean current. The whole time, Warren stayed by my side, smiling when I sang along to my favourite songs. He found it funny when I really got into a song, I'd jump and sing and nod my head to the beat.

I was having the time of my life.

In between songs, Haley would sit on the edge of the stage and talk to us; one of the others would strum on a guitar in the background. The drummer kept cracking jokes, though. That was the thing I liked about Paramore; they weren't a band that was a run-to-the-safety-of-your-tour-bus-after-the-show type of band. They would hang out with the fans, they spoke to them, and they got to know them.

I was surprised that I hadn't lost my voice with the amount of songs that I screamed along to. They played all my favourites; CrushCrushCrush, Misery Business, Decoy, That's What You Get, Born For This, When It Rains, My Heart, Pressure, Decode, I Caught Myself… There was really too many to name, and it was so fantastic that I didn't have words to describe it.

When Haley announced that they had reached the final song of the night, I noticed her gaze flick straight to me, a knowing smirk reaching her lips – but she said nothing. I watched as she sat down on the raised part of the stage where the drummer sat behind his kit. The lights dimmed as she began to sway, a gentle melody reaching my ears as an old song started playing; I knew what song it was by the name, they always used this as the intro.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
that David played, and it pleased the Lord,  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth,  
The minor fall, the major lift,  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

The entire crowd swayed together as Haley continued singing – I raised my free arm, waving it in time with my motions. Haley paused half-way through the verse and held the microphone out towards us, and we all finished the intro, singing together, a chorus of voices all melting into the one.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Silence overcame us for a few short seconds – then the electric guitar rang loud and true. I jumped and screamed along with the others as the drums joined in. The excitement in the air was undeniable. I couldn't help the undertone of humor that coated my screaming as the song started – the lyrics reminded me so much of Warren and me. Ever since we had started seeing each other, it had become a favourite. Before the singing began, Haley looked down at me, winking before she spoke.

"This one is for you, Jamie!" She cried before launching into the song. I sang along at the top of my lungs.

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place,  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday.  
If only time flew like a dove,  
Will god make it fly faster than I'm falling in love? _

This time we're not giving up,  
Lets make it last forever,  
Screaming "Hallelujah".  
We'll make it last forever.

I turned to Warren as I sang, a bright smile lit up his face as he listened to the lyrics. His eyes never strayed from my face as I turned back to the stage. He reached down and squeezed the hand that wasn't raised above my head.

_Holding onto patience, we're in thin,  
I can't force these eyes to see the end.  
If only time flew like a dove,  
Well we could watch it fly, just keep looking up. _

This time we're not giving up,  
Lets make it last forever,  
Screaming "Hallelujah".  
We'll make it last forever.

As the tempo changed, so did the crowds movements. We began to sway again, waving our hands over our heads as we sang. I tipped my head back, letting my eyes flutter shut as the drum beats sounded in my ears. The cool breeze made my hair quiver against my cheeks. I sang the next few verses with as much raw passion as I could, jumping again when we reached the chorus.

_And we've got time on our hands.  
Got nothing but time on our hands.  
Got nothing but, got nothing but.  
Got nothing but time on our hands. _

This time we're not giving up,  
Oh; let's make it last forever,  
Screaming "Hallelujah".  
"Hallelujah".

I didn't scream hallelujah when the song ended – but boy, did I scream. Haley threw her water bottle out to the crowd as she wandered off the stage. The rest of us cheered and screamed as the adrenaline continued to wash over us in endless waves.

* * *

I giggled quietly against the skin of Warren's neck as we relaxed into the leather seats of the stunning Aston Martin that had been hired to escort me to my birthday present. This really was the best birthday ever. My buzz from the concert continued on, although my thoughts started to fuzz a little as the hours went on, it was almost two in the morning.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Warren asked, his fingers trailing through my hair.

I sighed, running the night over in my mind. It really had been incredible. After the concert finished, the band came back out and sat on a large couch on the grass. They then got into a deep conversation with the fans that stayed – of course, Warren and me were two of them.

We had been the last to leave. Haley and I ended up talking for over an hour – she told me about how Warren had come up to her one day while they were doing sound check. Apparently, Mum had rung their manager to tell them that Warren was coming to talk to them. I blushed as Haley continued to explain how she'd never seen such a love like ours.

The passion and the obvious excitement in the crowd were unbelievable. It was such an experience to be able to sing such fabulous, meaningful songs back to the people who wrote them. To be able to connect with people I hardly knew, to sway and jump and scream and dance and sing with them, the whole group of us simply connected on an emotional level. No questions asked.

I sighed again, struggling for words, "Yes, it was brilliant. There was just so much… _passion. _It was an amazing night, thank you for bringing me. I had the time of my life."

He chuckled against my hair, "I'm glad. That's what I wanted, you know. For you to have fun."

I smiled, pressing my lips to his burning skin, "It was the perfect present."

He sighed quietly, his arms dancing lazily across my skin. The feeling was so nice; it lulled me into a light sleep, his warm arms curled around me as I squirmed closer to him. The heat was so comforting…

"Jamie, it's time to wake up, sweetheart."

I grunted quietly, I didn't want to move. I was fine where I was.

Warren chuckled, shaking me the tiniest bit. "Come on, Jamie. It's almost three in the morning. If I don't get you up and into bed soon, you'll hardly get any sleep."

I whimpered in surrender, my eyes opening. I could faintly see the sky beginning to lighten. The sun wouldn't rise for a few more hours. I'd gotten at least one hour of sleep so far. I glanced up at Warren's face, even weary, he looked gorgeous. His lips were pulled up into a faint smile – his brown eyes dancing with amusement. He had my camera in his free hand, something I didn't know he'd brought until I started talking to Haley. I had so many pictures to look back on, and for that, I was tremendously happy.

The two of us silently got out of the car – I made Warren take a decent amount of photos of the car, I didn't know if I'd get another chance to admire it. I was hooked.

The lights were off in the house, but they'd left the door unlocked – we crept up the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone. Warren waited on my bed as I rushed down to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. I doubt you could really call black boy shorts and a tank top pajamas. But it was nothing that Warren hadn't seen before. He pulled the bed covers back and held me close as I crawled in next to him. I glanced up at the meadow above my head, a warm smile lighting up my face.

My smile faded when Warren sighed, "I really should head home, now…"

I tugged on his arm, snuggling into his warm chest; he had taken his shirt off to help keep me warm. "Stay," I whispered. "Please?"

He chuckled quietly, his arms tightening around me, "I can't say no to you," He mumbled into my hair, and I knew that I'd won.

"Warren?" I muttered, grinning in the darkness when he grunted in response. "Can I have one last thing before I go to sleep, even though it isn't my birthday anymore?"

He laughed in a whisper at my rambling, "Of course. What did you have in mind?"

Said mind immediately jumped to very inappropriate thoughts that I shouldn't have been having, but they overwhelmed me for a few moments. When I had collected my thoughts, I spoke in a quiet voice.

"Kiss me."

I sighed in content when I felt Warren's warm fingers lift my face up to his. The pad of his thumb drew small circles into the skin of my cheek as his chocolate eyes gazed into mine. He smiled slightly before ducking his head to press his lips to my own.

As usual, an electric current pulsed through my body, concentrated from my lips. I felt Warren's lips curl up into a smile as our mouths moved together. The kiss was slow, passionate and very, very sweet. These were the moments where Warren let me see straight into his soul.

I sighed against his lips before he kissed his way up to my ear, and instead of kissing that one spot that he knew drove me crazy – he whispered in a voice so soft that it lulled me towards sleep.

"Sleep, Jamie," He whispered. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

I curled into him, tucking my head into the crook of his neck. The words he uttered triggered an old memory – the day I had first been burned. It was no longer my birthday, my perfect day was over. Now it was time to jump back into reality.

I stilled in Warren's arms, my breaths coming in almost inaudible pants. My stomach twisted when I realized that this wasn't over. Something bad was going to happen. Soon.

No matter how terrified I was, I managed to fall asleep in the warm circle of Warren's arms.

He kept the nightmares away.

* * *

**Jamie: Wooo!  
BWA: Yep! He took her to a Paramore concert! I thought I'd bring my favourite band in for a little cameo.  
Emmett: That was the coolest concert ever!  
BWA: I know! But, as usual, things are going to go spiralling downward for Jamie in the next chapter.. Some of you might not like me for what I do, here... But! It has to be done.  
Emmett: Things will work out, though.  
BWA: Of course, they just have to jump a hurdle or two.  
Warren: Fingers crossed that you don't have angry mobs chasing you, huh?  
BWA: Oh great.. something to keep me up at night. Thanks, Warren.  
Warren: You're welcome.  
BWA: Anyway, did you like this chapter? I wanted to make Warren's present something that would really be a special thing for Jamie. It just goes to show how well he knows her.  
Jamie: Awww.  
BWA: -Giggles- Well... That's about it from us, once again, I'm sorry for the wait. I'll update again within the next few days, kay?  
Emmett: Be awesome and leave us a review!  
Magenta: I know this is like... completely off topic.. but does anyone else find Mr. Medulla's head creepy?  
Emmett: It's really big.. I wonder if his brain likes having so much extra room.  
Everyone: O.o**

* * *


	10. Fall Apart Again

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Oh, look! They're back!  
Emmett: Hiya! -Waves-  
BWA: Now.. as I mentioned in the last chapter.. this one is a bit darker. Some of you might not like me for what happens.. But.. it had to be done.  
Jamie: -Sad face-  
BWA: Jamieeeee, not now..  
Jamie: -Sniffles-  
BWA: -Whines- I'm sorry!  
Warren: It all works out, though.. right?  
BWA: Of course! We just have to get past this little hurdle first.  
Jamie: Little?  
BWA: Okay, okay.. so maybe it's a bit intense.. But.. Oh who cares.. I'll explain later. I'm too scared to explain right now.  
Emmett: Read on!

Disclaimer: Sky High and all its characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures - Jamie and any other characters you don't recognise belong to me.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Ten  
Fall Apart Again_

When I was little, I used to love dressing up for friends parties. They would have a theme; I used to like dressing up as a fairy or a princess, as most little girls did. I used to nag my mother until she let me wear a mask to my outings. I adored the freedom it gave me – to become someone else for a few hours, to live differently, to experience something new.

The masks that I used to love were the kind that I was trapped behind now.

My nightmares became more hauntingly ominous as the days turned into weeks. I would burn in my sleep – thrashing blindly and working, even in unconsciousness, to hold in my screams. The woman would taunt me – saying that I was running out of time, and that there was nothing that I could do about it. She terrified me.

I tried my hardest to keep Warren from sneaking into my window each night to help me sleep – I'd become extremely cautious with him since three days after my birthday; Mum and Dad were out and Will heard me screaming late one night. He came into my room to see me writhing and screaming in my bed, fast asleep. That was the first time the dreams burned. I didn't want Warren to have to see that. It was bad enough that Will had seen it and that he was worried about me.

I was scared. I'll admit that much. I was worried that I was losing myself in the anarchy of my situation. I was exceedingly quiet at school, if I did speak, it was like I was shouting, for all conversation ceased and the others looked at me with wide eyes. I felt a bit like a third party observer – watching from a distance as my brother and my closest friends conversed, stealing glances at me when they thought I wasn't looking.

I felt bad for distancing myself like this, but it was really the only way I could think of keeping myself safe. It was better for me to not talk at all and be all reserved around my friends instead of telling them what I was going through. That was the last thing I wanted. If things were turning dangerous for me, I would want my friends to stay out of it. My problems were mine to deal with, and mine alone.

I continued to practice with Alex, whenever I could. She said that the woman was becoming too powerful – I would lose my internal battle with her soon enough and there was no way to tell what could possibly happen. My stranger had managed to hold me at bay for over three minutes a few days back. It was a terrifying thing to experience… Having no control over your body. To be pushed away to the far spaces of your mind. Totally and completely helpless.

The questions that swirled around inside my head made me feel queasy when I tried to answer them. What did I do to upset this stranger? Why me? What did she want? Was I only allowed a certain amount of happiness before I was dropped unceremoniously into my own personal hell?

See what I mean?

I sighed, threading my fingers through a lock of my hair. Mum and Dad were out on a distress call and Will was out with Layla – so Warren was over with me. Will didn't want me to be home by myself, and neither did my parents.

Warren and I were curled up on my bed; the fading light from the sunset casted a luminous glow through my room. It seemed ominous to me, made me feel anxious. "Lunacy Fringe by The Used" played softly in the background. I couldn't help but relate to a phrase in the chorus of the song.

"_I'm so far gone, now._

_I've been running on empty."_

That's what my life felt like. I was like a car running on fumes – my worries had me acting mechanically most of the time. Acknowledging when I was addressed. Answering when spoken to. Doing what was asked of me. I'd taken away my own free will.

I groaned quietly, sitting up on my mattress. Thinking like this wasn't helping. I was only going to spiral further into my worries if I kept this up; I had to stop.

"Jamie?" Warren asked, sitting up next to me. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, keeping my eyes locked on the quilt cover, "Nothing more than usual… I mean… I know things are going to turn crap for me real soon, that much is a given. I just hate not knowing when and why…"

Warren sighed and placed both his hands on my cheeks, waiting patiently for me to look up at him. I bit my lip as I raised my eyes to his. "Jamie, we've gone over this. Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it. No one will hurt you."

I rolled my eyes, "Keep thinking that if you want. I only know my own fate."

"Jamie," Warren said sternly, placing a finger against my lips, shushing me. I smiled a little and kissed the pad of his finger, earning a tiny twitch of Warren's full lips. He studied my expression for a few moments, his lips turning down at the corners. He frowned for a second longer before he became curious. He slinked off my bed in a slow movement, standing in front me with an arm extended. I raised an eyebrow at him before I placed my cool hand in his warm one. With wary eyes, he gently pulled me up from the bed, his eyes tightening when I winced in pain, my ribs throbbing.

_Oh no…_

I pressed my lips together tightly as I came to stand in front of Warren. His hands were soft and warm on my waist. I pressed my face into his chest, trying to keep in my trembles. They passed a few moments later, and I relaxed against my boyfriend's chest. He sighed in relief and reached for my hand, leading me into the centre of my room. I looked up at him in confusion, and he smiled down at me before we started to move in a slow circle. We were dancing to The Used. I couldn't help but laugh.

As the song came to a close and the next song on my random mix CD began, something changed. I could distantly feel something clawing its way through my body. My fingers began to tingle and my toes curled – Warren's smile faded as he took in my sudden expression, I had no idea what he was seeing but I knew that this thing that was swimming through me was a change in my mood. They came quickly and unexpectedly – but never this strong. I recognized the feeling as it coursed through my veins like adrenaline spiked blood. Need. It was pure, animalistic need for the man in front of me. All rational thought disappeared as I stared up at him.

Warren's eyes seemed to darken as I stared into them. The drum beat in "Chaos by Mute Math" kept the same rhythm as my heart. Warren raised one warm hand and trailed the backs of his fingers down my cheeks, leaving heated sparks in their wake. I made a small, unfamiliar noise in the back of my throat, my eyes rolling back into my head.

That set him off.

Before I had time to comprehend what was going on, Warren's burning lips were pressed harshly against my own, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip, demanding entrance. As the beat of the music picked up, my need grew. Warren grabbed my hips as we kissed and I leaped into his arms, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist as he stumbled forward. I groaned into his mouth as my back collided with the wall behind me. I broke the kiss to breathe, my neck bending backwards, making my head smack against the wall. The pain of it was lost to the pleasure of feeling Warren kiss and bite his way down my neck. I gasped brokenly as my legs tightened around his hips, my hands searching blindly for the hem of his shirt.

He grinned against my neck when I found what I was looking for, and with a swift tug, the shirt was up and over his head, our lips connecting again. His tongue pushed past my lips and tangled with my own, they danced together, our hands searching frantically. My hands ran up and down his chest, feeling the dips of his ribs and then the bumps of his abs. The skin shuddered and contracted under my touch. I moved my arms so that they wound around his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair. He moaned against my lips, rocking his hips forward, and I gasped, my eyes popping wide as tingles shot from my head to my toes. I whimpered as he did it again.

Warren grabbed my arms and raised them above my head before he made quick work of my shirt, throwing it across the room. I knew I should have felt self-conscious or something with being so exposed like this, but I didn't. I knew I wasn't being myself, but this all felt too good that I didn't care at all!

"God," Warren breathed against the skin of my neck, trailing kisses down to my collarbone. My back arched into him as he stepped forward, pressing every inch of our bodies together, "You're so beautiful."

I hummed quietly and rocked my hips forward as our lips crashed together again. Warren braced his left hand on the wall next to my head while his right hand held onto my thigh, keeping me against him. Our lips moved feverishly as we tried to convey our need for each other in this one simple, heated kiss.

"_I know you stay true when my world is false,_

_Everything around's breaking down my chaos."_

The beginning lines of the chorus rang inside my head as the song began to come to a close. Even through the Warren-induced fog inside my head, I was able to think quite clearly. I linked the words to my current situation. The sudden need that had taken over my body had spiraled me into chaos; I had no control over my actions. I knew that this wasn't me, even now, my arms and lips and hands and all my limbs were moving without my instructions to do so. Warren was the only solid, true thing in my false, painful world right now. And here I was, well technically it wasn't me – but I was forcing him into something… I didn't want to do that. No matter how good it felt.

Warren's hands slipped down to the waistband of my jeans, and I was suddenly shot back into reality. But before I could speak, my lips were suddenly no longer mine. I panicked when I felt the familiar tug of being pulled into the dark depths of my mind. _NO! _I screamed, knowing quite well that I wouldn't be heard.

In a quick, lightening fast movement; my hands pushed Warren away and my feet collided with the ground. But the thing that left me dazed and absolutely disgusted was the loud _smack _as my right hand collided with Warren's cheek. I heard snarls and shrieks of defiance inside my head, not too far from me. D and L were outraged.

"How _dare _you touch me," The razor blade voice snapped, and Warren's eyes widened. I watched in anguish as he raised a hand to his cheek, wincing as he touched the tender skin.

"Jamie?" He asked, stepping forward.

"Oh, don't you wish," The voice replied. "You're a poor excuse for a human being, just like your father. Abusing young women in your desperate drive for power."

Shock spilled across Warren's features before they hardened and he spoke in an acid voice, "I'm nothing like my father."

My lips moved, allowing the strange voice to scoff in defiance, "You're _exactly _like your father."

I sobbed brokenly in the back of my mind, my anguish breaking through the stone-like mask on my face for half a second before it disappeared. I'm sure that Warren saw the pain spasm across my features because his eyes widened and he shot forward, grabbing my shoulders and burying his face in my neck, ignoring the hiss of protest.

"Jamie?" Warren asked again. "Jamie? Are you in there? I know this isn't you!"

"Get _away _from me," The harsh voice spat, and Warren flinched but shook his head.

"No. I know that Jamie is in here, you'd better stop hurting her."

The voice laughed one hard, dark laugh, "And where's the fun in that?"

Warren ignored her and spoke passionately into my ear, "Jamie? Jamie, please. Please come back to me. I love you."

The unknown woman shoved against Warren's chest, making him step backwards to stare into my blank eyes. I was surprised to hear my voice leave my lips, expecting the razor blades. But I still had no control over my body. What was going on here? My confusion and surprise lasted less than a second, overpowered by agony as I concentrated on the words that left my lips.

"How could I ever love the son of a criminal?"

_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

The intruder paid no attention to my screaming, watching in amusement and satisfaction as Warren's beautiful face contorted in pain. I watched in horror as his eyes filled with tears that I knew he wouldn't shed in front of me. He took a slow, shaky breath and averted his gaze, his fists clenched so hard that I was worried he would break the skin. He didn't look at me again as he turned and walked out of my room. The woman didn't even flinch as the front door slammed.

As soon as Warren was gone, the entity that had overtaken my body disappeared. Control washed over me like a tidal wave, and I fell to the floor. The tears I had wanted to shed gushed down my cheeks as I pressed my forehead against the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

What had that woman done!? She'd hurt the one person that meant more to me than anything. She had cut him so deeply that, myself or not, he would never speak to me again; I wouldn't blame him for being disgusted with me.

I slapped my hands over my mouth and screamed, seeing Warren's broken expression behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Warren's shirt, discarded on the floor. It was black, as usual. But it wasn't my favourite wife beater. It was just a normal shirt. I stared at it for a few moments before I crawled across the floor and picked it up, smelling Warren's scent on there, which brought a fresh torrent of tears.

It was then that I realized I was sitting on my floor, in nothing but jeans and a bra, holding Warren's shirt. I shook my head and slipped the T-shirt on, feeling the warmth envelope me.

I didn't realize the song had changed until it came to a close, "New Divide by Linkin Park" oozed out from my speakers. The last words echoing inside my head.

"_Give me reason  
to fill this hole  
connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide."_

* * *

**BWA: Don't hurt me!  
Emmett: I'll protect you! -Cuddles-  
Will: Where's Warren?  
BWA: In the other room.  
Will: Why?  
BWA: I told him to go in there.  
Will: Why?  
BWA: -Sighs- Because, they're going through a difficult situation, dude. I have to keep them apart until they work it out.  
Will: Oh.  
Jamie: -Sniffles-  
BWA: Aw, sweetie..  
Jamie: I'm okay. -Sniffs-  
BWA: Well.. at least I can say that I was freaking out before I put this chapter up. I know some of you might not be happy with me, but.. don't give up on them! They love each other, they'll work it out. Besides... techincally, it wasn't Jamie that said it.  
Jamie: Yeah! I'm innocent! -Sniffs- But.. Warren's still sad.  
BWA: I know - and you'll get to see how he feels about it in the next chapter. Yep. WPOV!  
Warren: -From other room- Yay!  
Emmett: He sounds alright, not too sad.  
BWA: -Shrugs- Okay.. you know what to do. Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. But don't worry, they won't be apart for too long.  
Emmett: Phew.  
BWA: Yeah.. I'm not gonna be THAT mean. Things are going to start getting pretty serious though..  
Jamie: Oh joy..  
BWA: Alright, I need to get Jamie some tissues and chocolate. Anyone for a girly movie?  
Emmett: We'll be back real soon.  
BWA: -Waves- I love you all!**

* * *


	11. Falling Slowly

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there, lovelies! See? I didn't make you wait all that long.  
Emmett: I think Warren is getting bored in that room..  
Jamie: -Whines-  
BWA: Oh, come on, Jamie.. Things are going to start to work out in this chapter; besides, now we hear Warren's side of the story.  
Jamie: He's not mad at me, is he?  
BWA: Oh, for petes sake..  
Emmett: She's an emotional wreck, isn't she?  
BWA: Mhm..  
Emmett: So.. this is a WPOV chapter?  
BWA: Yes, it is. And, by the way - thank you so much for not being too angry with me! It's sweet to see everyone all worried about these two. I thought it was funny how everyone has started to hate this unknown person even more nowadays. -Giggles- Very funny.  
Warren: -Whines from other room- Am I allowed to talk now?  
BWA: -Calls back- Yep! Sorry about that, dude!  
Warren: No worries!  
BWA: Okay, kiddies. Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eleven  
Falling Slowly_

**WPOV:**

How could ten words possibly hurt so much?

"_How could I ever love the son of a criminal?"_

I cried out and swung my now flaming arm at a nearby tree. The branch cracked under the assault and embers danced in the night sky. I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down, angry tears still falling down my cheeks.

Out of all the people to torture, why did that horrible person choose my Jamie? What had she done to deserve this?

I didn't understand how that could happen so quickly – one minute, we were relaxing on her bed, just wrapped up in each other. Then we got up and things turned so heated that I couldn't help but give in to my lust for the girl. Then, she's not even Jamie anymore, and she's yelling at me.

Her blank, empty eyes scared me more than I could comprehend. It's like; the girl that I loved wasn't even there anymore. She looked so broken, so vulnerable. It broke my heart. I tried to reassure her, to get her to break through the barriers; I told her I loved her…

"_How could I ever love the son of a criminal?"_

I flinched as the sentence came back to haunt me. I had to get home; I could cause damage out here. I turned towards my home and broke out into a sprint, the trees and streetlights whipping past me in a blur, my lungs burning as I kept my legs moving.

I stumbled up the stairs when I got home. Mum wasn't there; she was out for the night. Gone to dinner with some friends. Good.

Collapsing down onto my bed, I was assaulted with memories.

_Jamie, smiling up at me as I dropped her onto my bed._

_Jamie's hesitant smile as we walked up the path to my house for the first time, together._

_Jamie's demonic grin that one afternoon, while we were watching a movie._

_Wide blue eyes, staring at the sleek black car on the curb in disbelief. Her smooth, curvy form wandering around the vehicle. She looked perfect there._

_Homecoming; Jamie dancing with her hands above her head, singing along to a song that I didn't know._

_Jamie jumping and swaying with the crowd at the Paramore concert, belting out the lyrics to every song that they played._

_Watching as Jamie giggled and squealed, attempting to paint with my mother. Half of it got on her clothes. Even with paint all over her face, she looked gorgeous._

_Screaming echoed off the cafeteria walls as Jamie writhed in pain, her back arching in an unnatural way._

_Jamie's lust clouded eyes, gazing at me as we kissed and touched. Her perfectly smooth skin, her kiss-swollen lips._

_Our heated moment against the wall… _

"_How could I ever love the son of a criminal?"_

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, feeling my skin pressed against the material of my quilt. I had left my shirt at Jamie's house.

The thing that hurt the most was that I knew it wasn't Jamie – she didn't have control over herself… It wasn't her that said those things.

Jamie would never say that I was like my father. But the more I thought about it, the more I wondered if it was true. I mean, I had pretty much taken advantage of Jamie no less than half an hour ago. I'd taken her shirt off and all, and was about to go for her jeans when things changed.

Would I have hurt her if she had said no?

My father only ever thought about himself, no one else. He said that life was like a game of chess – There was always one piece that was more important than the rest. Most were just pawns. Distractions. Easily disposed of and replaced.

The man made me sick. I was nothing like him. Everyone in my life meant more to me than anything – I wouldn't use someone and then cast them off. Especially not Jamie.

She was everything to me. She was like air; I could only go without her for so long. Already, I felt deprived of a major component. She knew me better than I knew myself – She was the only person I'd ever brought home. She knew the real me, and she loved me for who I was.

"_How could I ever love the son of a criminal?"_

"Ugh! Stop!" I cried, beating my fists against the mattress. My teeth were clenched tight, so much so that it kind of hurt. But I would take any amount of pain to get rid of Jamie's hardened expression. I missed her already…

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night.

Mum got home later that night – she passed by my door, not hearing anything from the outside. She would have assumed that I fell asleep. I'd rather keep her out of this crazy situation. I didn't want her to worry. Jamie was like a daughter to her.

The days that followed were plagued with thoughts of Jamie. I thought back to the day I met her…

She looked so innocent, and so undeniably beautiful. The first time I heard her voice, I was knocked breathless – Even though I was supposed to hate her. She captivated me, she intrigued me, and I wanted to get to know her.

She wasn't like any girl I'd ever met before; she was real, out there, she had her own opinions on things and she was very protective of her passions. She didn't care about her looks, she lived in the moment. She could leave me dazzled with a single smile.

She had let me in without as much as a complaint. It was almost as though she was as curious as me. She was so easy to talk to, I felt like I could tell her anything. I'd find myself getting lost in her curious eyes at random intervals. She never ceased to amaze me.

Seeing her fight at Homecoming was incredible. She had such control! She was so in touch with her powers, it seemed as though her counterparts would follow an order, no questions asked. She was incredibly skilled, and she fought with so much raw passion.

I remembered the first time I kissed her. I had been talking to Layla about her obsession with Will, and on my way home, I realized that I was in love with Jamie Stronghold. I had crept up the tree next to her room and then into her window. When she said that she loved me too, my heart exploded in my chest. She loved me! I kissed her with so much wild abandon that we got quite carried away. The pout on her face when I told her I had to go was comical and it made me laugh. I didn't want to leave her, but I also didn't want to have to deal with any angry parents the following morning.

The night of her birthday had been magical. I'd seen a small advertisement for concert tickets. Paramore tickets. Jamie had mentioned that Paramore was her favourite band and that she would do anything to see them play live. I'd wanted to dance around the room when I found that ad. I called the company and booked two tickets that very day.

Jamie around cars was incredible. She really knew what she was doing – I could hear her muttering about certain parts as she circled the Aston Martin. I mean, sure, it was a good looking car and all; I guess I didn't see the draw like she did. Her eyes glazed over as she made her way around. I could imagine her in an old, tattered shirt and faded jeans. Legs sticking out from under a car, splattered with oil. I had caught her on her second loop to distract myself from that delectable mental picture.

She looked so passionate that night, jumping and screaming along to every single song. Her eyes closed and her hands would extend up and over her head when she really got into a song. She had so much fun that night, and I was elated when I realized that it was my doing. I had brought her here.

Before I met that miracle… My life had gone without meaning. I didn't want to exist; I hated my father, scared of becoming like him. I kept to myself, but I kept myself going for my mother. I had to. Then Jamie entered my life, and everything exploded with light so brilliant that I was blinded by it. She brought colour and happiness and understanding and fun back into my life. I was eternally grateful for that.

Thinking about Jamie was making my head hurt and my heart ache. I didn't go downstairs at all, I just continued to think. Wondering she could possibly be doing at this very moment.

* * *

Three days passed in total. Three days without Jamie. My heart ached so bad that I wanted to claw my way through my chest and rip it out. Just to relieve the ache.

I hadn't left my room except to have a shower and such. Mum had watched with pained, curious eyes whenever I passed her; I didn't mean to hurt her in any way, I just didn't want to have to deal with the reality of my situation right now.

I hadn't said a word since that first night. The phone had rung a few times, and Mum tended to talk for a while. She never told me who it was, so it mustn't have been important. I slept for a total of four hours between those three days. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw Jamie's face as she was taken over by that razor sharp voice. I didn't want to see that again. So, I just settled for watching the sun rise and then set after it had done its time. The moon took over not long after. It was the afternoon on the third day, three days…

My thoughts were interrupted by a timid knocking sound on my bedroom door.

"Warren?" The hesitant voice of my mother called. "Is it okay for me to come in?"

I wanted to answer, but I couldn't find my voice. It had been so long since I used it. Instead, I watched as the door cracked open and my mother peeked in, her eyes were full of concern and her lips turned down at the corners when she took in my expression. She came and sat on the edge of my bed, she didn't even jostle it. She watched my face very carefully as she spoke.

"I just got off the phone with Josie Stronghold…"

The last name sent a pang of longing straight through my heart – was something wrong? I didn't ask my question. I simply waited patiently for my mother to continue.

"Jamie isn't doing too well…"

My neutral expression cracked – my lips twitched and I squeezed my eyes shut. Mum sighed in relief as I raised my hands to rub at my eyes. "What's wrong with her?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"She hasn't said a word for the past three days. She's only left her room once each day. She's not eating. She's not talking… Just crying. Apparently… she's been wearing your shirt."

I flinched. She was hurting.

Mum continued without waiting for me this time, "Josie's worried about her. When Will got home the other night, he heard her screaming and crying – he went up to her room and held her while she sobbed into his shirt. She fell asleep in his arms that night." She sighed; this was as hard for her as it was for me. "She won't talk to anyone; she just sits in her room. Sometimes they can hear her crying during the night. She's not looking too good." She placed a hand on my arm when my breathing hitched. "She's pining for you, Warren. She _needs _you."

I sighed quietly and sat up, staring at my mother with pained eyes, "But… why would she want to see me? She feels horrible. I know she does," I explained. "She doesn't get over things like this easily. I _know _her."

Mum sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Warren, sweetheart; she loves you. No matter what happens between you two, she'll always love you. I've seen the way she looks at you. Being away from you is breaking her heart. And I know it's breaking yours."

I shook my head, trying to clear it, "She doesn't want to see me. She thinks I'm disgusted with her. She thinks I hate her."

She smiled slightly, "Then you need to go and prove her wrong. Tell her you love her; let her know that you need her, that you forgive her."

"It's not that easy," I replied. "She'll think I'm lying. She won't believe me."

She tipped her head to the side, her caramel waves swaying. "Make her believe. Make her realize that you love her. Make her believe you, Warren… Don't let her suffer anymore."

My shoulders hunched with grief, "I don't want her to suffer… But… seeing my face. Remembering what she said to me… Can you imagine how she'd feel?"

My mother took a deep breath and stared straight into my eyes, "Yes, Warren. I can imagine exactly how she'd feel. I know what it's like to be broken, to think you have no one. But I also know what it's like to realize that you have something to live for, and if that thing was suffering… Then I would suffer right along with it." I winced as she spoke. "I know what it's like to feel bruised and broken. To believe that you don't have a fighting chance to make things right. To feel that you don't have a choice…"

"Mum…" I began, pained.

"No, you need to listen to me, Warren." She demanded in a stern yet emotional voice. "You are _nothing _like your father. Do you hear me? Nothing. There isn't a thing about you that reflects him. You're kind and pure and sweet and caring." She sniffed, and I looked up to see her eyes filled with tears. "And I'm proud of you."

I sighed and pulled her into my arms, she breathed evenly against my shoulder, "But I'm hurting the girl that I love…" I whined.

"Then go to her, don't let her hurt anymore." She raised her head to look at me. "She needs you, Warren. She loves you with everything that she is. She has a choice and so do you. You chose each other. For every situation that life throws at you, sweetheart. There is _always _a choice. Never forget that."

I nodded, my own tears falling onto the blanket under me, "Thanks, Mum."

She smiled a beautiful, carefree smile before she stretched up to kiss my forehead. "You two will make this right, I know it." She said, trusting me completely.

"You're sure?" I asked, beginning to believe her.

She laughed and nodded her head, "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't one-hundred percent sure. Now, clean yourself up and go to your girl. Stop wasting time with me."

I smiled at her, peppering her cheeks with kisses, "You're anything but a waste of time. Thank you, Mum. For everything. I love you."

She sighed and hugged me around the waist, "I know, sweetheart. I love you, too. And you're very welcome."

* * *

After having another shower – just to be safe – I jogged down the stairs, kissed my mother on the cheek and made my way outside. Mum shouted her wishes for luck as I dashed down the pathway.

I ran all the way to Jamie's. I wouldn't let her hurt anymore; I had to get there as soon as I possibly could.

Mum was right; no matter what happened, Jamie loves me and I love her. I'd be foolish to let her go over something as small as this. She needed me.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally made it to the Stronghold's front yard. I glanced up at Jamie's window; the curtains were open, the afternoon light filtering in. The sun would be setting soon. I took a deep breath before I made my way up to the door, knocking three times.

I was sure that Mum would have rung Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold to let them know I was on my way. She wouldn't want them to worry either. That's what I loved about my mother; she always puts others before herself.

Mrs. Stronghold opened the door, a small smile on her face, "Hello Warren," She greeted me. "How can I help you?"

I smiled slightly in response, "Hi, Mrs. Stronghold – I'm actually here to see Jamie. Did my mother call?"

She nodded, her eyes brightening with the hope that we might be able to fix this, "Yes, she did. We didn't expect you to get here so fast." She chuckled to herself. "Warren, you do know that you can call me Josie."

I smiled and ducked my head, "Sorry about that. Um… Do you mind if I head up to see Jamie?"

She shook her head and ushered me in, "Not at all. She won't talk to us, so you're probably the best bet. I know she wants to see you."

I nodded, waving at Steve who was reading the paper. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm going to sort this out. I promise."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "I know."

I tapped her hand once in a comforting gesture before I slowly and silently made my way up the stairs to Jamie's room.

The door was closed, of course – I couldn't hear any noise from inside, but I was positive that she was in there. My heart accelerated, knowing I was so close to what I needed most. After taking a deep breath, I tapped on the door and cracked it open.

"Jamie?" I called very quietly, pausing when I heard her breathing catch. "Can I come in?"

* * *

**BWA: See? Dry your eyes, things are okay.  
Emmett: Nothing like a mother to make you feel better.  
BWA: But see? Warren knows that it wasn't her and he's determined to fix things.  
Warren: Yay! Warren to the rescue!  
BWA: ....  
Emmett: -Whispers- I think he's happy to be out of that room.  
BWA: I guess being cooped up for ages does that to you.  
Warren: -Gigantic smile- My cheeks are hurting!  
BWA: Where's Jamie?  
Emmett: I put her in the room Warren was just in.  
BWA: Oh - save me from doing my job.  
Emmett: Eh. -Shrugs-  
BWA: She's not going to be in there for long..  
Warren: She will be if you decide to take ages to update.  
BWA: Pfffft, I won't do that. I'll update as soon as I have a spare minute. Probably within the next day or two. We'll see.  
Warren: Good.  
BWA: Anyway; once again - I'd love to hear your thoughts! This is the first time I've done WPOV for this story; did I do it justice? Did you like it? Are you excited to find out what happens next? Even if it has nothing to do with the story tell me anyway! -Grins- I love hearing from you all! Seriously!  
Emmett: Okay.. someone obviously needs to go to bed.  
BWA: -Whines- Not yet!  
Emmett: Alright, alright. At least stop boring them to death.  
BWA: -Pokes tongue out- Fine, fine. Thanks for reading, everyone! I love you!  
Emmett: -Waves-**

* * *


	12. All I Need

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: -Waves- Hey there, lovelies! Sorry the update has taken so long.. But, most of you would have noticed the whole thing with FF lately. It wouldn't let me update, no matter how many times I tried. -Sigh- But, I can update now, so it's all good!  
Jamie: Yay!  
BWA: Emmett.. did you swap them around again?  
Emmett: Yeah, Warren's standing just outside. He'll come in soon.  
BWA: Oh.. alrighty then. Anyway, I loved the response for the last chapter - everyone was so happy to see that Warren had come back to her... But how will the confrontation go?  
Jamie: You're making me nervous.  
BWA: Pffft. I don't see how. You know of your own decisions.  
Jamie: Heh.. oh yeah.  
Warren: -Knocks- Can I come in yet?  
Emmett: Not yet, dude!  
Warren: -Whines-  
BWA: Hmm.. obviously, we've kept these two apart long enough. They seriously could have become pen pals during their time away from each other.  
Jamie: -Slaps forehead- Dammit! Why didn't I think of that?  
Emmett: Heh, can I say it's because you're an idiot?  
Jamie: ....No.  
Emmett: Too bad! You're an idiot!  
Jamie: -Whacks the back of Emmett's head-  
Emmett: Ow!  
Jamie: I said no.  
Emmett: -Grins-  
BWA: Alright, Emmett; come on, stop tormenting her. Since we've taken our sweet time with this update, we won't keep you any longer.  
Emmett: This is so exciting!  
Jamie: -Takes a deep breath-

Disclaimer: Sky High is the property of Walt Disney Pictures. Jamie and anyone else you don't recognise belong to me... Warren doesn't.. dammit!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Twelve  
All I Need_

Three days.

The days without him…

Will had found me on the floor, curled up, screaming and crying. As if seeing me screaming in my sleep wasn't bad enough; my brother also had to cradle me while I sobbed into his shirt.

What kind of a monster was I?

Once I'd managed to stop crying, I just went silent. I wasn't going to say a word because I knew my voice would crack. I also didn't want to take the risk of that razor voice coming back and making me hurt someone else.

I only left my room to shower and then I came straight back in. Even if Warren didn't want to see me ever again, I had a shirt to remind me of him. A shirt that I was currently wearing. If I had, even the smallest reminder of the love of my life, there was no way in hell that I would be letting it go any time soon.

Magenta tried to reason with me the morning of the second day, but I hadn't said a word. I just stared out the window. I felt horrible doing that to her, but I didn't have a choice. It was for her own safety. I didn't want to hurt her… But, nowadays, that was all I was good at.

D and L tried to soothe me when I cried, but they knew that their efforts were in vain. They said that it wasn't my fault. That I couldn't have stopped the woman even if I tried. But, what good does reasoning do? It doesn't take back what I said to Warren! It doesn't take back the fact that I hurt him! I would never forgive myself for that.

I hadn't eaten since that night… I felt sick to my stomach. I was absolutely disgusted with myself – As I should be. What kind of girlfriend am I? Telling her boyfriend that he's just like his criminal father! And it wasn't even me that said it! But it came out of my lips, so it's still my fault. The whole damn thing was my fault. Everything that had gone wrong this year was my fault. And there was nothing, nothing I could do about it except to suffer the consequences.

I got what I deserved.

I cringed when the shrill ringing of the telephone broke me from my thoughts. I didn't want to listen, didn't want to know who Mum was talking to. Whether it was Michelle or one of my friends asking for an update.

Michelle… How could I do that to her? How could I hurt her son like that? She told me what it was like for her to go through her husband's strange behavior, and then I just threw it straight back into her face! God! I was horrible!

I could hear murmured voices downstairs before the click of the phone being placed back in the holder reached my ears. I blinked slowly, feeling the ache in my eyes from staring for so long. I had hardly slept, whenever I did, I saw Warren's pained expression behind my lids, heard the cruel words I said to him.

I was too scared to sleep.

I didn't want to turn and see my meadow, for then I would be reminded of Michelle, which would start the spiral all over again. Why was that woman so nice to me? I just continued hurting people, yet she continued to love me.

My parents! How could I ignore them like this! I was their daughter for Christ's sake! I'm not supposed to treat them like they don't exist… I was a terrible excuse for a human being.

Unable to help myself, I turned and gazed up at the large painting of the sunlit meadow. I couldn't stop the wave of tears that streamed down my cheeks. That painting reflected what my life used to be like before this mess. It used to be sunny and colorful, full of love and happiness and friendship. We didn't have to worry about a crazy girl abusing people and being cruel. No, not at all.

If I was to have a painting that reflected my life _now. _It would be of a dead, dark forest. All the trees with no leaves, dark grey clouds hanging overhead, charred black branches. Red eyes following you… razor sharp teeth…

Jeez! The loop begins again, this time, I welcomed it. I should feel bad for everything that I've done to the people I love. I _should _want to hurt.

I flinched when three knocks of a fist against wood reached my ears. Someone was here… It couldn't be Layla; she wanders in off her own accord… Zach… maybe. But he has a signature knock. Ethan, possibly… But he doesn't come without Zach. The two normally come over together. Magenta… She doesn't knock as loud. It's sort of a timid little tap.

Maybe…

No!

He wouldn't come back; he wouldn't want to see me. He hates me. He's repulsed by the idea of ever loving me.

And yet, I couldn't shake the butterflies that assaulted my stomach as footsteps trudged lightly up the steps. They stopped right outside my door. I didn't turn my head; I kept my eyes gazing out the window, seeing nothing, really… Just the leaves outside.

Even the leaves and the trees had to put up with my wailing… Great… Now I'm hurting nature. Could this get any worse?

A light tap on my bedroom door completely captured my attention, I watched from the corner of my eyes as it cracked open.

"Jamie?" An all too familiar voice called. One that I didn't think I'd ever hear again, not in that loving tone. My breath caught and a new wave of tears rolled down my cheeks as I waited. "Can I come in?"

I didn't trust myself to answer, I didn't want to speak. I didn't want to hurt him again, like I knew I would.

The door opened very slowly, and I saw Warren enter my room, closing the door silently behind him. He took a look at me before he sighed. Was I that horrible? Did he feel that he was obligated to do this? Who put him up to it?

I bit down on my bottom lip to keep my sobs in. Warren very slowly crossed the room and crawled onto my bed. I kept my eyes firmly averted from his gorgeous face; I didn't have the right to look at such perfection.

"Jamie," He breathed, his voice cracking. I sobbed quietly, one little sob. "Jamie, please… _please _look at me."

I took a shaky breath before I turned my head, my eyes locking onto his. That warm chocolate brown that I missed so much. Suddenly, my world tipped back the right way, I was home. He was here. He was real.

But did he still love me?

His eyes widened as he took in my expression, "Oh, Jamie." He sighed, raising his right hand to cup my cheek, smiling slightly when I willingly turned my face into his palm. "Come here," He whispered, holding his arms open.

I didn't need any further encouragement; I leaped forward and crashed into him, wrapping my arms firmly around him. I had missed this so much; his arms melted into me, we fit together perfectly. This was what I needed. He lovingly kissed the top of my head as I sobbed into the warm skin of his neck.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I whimpered, feeling his arms tighten around me.

"You have nothing to apologize for," He breathed, pulling me into his lap and rocking me gently back and forth. Soothing me.

I shook my head; I wanted to get this out. "Yes I do," I replied quietly. "I had no right to say that to you, and I'm so sorry… It wasn't me, and I didn't mean a word of it. If I could take it all back, you know I would… There is nothing I want more than to be able to take it all back… I –"

Warren suddenly jerked me upright so that I was straddling his hips. He stared deeply into my eyes. "Jamie. Stop apologizing. I know it wasn't you. You have nothing to be sorry for – if anything; I should be the one apologizing. I left you when you needed me most. I shouldn't have walked out on you, I'm sorry."

"No," I whimpered, the tears starting again as I shook my head. "You had every right to leave, and I don't blame you. I'll… I'll understand if you don't want to see me again."

His chocolate eyes widened in disbelief, and he raised a hand to wipe my tears away. "Why on earth would you say that?"

I sniffed, "Warren, it never made sense for you to love me. I don't deserve you. All I'm good at is hurting people… Look how many times I've hurt you, and I haven't done a thing about it. I'm a terrible person. A monster."

"Stop," Warren demanded, his voice turning low and husky with his frustration. "Stop right now. Don't you _dare _say that, Jamie Stronghold." He ordered. "You are not a bad person. Do you hear me? You're a beautiful person, Jamie."

"Don't," I whispered, leaned forward to rest my head against his shoulder. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you; I don't deserve any of this."

He groaned into my ear, his hand coming up to stroke my hair, "Why are you so stubborn?" He asked. "Why can't you see how heartbreakingly perfect you are, Jamie?" He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Do you know what my mother said to me before I came here? She said that, no matter what circumstance, there's always a choice. And you chose to be good. You chose to be a hero. You chose to love me."

I sighed quietly, "They weren't hard choices."

He nodded, "That's right, and you didn't even have to think about them, did you? You know what you want, Jamie. You want to be good, you want to help, and you want to be loved. I love you, Jamie. I do, I love you."

I sniffed, I was about to argue but then I thought against it. He'd just argue right back. "What about your mother, what about Michelle? She must hate me…"

Warren gently pulled me back so that he could look at me, "Why would she hate you?"

"Because of what I said to you," I replied in a tiny voice.

"Jamie, my mother loves you like a daughter. She understands that you're going through a hard time, and she knows that it wasn't you. You're a good person. We all love you, Jamie. Why is that so hard to see?"

I stared into his eyes for a few seconds before I spoke, "You're nothing like your father… That was below the belt… I shouldn't have said it. I'll never forget the look on your face when I said that to you. I'll never forgive myself for that."

"I'm not mad at you," He said. "And it wasn't you, so technically, you can't take the blame. My mother said that I'm nothing like my father… and I believe her. If I was like my father… When I went for your jeans that night," I blushed as he spoke. "If you had said no, my father would have continued on anyway, he would have hurt you. But I would have stopped. I love you and I respect your choices, Jamie. No matter what they are."

I sighed quietly, "I don't know what came over me that night… It was one of those strange mood swings."

He smiled, "Don't worry, I liked it."

I blushed again before I spoke in a grave tone, "She's toying with me… It'll hit soon, and I'll have to be ready."

He curled a finger under my chin to pull my gaze back to his for I had looked away. "You won't stand alone. I'll be right there by your side, where I belong."

I bit my lip for a moment, almost scared to ask, "You love me?"

He smiled, "I love you."

Unable to help myself, I smiled so wide that it hurt my cheeks. Warren laughed at my expression before I leaned forward and captured his lips with my own. His arms wound around me. Holding me to him. My hands moved to cradle his face as our lips met again and again. He tilted his head up to give me better access. I liked kissing this way more than any, I don't know why… It just felt… intimate. I could taste his breath in my mouth, and I welcomed it, I missed the feel of his lips on mine. The smell of him. Everything. I didn't ever think I'd get it back.

When we parted, I smiled again, resting my forehead against his. "I love you, too." I breathed, watching as his eyes lit up. He craned his neck to press his lips to mine again.

"Don't ever leave me," I whispered in between kisses.

"Never," He replied.

We stayed like that for a while, holding each other, kissing. Just basking in the fact that this was real, that, through everything, we still had each other. This was what I needed.

* * *

I wasn't sure when, but at one point of the afternoon, I fell asleep in the warm cradle of Warren's arms. My eyes opened and I blinked a few times, my gaze coming to rest on the relaxed face of my boyfriend, his head resting on the pillow next to mine. I arched my back and stretched all my muscles, for the first time in three days, I felt rested. My gaze flicked to the window to see that it was pitch black outside. Huh. I wonder how long we slept for. My eyes moved to my bedside clock. Wow. Seven-thirty.

"Did we really sleep for that long?"

I turned back to the breathtaking boy next to me; his lips were pulled up at the corners in my favourite smile. "I guess we did, and I think we should get up now, because I'm hungry."

I couldn't help but giggle as Warren's stomach grumbled in agreement. He looked at me with a sheepish smile, "Yeah, me too."

With a grin, I slid out of my comfy bed and stretched again. I turned back to Warren only to see him staring at me with a curious glint in his eyes. "What?"

"I always liked that shirt, but it looks much better on you. It's sexy."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Sure it is."

He smirked at me and slinked off the bed, standing in front of me, "Very sexy," He purred, bending down to capture my lips in a searing kiss.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled against his lips. "We have to stop otherwise we'll never leave the room."

He chuckled and gazed at me with melting chocolate orbs, "That doesn't sound too bad, actually."

I smiled at him, raising my hand to brush my thumb over his lips, "I'm glad you came back to me."

He smiled in response, his hand catching my wrist and holding my fingers to his skin, "I can't live without you, Jamie."

I sighed quietly when his lips pressed against my forehead; he gave me the strength I needed to go downstairs. I wasn't sure what my parents, my brother and my friends thought of me, but I was going to do my best to make this right.

Warren noticed the change in my mood, my sudden burst of determination – for he grasped my right hand, twining our fingers as I ran my left hand through my hair. We walked slowly to my bedroom door, and I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that it was open, only the tiniest bit. I could have sworn that Warren closed it when he first came in… Did someone come up to check on us?

I shook my head and pulled the door open so that we could walk through. My stomach started to twist uncomfortably, making me feel queasy. Warren squeezed my hand in a ditch effort to calm me down. He knew that if we stopped walking, I would freak out and run back into my room and more or less likely hide under my covers.

I could hear the TV playing quietly downstairs; I hoped that the three of them were all in the same room, so that I didn't have to go searching for them separately. I wanted to get this over and done with. This was my family for Pete's sake! Why was I so scared to go down there?

"Come on, Jamie," Warren whispered as we walked down the last few steps. "You can do this."

"Yeah," I squeaked, nodding to myself. "I can do this."

When my feet touched the floor, I took a deep breath, there were no more stairs. Eight steps to the small hallway that led to the lounge room. Eight steps. I could do this.

I counted each step, surprised to find that my calculation was right. Eight steps brought us to the three step hallway. Then, after those last three steps, we emerged into the dim light of the lounge room.

My heart thumped unevenly as I took in my family. They were completely unaware that Warren and I were standing behind them. Will was sprawled out on one of the long couches, while Mum and Dad sat together; Dad had his arm over Mum's shoulders.

I glanced up at Warren with wary eyes, he knew I was nervous. What if they yelled at me? No… they wouldn't do that. They would understand.

I took another deep breath and squeezed Warren's hand before I cleared my throat. It felt like a strange, oddly formal thing to do.

But it worked.

The three of them turned their heads towards us, and I watched as their eyes widened in unison. Mum bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears as a smile spread across her face; Dad smiled knowingly, glancing at Warren before looking back to me. Will had a large grin on his face; he waved at me, getting up off the couch.

"Welcome back, kiddo." He said, "I missed you."

Smiling brightly, I sprinted to my brother, crashing into him. My arms wound around him in an instant and I laughed quietly against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I breathed.

Will grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back so that he could look at me, "Don't sweat it. I understand."

"Thanks, Will."

"Jamie?"

I turned to see Mum standing, Dad right next to her. Her arms were extended slightly, almost as though she was scared of me. That stung.

"Mum," I sighed, walking slowly towards her. She grabbed my arms and pulled me to her, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Jamie," She breathed into my hair, "Please don't do that again. You know I'd understand… no matter what the circumstance."

"Yeah," I whispered. "I understand."

I smiled when a large hand messed up my hair, "Dad," I whined. "Do you have to do that all the time?"

He grinned at me, pulling me from my mothers embrace. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm a dad, it's my job. It's good to have you back, sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just happy that you guys haven't kicked me out yet."

Mum laughed, "Of course you would come to the most ludicrous conclusion." She sighed before walking over to Warren and kissing his forehead. "Thank you, Warren."

He smiled, "Thanks for letting me see her, for letting me make this right."

"No need to thank us," She replied.

The depressing mood suddenly lifted, and it was like the last few days had never happened. Warren and I joined Will on the couch, watching Will's favourite TV show. Will and I joked with each other during the ad breaks, Warren and Dad started talking about the latest baseball game, and Mum watched on with loving eyes.

But… as usual… it wasn't bound to last. Not with me.

"Aw man," Will whined when the picture on the screen suddenly changed. "Stupid news…"

"Shush, Will." Mum mumbled, "It might be important."

I leaned back against Warren's chest as the words _Breaking News _flashed across the screen.

"_We interrupt your usual scheduled programming to bring you a breaking news announcement. After twelve years of imprisonment, Baron Battle has escaped from prison. We advise that you take a great deal of caution for the next few days, avoiding any suspicious looking people. Maxville police will be working round the clock to track him down."_

* * *

**Jamie: Oh, COME ON!  
BWA: -Laughs- I know, I know.. I'm sorry. These two kiddies can't seem to catch a break, huh?  
Emmett: Do you think they were expecting that particular twist?  
BWA: ..Possibly? I'm not entirely sure. Hopefully they're not too mad at us.  
Emmett: They won't be mad if you update soon.  
BWA: You think so?  
Emmett: Sure, why not?  
BWA: Well, Warren's back in the room.. He and Jamie are looking very comfortable right about now.  
Warren: -Smiles- It's about time we were all in the same freaking room.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Anyway, what did you think? Happy the two of them are back together? Angry that Baron escaped? Curious to find out what happens next? Let me know!  
Emmett: That's her way of asking for reviews.  
BWA: -Blushes- I thought I was being sneaky.  
Warren: ...Not really.  
BWA: Dang. But you know what I always say, reviews make for faster updates.  
Jamie: Unless FF is being lame.  
BWA: Yeah.. unless that happens.  
Emmett: -Looks out the window- Should we take evasive action?  
BWA: ..If you want to.  
Emmett: -Dives under the table-  
Jamie: -Rolls eyes- Oh yeah, he'll never find you under there.  
Emmett: -Hopeful- You think so?  
Jamie: Sure do.  
Warren: ....Anyone want to order pizza?  
BWA: I'm in.  
Emmett: -Peeks from under the table- Leave us a review, kiddies!  
BWA: We'll see you again soon!  
Warren: Woo! Pizza!**

* * *


	13. Taking A Stand

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: I think we made Warren angry.. I mean, come on, look at him.  
Warren: -Glares at BWA-  
BWA: Uh-oh.  
Emmett: -Grins- Technically, it's just you he's mad at.  
BWA: Oh, joy. He'll get better later, the big sook.  
Warren: -Pouts-  
BWA: Now that Baron Battle is out of prison, what do you think will happen?  
Emmett: Flying Ninja Waffles will fall from the sky!!  
Everyone: ....  
Jamie: Anyone else find that weird?  
Will: Now I really want some waffles.  
Jamie: Dammit, Will.  
BWA: Aw, you gotta love my random little weirdos. Anyway, I'll go and take Will to get some waffles while you read. Deal?  
Will: Deal!  
Emmett: Read on, lovelies, read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Thirteen  
Taking A Stand_

No.

No, no, no.

_NO!_

All my muscles locked into place as the TV screen flicked back to the program that we had just been watching. But I didn't hear it – I only heard the loud thump of my heart and Warren's harsh breathing. The warm hand that was wrapped around mine suddenly tightened, the muscles straining in his arm as he worked not to hurt me.

Even though he tried, I flinched as a searing twinge of pain shot up my arm. It seemed to thaw me out, though. Because my neck muscles relaxed, allowing me to whip my head around so that I could look at Warren.

His chocolate eyes were black as night in his anger. His lips were pressed together in a tight line, the tendons standing out on his neck and biceps. I distantly felt the warm flicker of flames against my hand. Normally it didn't hurt, because, thanks to my counterparts, I'd grown used to it. But now, with them not being on their guard, it suddenly got hotter and the heat seared against my palm. I yelped quietly and yanked my hand away.

That sharp movement seemed to bring the room to life – Mum and Dad shot up off the couch and Will followed straight after, to see if they needed any help. Warren glanced down at me before his face relaxed, but I could still see the anger behind his eyes. He was wearing a mask. For me. He didn't want me to panic.

"Warren," I began in a quiet voice. I reached for him but he flinched away from me. I tried not to show how much that hurt.

"I need to leave," He muttered, getting up. "I need to get out of here."

"Warren," I began again, standing with him. "Warren, calm down. Please."

He shook his head. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, "I have to go, I need to keep you safe. He can't come here."

'_Don't let him leave,' _L warned me, coming to life inside my head. _'He'll be reckless.'_

"Warren?" I mumbled as he turned to make his way to the door. "Warren?" I asked again, reaching for him. D growled when he shook my hand off. "Warren!" I shouted, I flashed around so that I was standing in front of him. He roughly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me outside. The cold night air felt strange on my skin.

"Jamie," He whispered, his voice cracking. "I have to go." He emphasized each word slowly, trying to drill it into my head.

I flexed my jaw before I took my stance in front of him once again, he didn't flinch away when I placed both my hands on his cheeks. "Look at me, Warren. _Please _look at me." He sighed and lifted his gaze to meet my own. "Don't leave. Don't let your anger get the better of you – calm down, please."

"He wants to finish what he started, Jamie." He growled, and I fought the urge to step away from him. He was never harsh with me. "He wants to hurt my mother. He'll hurt the things I love most. He'll hurt you, Jamie. I can't risk that."

I took a deep breath and stepped closer to him, his warm hands splayed out against my skin, resting against my sides. "That doesn't mean that you have to leave, we can keep Michelle safe. We'll stop him."

"I'm not going to risk your safety, Jamie." I could tell he was stressed, and it broke my heart to see him so worried.

"Please, just listen to me. We can help." I pleaded. "I love you, Warren. Don't leave me."

I knew that was below the belt, as he promised to never leave me again. But it was the only way I could think of getting him to stay.

He opened his mouth as if to say something before he closed it again. With a sigh, he reached up and covered my hands with his own. For half a second, I thought that I'd convinced him to stay, but then he wrapped his hands around mine and pulled them away from his face. "I know, Jamie. I love you, too. But that doesn't change the fact that my father is out there." He leaned down so that our lips were a breath away from each other, "I'll be safe, I promise."

I sniffed and nodded, knowing that I wouldn't be able to persuade him. He sighed and lurched forward, crashing his lips to my own. The kiss was fevered and rushed in our panic. Our lips moved together, trying to convey how much we loved each other in the few short moments we had together. He knew I trusted him and I knew that he'd stay strong for me. His hands tangled in my hair while I gripped at his shoulders, my tears falling freely down my cheeks.

He pulled away when the need for air became too much. He gazed into my eyes for a few moments before leaned in to kiss the tip of my nose.

"Be safe," I whispered.

"I love you," He breathed in response. "Now, go inside."

I nodded, my eyes closing. I didn't want to see him leave; it would be better if I opened my eyes and just saw the front door of my house, that way I would be able to do what he wanted and not be tempted to follow him.

I listened as his fading footsteps echoed in my ears, the slaps of his feet hitting the pavement disappeared after a few short seconds. I forgot how fast he could run.

'**Go inside, Jamie,' **D whispered. **'Do what Warren told you.'**

I sighed and let my eyes open, blinking rapidly to clear my eyes of the welled up tears resting on my lashes. I wanted to turn, to see if I could spot him. But I knew that wouldn't be a good idea. I stayed where I was, arguing with my rational thoughts.

'**Jamie,' **D growled. **'Go inside. Now.'**

My hands clenched into fists, my fingernails pressing painfully into my skin. After a few moments, I surrendered with a sigh, stepping forward once, hesitating, and then in a lightening fast movement, I sprinted up the steps and through the front door.

The others weren't in the lounge room or the kitchen; I listened carefully, finally hearing rushed voices from below my feet. They were in the Secret Sanctum. I rolled my shoulders before opening the door to the little study room; the hand scanner was open, obviously, the others had left it like that for me. I placed my hand on the small screen, watching as the computer behind it scanned my skin. After a small beep pierced the silence, the two panels of wood against the wall slid open, revealing two silver poles. I reached out and grabbed the one on the right, hooking my legs around it and sliding straight down.

Mum and Dad were hunched over a computer while Will sat on the pool table – obviously, we weren't allowed to go out on these missions yet. We weren't qualified. Mum and Dad were in their costumes already. I grabbed a small hair-tie from a table I passed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I walked.

Will smiled sadly at me as I sat next to him; I glanced up at my parents, trying to decipher the codes on the screen in front of them. "So, what's the verdict? Do you know where he is?"

Mum turned to face us; her face was hard and serious. "He was last seen in the city, but he got away before anyone could grab him. There was a blonde woman waiting for him on a motorcycle."

For some reason, that tiny detail made my stomach twist, almost as if I had the answer to the unspoken question. Who was she?

"We're going to go and check out the main street, see if we can spot him." Dad explained, turning away from the computer.

Will sat up straighter, "Don't you think they would be a little sneakier? Of course, it's obvious that they know people will be looking for them."

Mum shrugged, "Sometimes, details slip through the cracks."

"So, in other words, you're pretty much crossing your fingers and hoping they're stupid." Will answered.

"Yep, that's pretty much what we're going for," Dad replied, smiling a little.

"Jamie," Mum began, stepping forward a little. "Did Warren tell you where he was going?"

I shook my head, "No. He just said that he had to get away. He said that his father would be dead-set on hurting the things that he loves most. Michelle and me."

Dad's eyes narrowed, and I suddenly remembered the feud between the two grown men. "He wouldn't dare touch you if he knew what's good for him."

"I don't really think that Baron will be caring about his own safety after the two of us are dealt with."

Mum made a disgusted noise under her breath, "Don't talk like that, Jamie. We'll figure this out." She looked back at the screen as it beeped. "We need to leave; we can't risk them getting away if that's where they are."

"Anything we can do to help?" Will asked as they moved to leave.

Mum turned her head to look at us, "Stay inside. That's the most we can ask. Keep yourselves safe while we're gone. Jamie, it would probably be smart if you called Michelle. Just to see if Warren made it home."

I nodded as my heart gave a painful lurch.

* * *

As soon as Mum and Dad left, I made my way to the phone. Will went to grab his mobile so that he could ring the others, having them here would keep them safe.

I took a deep breath as I dialed Michelle's number; the phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michelle, its Jamie." I greeted, trying to keep my tone light.

"Hello, Jamie," She replied, and I noticed the strain behind her tone. She was worried. "What can I do for you?"

"Um," I hesitated, would this really be the best thing to ask?

'_You don't have a choice, Jamie.' _L reasoned. _'This has to be done.'_

I sighed and finished my sentence, "I was wondering if Warren was with you?"

Silence.

"Michelle? Is everything okay?"

I heard her voice crack over the phone, "No… He's not here. I thought he would be with you."

My eyes widened. I didn't want to think about the things he could get himself into, especially when he was angry. But the pictures pushed their way into my thoughts. "Oh God…" I breathed.

"Jamie?" She asked, panicked. "Jamie… What's wrong? Where is he?"

I shook my head, not wanting to believe it, "He said that he had to leave… That he had to keep me safe. I thought he would have come straight to you… But…"

"That stupid boy," She snarled under her breath. "He's thinking the same as me. Baron holds grudges. He'd want to hurt me by hurting the person I love most. Warren. And in that respect, the only way to get to Warren is through me and you." She stopped, and waited as I pieced the rest of it together.

"He always swore he'd have his revenge on my Dad… And, the best way to get his revenge on you and him would be to hurt me… Because, that would hurt Warren and my parents, and if Warren's hurt then that would hurt you…" I whispered. My head was spinning.

"He'll find a way," Michelle breathed.

"And with Warren out there on his own…" I continued. "He'd know I'd go looking for him… He'd know where to find me… because I'm always with Warren…"

She choked a little before she spoke in a worried voice, "Give it an hour or so before you go looking. I'll ring you if he comes home."

"Okay," I replied, my voice cracking in strange places.

"Take care, Jamie." She whispered before the phone went dead.

As soon as the conversation ended, all my muscles went numb and I dropped to my knees. I didn't realize I was crying until the crystal-like drops of water fell from my eyes and splattered on the floor. I shuddered when the door opened and a chorus of voices shouted my name. I made a small noise when Will picked me up with ease and set me down on the couch.

"Jamie," He asked, watching as my eyes flicked to the others, all standing there, watching me in return. Zach, Layla, Magenta and Ethan. "Jamie, who was on the phone? Was it Michelle?"

I nodded silently, my eyes distant, staring at nothing.

"What did she say? What's wrong?" He was getting anxious now. When I didn't reply, he grabbed my face in his hands, and made me look him in the eyes. "Jamie, what did she say?"

I swallowed hard before I spoke, "Baron is going to get revenge on Dad by hurting me, and then he's going to do the same to Michelle by hurting Warren because to hurt Warren, he has to hurt me… I can't win."

Layla bent down so that she was level with Will, "Well, Warren is at home now, so he can't get to them, right?"

I shook my head, "That wouldn't stop him… Besides – he didn't go home."

Will's eyes widened, "The idiot!" He spat. "How could he do that?"

I shook my head again, "There's nothing we can do about it now, besides… He promised he'd stay safe."

"Jamie," Magenta reasoned, sitting next to me. "You've seen how angry Warren can get. Do you honestly think he'd even remember the promise he made when he gets out of control?"

Zach sighed, "She's right, kid. He wants to keep you safe."

Ethan clapped Zach gently on the shoulder, "You should listen to your parents and stay here."

I glanced up at them, "Are you kidding me? My boyfriend is out there! I have to find him!"

'_Jamie, you promised not to do anything stupid until you heard from Michelle.'_

'**Technically, she promised to wait an hour.'**

'_Either way, you have to be careful.'_

Will stared straight into my eyes, "Listen to them, Jamie."

That's the thing I loved about my brother. He could tell when I was battling with my emotions, and he knew when D and L were trying to convince me otherwise in a dangerous situation. He knew what I wanted to do, but he also knew that I couldn't do it. I had to stay here…

I nodded with a sigh, relaxing into the couch. "Anything new?"

* * *

Time passed in somewhat of a blur that night.

Will and the others dawdled around the house – Will went down into the Sanctum every now and again to check the computer. Mum was linked to all sorts of things, so we could find all the information we needed. Baron was nowhere to be found, but police were still looking.

I stared out the window, never moving from my spot on the couch, watching as the sky darkened further and thunder started to rumble. Before long, there was a full-tilt storm going on outside.

Someone was always near the phone, just in case Michelle rang. But she never did. I promised I would wait an hour – it had been an hour. Did that give me the right to leave and start searching? Was she going to know that I left? Would Will let me leave?

'**There's nothing stopping you, Jamie.' **D encouraged. **'We have to find him. There's no telling what he could be getting up to right now. He could be hurt!'**

'_For once, I have to agree with her, Jamie. We can't just sit here and do nothing. He might need our help. This has to end tonight.'_

"And it will end tonight," I agreed in a quiet voice.

My eyes flicked about for a few moments, making sure no one was around. I could hear voices from all different rooms, but none from upstairs. I was free to go up.

Silently, I slinked off the couch and walked casually towards the stairs, fiddling with a strand of hair that had escaped my ponytail as I went. The more casual I looked, the less suspicious my friends would be if they saw me.

I managed to get all the way to my bedroom, completely unnoticed. As soon as the door closed behind me, I glanced down at my clothes. Warren's shirt and a pair of tights that I'd changed into this morning. That was not something I would wear in the middle of a thunder storm. With a sigh, I jogged over to my chest of drawers and pulled out my favourite pair of jeans and a dark blue, long sleeved V neck shirt. I threw on my favourite Converses, tugged my hair free from the hair-tie and made my way to the window. I would get caught out if I tried to creep out through the front door. This was my best bet.

I carefully opened my bedroom window, feeling the rain splatter against my face. It wasn't too windy outside, but enough to make my hair blow around my face like dark chocolate flames. I cautiously stepped up onto my windowsill, easing my way onto the extended part of the roof under my bedroom window. It didn't stick out very far, but there was a tree right next to it. After taking a deep breath, I leaped off the tiled roofing and landed on the nearest branch, it shook under my weight a tiny bit. I smiled through the water slapping against my cheeks before I leaped to the nearest branch, swinging from one to the other like a monkey. I was on the ground in no time.

'**Don't panic, Jamie.' **D soothed me. **'He'll be okay.'**

I nodded minutely, breaking into a sprint that pushed me forward so quickly that I was all but a blur against the pouring rain. As I ran, tears leaked from my eyes as I wiped all but a few thoughts from my mind.

Why couldn't I stay mad at Warren? That's what I wanted. I wanted to be angry with him for abandoning me at such a crazy time – to go out and more or less likely do something stupid that would end up in him getting hurt. But I couldn't. I loved him too much.

The rain almost stung with the speed that it hit my face as I ran – I wasn't sure where I was going, but I swore to myself in that moment that I wouldn't go home until I found him. Until this was over.

It will end tonight.

* * *

**Emmett: Jamie's a Ninja Monkey.  
Will: And Warren is depressing.... Where is he anyway?  
BWA: He's gone M.I.A until next chapter.  
Will: Oh.  
BWA: But, yes! Jamie's going to look for him. Any thoughts on what might happen now? Can you find any hints in the information I gave you? -Whispers behind hand- Did I leave any hints?  
Emmett: -Shrugs-  
BWA: ....-Slaps forehead- Well.. Couldn't Jamie have taken an umbrella with her?  
Jamie: -Yells from outside- No!  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Silly girl.  
Will: Wait.. I'm not supposed to know that she left.  
BWA: Who left?  
Will: Jamie... right?  
Emmett: No. She's still in the lounge room.  
BWA: I think you're imagining things, Will.  
Will: Oh.. okay then. I'm gonna go and eat my waffles. -Walks away-  
Emmett: That was easier than I thought.  
BWA: Eh. Will can be extremely stupid when he wants to be.  
Emmett: So I've noticed.  
BWA: Okay, the next chapter is WPOV! Woo!  
Emmett: Be sure to leave us a review, kay?  
BWA: Yeah! I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
Emmett: And your theories!  
BWA: You gotta love the theories.  
Emmett: I'd rather hear YOUR theories.  
BWA: -Stares- I don't have theories, Emmett. I know what happens.  
Emmett: Oh, yeah.. right..... Do you want to hear my theories?  
BWA: Sure, why not?  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Okay, well.. I'm gonna go and listen to his thoughts. We'll see you soon!**

* * *


	14. On My Own

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Okay, so.. Jamie's out looking for Warren, Will and the others are still in the house, and Warren is goodness knows where.. Things are going well.  
Will: -From the kitchen- What was that?  
BWA: Nothing!  
Emmett: Food is a good distraction for that kid.  
BWA: Sure is. Okay, we've finally made it to another WPOV. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to seeing his side of the story.  
Emmett: I know I am! Oh! I love this song! -Dances-  
BWA: -Giggles- I'm glad you guys are liking this so far! I'm sorry for all the cliffies, and yes; I'm saying that because I've left a massive one at the end of this chapter. -Insert evil laugh here-  
Emmett: Again?  
BWA: Yeah..  
Emmett: Alrighty then..  
BWA: Well.. Emmett's started putting a particular song on repeat, so we're gonna go dance now.. I hope you all like this chapter!  
Emmett: WPOV! -Girly squeal-  
BWA: -Giggles-

Disclaimer: Sky High doesn't belong to me.. blah blah blah. I know.. Jamie's mine, though! But, I wouldn't mind having Warren warm me up on a cold night, if you know what I mean. -Wink-

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Fourteen  
On My Own_

**WPOV**

Ever since I was little, I had to work to control my anger. I'd been known for being a little uncontrollable when it came to being angry. My father had a bad temper – he'd always get angry and light up, storming out of the house and not getting back until the early hours of the morning. It was only now that I remembered that he'd always come back with a bruise or a gash somewhere on his body.

I used to love my father. I looked up to him; I even wanted to grow up to be like him one day – what a stupid thing to want. My father was a coward. A cruel, selfish coward and I never wanted to have anything to do with him ever again. Unfortunately, I'd inherited his powers, the bright orange flames that danced on my hands and up my arms whenever I wanted them there. I had his eyes, too. Jamie loved my eyes… she said they looked like melting chocolate. How could she love my eyes, when they were an exact duplicate of my father's? How could she love them and know that the man who had the same eyes would kill her without hesitation.

I shuddered violently and let my arm jerk forward, my knuckles connecting with the tree I was currently abusing. My fists were torn and bloody, but I didn't care. I was frustrated and humiliated and disgusted with myself. Bloody knuckles were a small price to pay.

I couldn't believe that I had walked out on Jamie like that… I felt the bile rise in my throat as I remembered the panicked look on her face. My anger grew and I became more aggressive towards the tree as I let the recent memory play behind my eyes.

_The second that the news report ended, my body froze, shutting down. I couldn't process what had just been said, and I knew for a fact that I didn't want to. _

_I distantly felt Jamie's fingers tighten around my hand, and my grip tightened in response. I knew I would have been hurting her, but I couldn't find the right muscles to make it stop. My father was out of prison… How is that possible? Why would he want to get out? Okay… that was a stupid question. _

_As my anger grew, I could feel the heat flickering down my arm, setting my hand aflame. Jamie's grip relaxed for a short moment before her fingers tightened again, but not in comfort. When I heard her yelp, my brain connected to the rest of my body, and I realized I'd hurt her._

_I'd hurt her._

_I chanced a look at her and immediately regretted it. Her eyes were wide with panic and worry – her lips parted slightly, as if she wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. I wasn't sure if she noticed, but her slim form was trembling in tiny little motions. Almost as if she'd been struck by a cold breeze. I wasn't sure what she was seeing on my face, but it made her pale slightly. I worked to wipe all emotions from my face as I continued to watch her reactions. I noticed a flicker of recognition dance across her eyes. Her lips pushed together into a thin line, determination floating across her face for a small moment._

"_Warren," she began, her voice quiet and laced with panic. I flinched away from her touch… I would hurt her again. I was a monster. Just like my father. I'd hurt her more than enough times, she should hate me. Why did she keep taking me back!? Why did she love me?_

_My rushed thoughts lasted less than a second, and as soon as I saw pain spasm across her delicate features, I stood up - needing to get away._

"_I need to leave," I muttered, voicing my thoughts. "I need to get out of here."_

_Jamie stood with me, keeping a distance. So she should. "Warren," she began again. "Warren, calm down, please."_

_I shook my head, trying to fight against the urge to stay. I didn't want to leave her, but I would hurt her if I stayed. My thoughts were a jumbled mess…_

"_I have to go," I argued quietly. "I need to keep you safe. He can't come here." I froze for a second, my voice sounded strange._

"_Warren?" Jamie whispered, her voice cracking as I turned to leave, taking quick steps. "Warren?" She repeated, her hand caught my shoulder before sliding down my arm, towards my hand. In my anger, I shook her hand away, ignoring the pang of longing that shot through my heart. "Warren!" She shouted, irritated. She blurred slightly as she flashed around so that she was standing in front of me. I didn't hesitate as I flung my arm around her waist, pulling her out the door. We stumbled down the steps and onto the concrete path._

"_Jamie," I breathed, my voice broke, as quiet as it was. "I have to go." I said each word as slowly as I could, silently pleading for her to understand._

_She clenched her jaw and took a step so that she was in front of me again. I didn't move away when her cool hands touched my face. I needed this. "Look at me, Warren." She pleaded – I couldn't… I'd give in. "_Please _look at me." I sighed and lifted my gaze to her wide ocean blue orbs. "Don't leave. Don't let your anger get the better of you – calm down, please."_

_Why did she want to keep me here? My father was out there… he would kill her if he got the chance! "He wants to finish what he started, Jamie." I argued, my voice low and harsh. I noticed her flinch, her muscles coiling in defense. "He wants to hurt my mother. He'll hurt the things I love most. He'll hurt you Jamie. I can't risk that."_

_I listened to my words as I spoke them, realizing the horrible truth that they were right on the mark. My father held grudges, he would never give in. He wouldn't let my mother get away with what she did, getting him sent to prison. He would hurt her. He knew that I loved my mother, he would torture her for information if he got the chance. She would tell him about Jamie, and then he would come looking for the soft perfection of the girl in front of me. He couldn't hurt her. I wouldn't let him._

_Jamie took a deep breath, drawing me back in before she stepped towards me. My hands pressed against her sides, my fingers splayed out against her skin. "That doesn't mean that you have to leave," she argued. "We can keep Michelle safe. We'll stop him."_

_No. I wouldn't let her put herself in harms way just to keep us from being hurt. "I'm not going to risk your safety, Jamie."_

_I watched as she started to tremble, she was hurting more than she wanted me to see. Her eyes began to water and her voice shook when she spoke. "Please, just listen to me. We can help," she pleaded. I noticed that she hesitated for a few moments, her bottom lip snaking in between her teeth. "I love you, Warren. Don't leave me."_

_My thoughts were wiped clean the moment those words left her mouth. I had promised her that I wouldn't leave. I would hurt her. Again. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. My eyes closed as I sighed. Sometimes… you had to hurt the ones you love to keep them safe._

_My eyes opened as I raised my hands up from her sides so that I could cover her hands with my own. I didn't miss the flicker of hope in her eyes as my fingers curled around her own – she held her breath, only to release it in a rush as I pulled her hands away from my skin. "I know, Jamie. I love you, too. But that doesn't change the fact that my father is out there." My heart was shattering with every word that I whispered to her. I wanted to punch myself in the gut for hurting her. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have any other options. "I'll be safe, I promise." I breathed, leaning down so that my lips brushed against hers as I spoke._

_She sniffed and nodded, giving up with a quiet, shaky sigh. I inhaled the rush of air before I rocked forward, bringing our lips together. Once again, we became lost in each other – sometimes, when we had no words to explain our feelings with, our bodies brought the message across, crystal clear. Her lips parted and she breathed harshly into my mouth, the sound was cracked and broken, but she knew she wouldn't be able to persuade me any more. Our mouths collided again and again, wanting to prolong the moment, but we both knew that we were out of time. I had to leave. And she had to stay here._

_As if she could tell that our moment was racing towards its ending, she gripped my shoulders in her hands, anchoring herself to me. She was so soft… My hands moved up her arms, across her shoulders, dancing along her neck until they found the fiery locks of her hair. My fingers tangled through them, feeling the heat sear against my hands. Jamie's tears fell onto my arms, and I could taste them on her lips. I noticed when she was running out of breath, she began to shake._

_I pulled away after pressing another soft kiss to her lips. I stared into her breathtaking eyes – glassy from her falling tears. Even though she had given up, she was begging me to stay. And I had to say no. _

_Slowly, I leaned in and pressed my lips to the tip of her nose._

"_Be safe," she whispered, broken and defeated._

_My heart gave another painful lurch at the sound. Even though I was leaving, she knew that I still cared for her. "I love you," I breathed. "Now, go inside."_

_She nodded slowly, her eyes sliding closed. She was telling me to leave – she didn't want to see it happen. I gently stroked her cheek once more before I stepped away; after another long look at her perfect face, I clenched my fists and broke into a sprint, racing past her and down the path._

As the memory faded, my anger and self-loathing grew. Why did I leave her? I felt sick when I thought of what she would look like now. The look on her face when I'd walked into her room after those three days apart danced behind my eyes. I promised I wouldn't hurt her again… and what had I done? I'd made her let me go… I made her let me walk away. She let me hurt her.

My hands burned, the bright flames stinging the open cuts. I reached out and braced my hands against the tree, my fingers curling in and grating painfully through the bark. With a quiet sigh, I leaned my head against the large trunk. The falling rain dripped down through the leaves and onto my skin, soaking my clothes. My hair stuck to my face in a matted mess, but I didn't care.

My heart thumped unevenly, every beat a silent plea to return to Jamie. Would she take me back this time? I shook my head against the thought, feeling my forehead scrape across the bark. Of course she would – she loves me.

As I stood there, another memory began to probe at my conscious thoughts. I didn't force the memory back as it flooded my mind. The strange, vaguely familiar thoughts of a much younger me left me scrambling for a moment. The memory was muddy and roughly pieced together, but it was fairly easy to understand.

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"_

_I grinned and sang along to the SpongeBob Square pants song. SpongeBob was the bestest! Mama always watched SpongeBob with me, but she had to go out. She put on her superhero costume before she left. She didn't tell me where she was going, but Nicky told me that she would be back soon. Nicky was fun – she liked SpongeBob, too._

"_Warren, don't you think it's time for you to go to bed?" Nicky asked, looking down at me. Nicky was a grown up._

"_Nu-uh," I replied, shaking my head. "Mama hasn't read me a bedtime story, yet."_

"_Do you want me to read one to you?" She offered. _

_I smiled at her, "Mama still has to read me one… You can read me one, too, if you want."_

_She laughed and messed up my short hair, "Cheeky boy. I guess we'll have to wait for your Mama to get home, won't we?"_

"_Yup!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air. When SpongeBob came back on, I turned to Nicky and pressed a finger to my lips, shushing her._

_Daddy liked SpongeBob, too. But he didn't watch it with me like Mama did. Daddy went out a lot – he didn't tell me where… but he always brought me a lolly if I was a good boy for Mama. He left this morning and hadn't been home yet. He missed lunch… I hope he had a sandwich._

"_Warren?" Nicky asked, tapping my leg. I giggled and squirmed away from her. She wasn't smiling. "Sweetie, stay in here okay?"_

"_Kay," I mumbled, watching the TV screen. Nicky got up and walked to the front door, I didn't know why she was going there… Nobody knocked. _

_I heard the door open and Nicky's voice – she didn't sound happy to see whoever was at the door… She sounded scared._

"_Michelle," I heard her gasp. "What the hell happened to you?"_

_I smiled, Nicky said a bad word. Michelle was my Mama's name… Mama was home!_

"_Mama!" I squealed, turning to peep over the top of the couch. Mama walked in with Nicky; my eyes widened… Mama didn't look so good. She spilled red paint on her cheek… and on her clothes. She looked like she was gonna throw up… Her eyes were red, too. Was she crying? Mama needed a tissue!_

_I wanted to get up and go see her, but Nicky told me to stay here… I had to listen to Nicky. She was the grown up. With a sigh, I turned and watched the rest of SpongeBob. He was funny._

_When the show finished, I turned around again. Mama still hadn't come out to say hello… I could hear her talking to Nicky – she sounded funny… Her voice was all shaky. Maybe she was cold. My voice did that when I got up early during winter. It's always cold in winter. _

_Nicky didn't tell me how long I had to stay on the couch for, but I thought I'd been here for long enough. I was kinda thirsty, too. With a determined huff, I hopped off the couch. I was still a little small and had to jump a tiny bit to get down._

_I wandered into the kitchen but stopped short when I saw Mama and Nicky. Mama had her head on Nicky's shoulder, the two grown ups were hugging. I liked hugs. But Mama was still sad… All the paint was gone, and she didn't have her costume on anymore, but she had pink cuts on her pretty skin and big purple blotches. Had Mama been playing with my stamps?_

"_Mama?" I asked, shuffling a little when the two of them turned to look at me._

"_Hi, sweetie," Mama whispered, leaning away from Nicky and holding her arms open to me. I didn't waste any time running and jumping into her arms._

"_You were gone for a long time," I scolded her, my bottom lip pushing out a little as I took in a yucky cut on her cheek._

"_I know," She replied, hiccupping. I smiled a little, it sounded funny. "I won't do it again, I promise."_

_She still didn't look happy, "Are you okay, Mama?" I asked, touching a purple mark on her neck. She sighed, happy I was being gentle._

"_Not really," She replied. "But I'm here with you, so it's alright."_

_Daddy made Mama happy… but he was out. Maybe Mama knew where he was. "Mama?" I asked again, playing with a lock of her pretty hair. It looked like caramel. Caramel was yummy._

"_Yes, Warren?" _

"_Where's Daddy? When's he coming home?" I asked. "You both missed SpongeBob… Nicky didn't watch it all."_

_I watched as her lips pushed together and her eyes filled with tears. Why was Mama sad? Was it because she missed SpongeBob? It would be on again tomorrow… _

_Mama looked up at Nicky, tears falling down her cheeks. "Do you want a drink, Warren?" She asked._

_I nodded, "Yes, please." _

_Maybe they didn't know where Daddy was… I'd ask again later._

_Mama hiccupped again and pulled me close. Mama always smelled pretty. I nuzzled into the soft skin of her neck, checking for purple blotches. She kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around me while I held onto her neck. I heard her crying again… I didn't want Mama to be sad. I hugged her tighter._

"_Don't cry, Mama." I whispered. "I don't have any tissues…"_

_She laughed a little, before hiccupping and starting again. "Sorry, sweetheart. I love you."_

_I smiled, "I love you, too, Mama. Forever."_

My fists balled up as the second memory drifted away, having reached its purpose. I groaned and slammed my fists against the tree. My mother… this would be killing her, not knowing where I am. She would be panicking. Worrying about both me and Jamie – she's had personal experience when it comes to my father's anger. How could I have left her alone, too? I really was a monster. Abandoning the people I love when they need me the most.

Jamie wasn't completely alone. She had Will, my best friend. Will was a good kid, he would take care of her. No doubt he would think that I was a total and complete idiot. I didn't blame him, I really was. But my mother, she was all alone. Unless Nicky had contacted her. Nicky had been my mother's best friend since Sky High, the two were in the same Hero class.

The minute I had walked away from Jamie, I just ran. I didn't have a particular destination in mind; I just needed to get away. I ran for at least half an hour before I slowed to a walk and just wandered. I wasn't sure where I'd ended up; it was in a large park of some sort. Away from any houses. Maybe I'd stumbled into the Maxville Reserve. A very pretty place full of trees and things. Jamie liked it here. I'd managed to find the large open expanse in the middle. The Maxville Reserve was a massive place, and this large, clear circle was almost like a mini football field. It was surrounded by trees, and one of those trees was currently taking the majority of my anger.

Suddenly emotionally drained, I sighed and relaxed against the tree, the flames on my hands flickering away. The rain had no effect on it. My eyes closed and I simply stood there against the tree, feeling nothing. The falling rain and random claps of thunder the only sounds ringing in my ears.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before a set of footsteps reached my ears. They were timid and quiet, almost as if the person was pausing every few seconds. My heart began to beat faster, hoping for a familiar face to walk out from the break in the trees. I didn't dare open my eyes. She wouldn't come looking for me. But then again, Jamie was stubborn. She wouldn't listen.

The footsteps drew nearer before they stopped completely, and a startled gasp filled the eerie silence. I held my breath, waiting.

"Warren?"

My eyes snapped open at the intensity of the familiar voice. I turned my head to see Jamie standing a few steps away from me. Her hair was down, sticking to her skin, much like mine was. Her eyes were wide and pleading, begging for me to forgive her for not listening. I knew she wouldn't, either way.

"Jamie," I breathed, relishing in the warmth of being able to say her name again.

She sobbed brokenly and sprinted across the small space between us, slamming straight into me. Her arms wound around my neck and I wasted no time in winding my arms around her slim frame. She pressed her lips to any skin that she could reach, my shoulders, my neck… anywhere.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her rain-soaked hair. "I didn't mean to leave."

"I know," She sniffed, pulling me closer. "I understand."

I gently pulled her away from me, taking her face in my hands before I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She responded immediately, her lips moving against mine in perfect harmony. She wrapped her left arm around my neck while her right hand fisted into my hair. My arms moved to wrap around her once again. I could taste the rain on her lips as they slid over mine, taking my bottom lip between hers. When a loud clap of thunder sounded over our heads, we parted, gasping for air. Our foreheads rested together as we tried to calm our breathing.

I flinched slightly when Jamie reached down to take my hands in her own, inspecting my cut up knuckles, watching as the rain washed the blood away.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice both disapproving and understanding at the same time.

"I let my anger get the better of me," I answered, watching the rain roll off her skin.

Her gaze lifted to my face and she smiled a little before she looked over my shoulder. Her eyes widened and she froze like a stone sculpture in front of me, her lips hanging open slightly.

"Jamie?" I asked, panicked. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer; she just continued to stare over my shoulder in absolute terror. Unable to bear seeing her looking like that anymore, I turned; Jamie thawed out a little and gripped my arm tightly as I faced away from her. My eyes swept across the large oval, coming to rest on two frozen silhouettes. A flash of lightening went off, illuminating two menacing faces. One I had seen only once, and another that was terrifyingly familiar.

"Hello, son."

* * *

**BWA: Ooooooh! I know, I know! I'm sorry!  
Warren: -Jaw drops-  
Jamie: Aw man!  
BWA: I'm sorry, kiddies..  
Warren: So.. what's next?  
BWA: Well.. the next chapter is pretty major. There's a massive fight.  
D : Wooooo!  
BWA: -Grins- At least someone's excited.  
Emmett: Warren watches SpongeBob?  
BWA: Of course! I love SpongeBob. He's awesome. And Patrick is adorable.  
Warren: -Blushes-  
BWA: Did anyone notice the mention of my sister in this chapter? Let me know if you did!  
Warren: My knuckles hurt..  
Jamie: That's what you get for starting fights with trees.  
Warren: -Whines- The tree started it!  
Emmett: -Sings- Come back to Texas! Mexican food sucks north of here, anyway!!  
BWA: -Giggles- Good song.. Oh! There's only two chapters left of this story.. Did you know that?  
Jamie: Wow.. are you serious?  
BWA: Yep. But don't worry, I'm going to start writing the sequel real soon! I'll tell you more about it later, though.  
Emmett: -Plays guitar- Mexican food sucks north of here, anyway!  
BWA: Okay.. I gotta take this song off repeat. Leave us a review before you go, lovelies! I'll update again soon!  
Emmett: Come on! Sing with me! -Holds out microphone-**

* * *


	15. Break The Same

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Yep, we've finally reached the confrontation. You'll get your questions answered in this chapter.  
Jamie: -Growls-  
BWA: ..Angry?  
Jamie: Duh.  
Warren: My Dad's here..  
Emmett: Your Dad's a pervert.  
BWA: Well... when someone is locked up in prison for goodness knows how many years.. you can imagine they'd get a bit of a dirty mind. But yeah, this guy is pretty weird.  
Jamie: I get to kick some ass in this chapter!  
BWA: ..But, in that respect.. You get your ass kicked as well.  
Jamie: Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in.  
BWA: -Grins- I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it's really agressive and full on, and you really see just how angry Jamie can get.  
Jamie: Woo!  
BWA: Well, before I let you read - I just wanna say that I've loved hearing all your theories. Shockingly enough, a couple of you were very close. It freaked me out a little. -Giggles-  
Emmett: Come on, come on.. I wanna read!  
BWA: Okay, okay, go on.  
Emmett: Woo!

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen  
Break The Same**_

**JPOV:**

I'd never felt such overwhelming relief before. After two or so hours of wandering, I ended up in the middle of the Maxville Reserve. Warren knew that I liked it here; I could only hope that he'd ended up in this large park.

I followed the sounds of the rain, listening to where it was louder, meaning there wasn't as much tree cover. Open spaces were my best bet. I knew there was a large oval-type space in this monstrous reserve, and I ended up walking towards it. The rain soaked through my shirt in record time, making it hug to my body like a second skin.

I wanted to drop to my knees and cry out my thanks when I found Warren in the large expanse of grass, the cloudy sky acting as a dark blanket above our heads. I ran to him and we clung to each other, muttering apologies and understandings. He wasn't angry that I had come to find him – he knew I wouldn't follow his orders for too long.

His knuckles were cut and bloody, and I distantly noticed the torn up tree next to us. He kissed me with so much passion that I felt weak at the knees. I was just happy that he was okay – despite the torn up knuckles.

In the worst move possible, I let my gaze flick over his shoulder, locking onto two lonely figures standing on the other side of the clearing. My muscles locked and I felt two voices hiss in tandem inside my head. Warren asked what was wrong and then turned when I didn't answer. I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his bicep, just in case he went to do something rash. The clearing lit up in a bright flicker as lighting cracked above our heads.

"Hello, son."

I flinched away from the voice that echoed across the space between us. To a normal person, it would have sounded like a friendly greeting between father and son. But I heard the undertone of menace behind it, and by the tightening of Warren's muscles; I knew he heard it as well. The man and the woman next to him stepped forward a little, and I moved closer to Warren, my body pressed up against his back.

"I'm no son of yours," Warren spat. The hostile tone left me reeling. I'd never fully understood the amount of hatred that Warren had for his father, but now, just the sound of his voice made me realize that he detested the man in front of him.

"Ah, come now, Warren." Baron Battle crooned, the tone of his voice made the usual comfort sound incredibly distorted. "That's no way to speak to your father, but I suppose, it has been years, has it not? And look how much you've grown."

I watched as he took another step forward, my muscles coiled, ready to spring at a moments notice. My eyes flicked over the man's face, taking in his features as another strike of lighting illuminated the clearing we were in.

Baron Battle had very hard features; a sharp scar that ran from the top of his cheek to his jaw was something I thought to be an injury from a fight. His hair was jet black, much like Warren's, but it was short and graying at the temples. He was fairly tall, but probably stood a head shorter than his son. He was quite lanky, but I knew he'd be stronger than he looked, unlike Warren; whose long, wiry muscles were like a neon sign screaming "I could kick your butt."

The one feature that left me breathless was the man's eyes. A familiar chocolate brown that I had never imagined there could be a match to. But there they were, swimming pools of the most stunning dark brown I'd ever seen in my life. But these ones weren't the soft, loving eyes of the man I loved. They were cruel, hardened orbs that made my stomach twist and my muscles coil even tighter.

Warren didn't say a word, and I realized that my studying session of his father had taken less than a few seconds. My hand slid down Warren's arm to catch his hand, my fingers twining with his. Baron Battle seemed to catch the movement because his cruel eyes lit up and a terrifying smile made his features darken further. I took a deep breath before I stepped forward, standing at Warren's side, our arms touching.

"Warren," The man began in an overly cheerful tone. "You never told me that you had a woman in your life. She's quite a beauty isn't she? This must be Jamie Stronghold, the girl I've heard so much about." I froze as he said my name. "I've known your father since high school, young Jamie." He told me. "But more of that later – I'm sure you've met the stunning woman I'm here with, Jamie." He said, motioning to the painfully familiar face that I was trying not to look at. "If I recall, you two are quite close, what with you letting her take over your body to deliver my messages and all." He chuckled quietly to himself, and I trembled. "Jamie, let me formally introduce you to my friend, Claire."

Warren squeezed my hand as I studied the face of the woman that, for the last few months, had been haunting my nightmares. She stood tall, her golden curls tumbling down her back. I distantly noticed the snow white, knee length dress she wore. I supposed that Baron had asked her to dress nicely for the occasion. My jaw flexed when I took in the familiar ice blue of her eyes, no hint of the blood red that I knew. But it was there. I could feel it. Her lips pulled up at the corners as she smiled at me. A low growl rumbled out from my clenched teeth.

"Claire is quite unique, you see." Baron Battle began, walking in circles around the blonde woman, and I didn't miss that, whenever he touched her, she would lean into his touch. Something told me they were more than just friends. "She was an experiment at a science lab near Maxville prison. For three years, they ran tests on her, trying to figure out what she was. You see, Claire is neither super Hero nor super Villain." He explained, running his nose up the length of her neck. She sighed and tilted her head back. "She's super human." He smiled and twisted one of her curls around his finger, completing his circle and coming to stand next to her again. "She also has a fabulous ability for breaking people out of jail, totally undetected, I might add." He said with a small laugh.

Neither of us said a word, simply watching this horrific scene play out in front of us. Warren squeezed my hand again and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His jaw was clenched tight, his eyes staring straight ahead.

Baron Battle rolled his eyes before continuing on. "A super human of Claire's stature is able to do more than one thing. For some heroes, they only have one power. Jamie, if I'm right, you have more than one, as does your brother, correct?"

I knew that he wouldn't continue on until I answered. "That's right." I replied.

He smiled and glanced at his son, "She's has a rather beautiful voice," he commented. "I'm sure she's a screamer, too."

'**How dare he?!' **D screamed inside my head.

Warren made a noise of disgust under his breath, "Don't talk about her like that if you know what's good for you, _father._"

Baron grinned and waved a hand dismissively, "It's all in good fun, Warren." He said. "Back to what I was saying; Claire can do almost anything under the sun, of course, she does have her favourites. Some of which you've experienced, Jamie."

My eyes narrowed.

He smiled before he sighed, stroking Claire's arm. "Unfortunately, we're running short on time, and we didn't really come to talk. I actually have some unfinished business to attend to, children. And thankfully, you two were just the people I've been looking for." He took another step towards us, and Claire's smile grew. I watched as that familiar blood red began to leak into her eyes. "You see, I made a promise to your father many years ago, Jamie." He began. "I promised I'd have my revenge on him after all the times they foiled my attempts at… well… I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. And what better way to get my revenge than to take his beloved daughter out of his life?" My breath caught in my throat, and I willed myself to stay strong. "Of course, I also made a promise to Michelle. After she put me in prison, I told her I'd have my revenge… and, even though he's family; I bear no sadness in taking my son away from this world."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I gasped and leaned into Warren's side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Baron smiled again, "How sweet. But, don't fret, dear Jamie – you'll be following him soon enough." He said. "Claire, if you will."

"With pleasure," she replied. My eyes widened at the tone of her voice. It was bright and happy, a voice that certainly didn't fit with such a monster.

Before I had time to prepare for it, a familiar searing heat spread through my body. Familiar only because it hurt, but this…This hurt more than any other time she'd burnt me. My bones felt like they were being grated down very, very slowly. I dropped to my knees with an ear-piercing scream.

"Jamie!" Warren cried, moving to wrap his arms around me. I turned my head to look at him, only to see that his father had him pressed up against a tree – his hands wrapped around his neck. I shuddered and continued screaming, trying to listen through the ringing in my ears.

"Unfortunately, Warren – you won't be touching her again. You really should have made her scream while you had the chance. Claire is doing an excellent job, and she's not even touching her."

Honestly, that man was disgusting. But that was the last thing I heard, other than Warren's outraged cry. I looked up to see Claire grinning from ear to ear, she stood there, as still as a statue; watching me with her blood red eyes.

"Too much for you, sweetie?" She asked, her voice bright and soothing.

'**Fight it, Jamie! You have to fight it!'**

'_You've done it before, Jamie! Hold on, I'll help you!' _L cried before shrieking orders at D in her high voice. _'D, if things get too much, you have to take over. Against this girl, I won't be able to hold on for long!'_

'**Gotcha! Come on, we can do this!'**

I trembled as L stretched out from her spot in my mind, flowing through my body. The transition didn't take long, and I sighed when the burn dimmed a little – my wings emerging from my back. They stretched out, arcing above me.

"Impressive," Claire crooned, not noticing my hands curling into the ground, a sound wave pulsing under my skin.

"Now, Jamie!" I heard Warren cry from behind me, but I didn't have time to look. I raised my hands up before I slammed them down against the ground, watching the warped sound wave roll across the clearing, knocking Claire off her feet and shooting her into a nearby tree which snapped in half, taking the brunt of her fall.

I coiled my muscles again and sprung off the ground, my wings beating erratically as I shot up and over the trees, hovering in the air, waiting. I chanced a look at Warren to see him and his father engaged in a bloody fight. Both men had their arms lit aflame, punches were being thrown and burns were being received on both sides. Thankfully, Warren was faster than his father, being younger and all.

'_Heads up, Jamie!' _L shouted, and my head snapped back to see Claire standing with her hair blowing madly around her. It took me a few minutes to realize she was creating a tornado around herself.

"Do we risk it?" I asked, my voice feather light.

'_The wind could push us away, get caught in our wings.'_

'**Fold them in,' **D suggested. **'We don't have time to sit here and brainstorm.'**

"Bring it on," I hissed.

Claire grinned up at me, the air swirling around her. "Come on, Jamie!" She screamed. "Aren't you gonna fight back?"

"Oh, you have no idea," I whispered, diving forwards. My wings folded against my sides as I shot down towards the perky blonde on the ground. I braced myself as I grew nearer, the wind blowing strongly. Claire's rosy lips dropped open as I sliced through the tornado, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her against the ground. We slid along the wet grass, crashing into another tree which shook at the impact. I forced Claire further into the ground, crying out as she sunk her nails into my skin. My hands lit up with their white flame, and I swiped my hands across her shoulders, watching as the burning flames seared across her skin, leaving two nasty looking burns.

Another flash of lightening went off and I was distracted for half a second, my scream of agony mixing in with the next clap of thunder as Claire burnt me again. She pushed me off her and straddled my torso, placing her hands just above my ribs, grinning when my screams intensified. The burn got that much worse with skin to skin contact. My torso raised up off the ground. My wings twitching against the ground. The burn got worse when Claire removed her hands and curled them into fists. I screamed so loud that the fight between Warren and his father paused for a few moments as two sharp snapping sounds emanated from my torso.

My ribs.

I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting the searing pain that enveloped my body, leaving me gasping for breath. I felt L desperately trying to soothe the burning.

'_D!' _She wailed in agony. _'I can't hold any longer! She's too strong!'_

'**I'm on it!' **She cried.

Another snap brought a second scream from the back of my throat.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Claire taunted.

She gasped when my eyes snapped open, my wings melting away. My mouth opened, revealing the white canines in my mouth. The sudden change in my appearance – from angel to demon – left her dazed, and, fighting the protesting from my torso, I managed to push her off me and land a kick straight into her stomach, sending her flying. She landed on the ground in a heap, and I was leaning over her in an instant, crying out from the pain in my ribs.

"Some super human you are!" I shouted. "Can't even control your powers." I grinned menacingly, playing my hands on her stomach, leaning forward and sinking my fangs into her right shoulder, next to the burn. She screamed as I left my fangs in her skin, I missed any important blood vessels – my tongue was pressed against my teeth, preventing any blood flow. I twitched my fingers, feeling a power I had only used once flow through my body. The sparks flowing over my skin in an electrical surge. The intensity of the charge in my body flowed through to hers and she flopped like a fish, arching and writhing on the ground as I shocked her system again and again. The burn that she let flow through my body suddenly cut short as her eyelids fluttered.

"Come on!" I screamed. "Fight back! Fight _back!" _I let a few more shocks flow out from my body before I relaxed, glancing over her still form. Her chest rose and fell with her labored breathing, her dress was spattered with dirt, grass and blood. She had rips in her dress and burns on her body, her hair was tangled and bruises were beginning to form on her skin.

Just as I turned my head, I felt a sharp pressure against my stomach. My head whipped around to see Claire's right hand raised towards me, her eyes open and flickering from red to blue. There was a small ball of wind circling around in her hand and I didn't know what she was planning to do with it until the next strike of lightening came down, right in between us.

She absorbed the electric strike in the small orb and pushed it against my skin, where it then exploded and sent me shooting back into a tree on the other side of the clearing. D melted away the second that my back connected with the bark of the tree. I tossed my head back and screamed, feeling it smack against the heavy tree trunk. The large tree shook against my weight before I fell forward, my body landing on the ground with a loud _thud. _

I lay there, feeling my body twitch every few seconds. I breathed harshly against the wet grass. With a groan, I pressed my hands on the ground and rolled over, feeling the protest from every single muscle in my body, issuing another loud scream from my throat. Warren shouted my name before a loud bang echoed throughout the clearing.

Silence followed.

Tears streaked down my face as I lay there in the clearing. My mouth opened and a sob tore up my throat, mixed with Warren's name. My eyes fluttered closed as my body relaxed.

A million and one thoughts raced through my mind as I lay there on the grass, battered and bruised. The rain pelted against my face, making my hair stick to my skin, I was too weak to even think about brushing it away. I probably had a few broken bones, who knew? And to be honest… who really cared?

To fight for something, whether it be freedom or for love, seemed entirely stupid to me right now. What was the point of fighting for something when the only thing you were able to do in the end is die? What do you do when the one that you love is probably staring at your pale body, twisted and practically unrecognisable on the ground? Should he continue to fight for someone that was doomed?

I didn't think so.

The two voices inside my head screamed at me to keep fighting, but their protests were lost in the haze that took over my weary mind. Any other day I would have continued on, but not right now… I was so tired. I would give anything just to be able to sleep.

As my mind began to comply with my silent wishes, I felt a pair of warm hands touch my face. This was what I needed, what I had been waiting for before I left. I wanted to talk, to tell him that my heart was forever his, and that I was sorry, so sorry for everything that I'd put him and the others through. Something told me that he knew. He knew what I wanted to say, and as a pair of warm lips pressed against my own, I floated away.

* * *

**BWA: Yep! That's the little snippet from the beginning of the story. Does it make better sense, now?  
Jamie: ..Yep.  
Emmett: So, what's next?  
BWA: Well.. the next chapter is the epilogue.  
Everyone: O.O  
BWA: Yeah.. surprising, huh?  
Warren: Just a little..  
Emmett: Claire got her ass kicked, huh?  
Jamie: -Grins-  
BWA: But yes, now you know what the whole thing was about. Revenge, baby!  
Emmett: I think Jamie needs some band-aids.  
Jamie: Yeah.. that'd be nice. I'm pretty sore right about now.  
BWA: -Laughs- You're gonna have a few bruises.  
Jamie: Oh, great..  
BWA: Well, we should take Jamie to get all cleaned up. If you could be totally awesome and leave a reivew before you go, that would be great. Did you like the fight scene? Was it worth waiting for? Do you want to know what happens next?  
Emmett: Obviously.  
BWA: -Smiles- Oh, and I'll tell you about the next story in the series next chapter, kay?  
Warren: Kay!  
BWA: -Giggles- See you again soon, everyone!  
Emmett: -Waves-**

* * *


	16. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

BWA: Can you believe this?  
Emmett: Nope.  
BWA: We've actually reached the end of yet another story in this series. -Sniffles- I'm so proud. But, don't worry, I'll save all the mushy stuff for the end of this chapter.  
Warren: Thank you!  
BWA: -Pokes tongue out- Anyway, I'm happy so many of you liked the fight scene. I had a heap of fun writing it. Now you'll get to see how Jamie is after getting the crap beaten out of her.  
Jamie: Your fault.  
BWA: -Grins- Obviously. At least you heal up nice.  
Jamie: Blah, blah, blah.  
Warren: -Cuddles- That's my girl.  
Emmett: ... Your girl is evil.  
Jamie: Am not! -Whines-  
BWA: I think she's sad to see this story coming to an end.  
Jamie: Yeah. -Smiles-  
Ethan: This is so exciting!  
Magenta: Who has the popcorn?  
Zach: Unpopped popcorn, right here!  
Layla: Zach.. you're supposed to pop it first.  
Zach: Warren, do you mind?  
Warren: -Shrugs- Why not? -Pops popcorn-  
Will: Woo! Food!  
Jamie: -Slaps forehead-  
BWA: -Giggles- Some things never change, I suppose. Anyway, we won't keep you any longer.  
Emmett: Read on, lovelies! Read on!

**Disclaimer: You'd think that, by now, I'd know what's mine and what isn't. I want a Warren!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen  
Epilogue  
**_

My thoughts swirled about aimlessly as I wandered through the darkness inside my head. I couldn't hear anything except for a quiet little beeping noise. Last time I checked… I hadn't set my alarm clock. And was sleeping always this painful? I felt like I'd been run over by a truck. It wasn't very nice…

A pretty swirl of colours danced behind my eyes, and for some strange reason, I raised my left arm, trying to catch it. I felt my lips pull down at the corners when something tugged at my skin. Did Will tape my arms to the bed again? I was so gonna kick his butt if he did… A feather and some whipped cream in his hand while he slept would do nicely.

There was that beeping noise again. Alarms got louder if you didn't turn them off – this one just continued on at the same volume. It was then that I registered warmth on my stomach and a searing heat on my leg. That confused me… Did I have a hot water bottle on my stomach or something? Either way, it felt very pleasant. Probably the nicest thing about the strange dream I was having at the moment.

As I began to float towards consciousness, I was able to take in the ache of my muscles. I arched my back, trying to relieve myself of the ache there - only to cry out and flop back down onto the mattress, my eyes squeezing tight.

"Jamie?" A soft voice called, pulling me towards consciousness. I'd know that voice anywhere. "Sweetheart, are you awake?"

"Mhm," I mumbled unintelligently. A warm finger stroked my cheek, and I immediately leaned into it. I frowned when I realized that the pleasant warmth on my body was gone. Wanting to figure out who took it away, I opened my eyes, blinking against the blur.

I groaned, turning my head away from the bright light above me, I went to roll to the side, but that tugging on my left arm made itself known again. I glanced down at my arm to see a small needle stuck there. "Ew," I whined.

I heard a light chuckle from my right side, my head whipped around to see Warren watching me. A small smile playing on his lips. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Jamie. You had me worried."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Warren, what's going on?"

He pursed his lips and took my right hand in his warm ones. I sighed. "You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head, feeling a little dizzy, "Am I supposed to?" I asked, "Why am I in here, anyway?" I asked, my eyes drifting down to my hand hidden in Warren's. They travelled up my arm, locking onto some nasty looking gashes on my skin. Little half moons made patterns on my skin, crisscrossing in places. Just like fingernails…

Memories rushed over me faster than I thought possible, and I closed my eyes, groaning from the onslaught.

"Jamie?" Warren asked in confusion, squeezing my hand. "Are you okay?"

I nodded a little, "I remember now…"

He sighed, "That's good."

"What happened after I…?" I didn't have the will power to finish.

Warren sighed again and my eyes opened, focusing on his face as he spoke. "Apparently, someone nearby heard you screaming and called the police. They wired it to your parents who came looking. My Dad and Claire were cuffed in minutes." He explained. "They're in a high-security prison across the country now."

I nodded, feeling a little woozy still. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A week."

My eyes popped wide and I lurched upwards, only to be gently pushed back down by Warren. "A week?" I asked in disbelief. "What injuries did I have?"

He made a strange noise in the back of his throat before he answered, "Three broken ribs, severe gashes on your back and stomach, as well as your arms – and bruises covering every inch of your body."

I looked down at my body, only to see a scary looking hospital gown covering my injuries. I looked up at Warren and wrinkled my nose. He chuckled quietly and leaned forward, carefully peeling the gown away from my body.

I gasped, looking down at my skin – thankful that they kept on my underwear and such. I had a long pink, puckered line on my stomach, surrounded by a big purple splotch. That must have been why it hurt to move earlier. I had more bruises dotting across my skin, and I noticed the almost black bruises on my torso. I glanced up at him again and he gently put the gown back.

"Your ribs are healing nicely, thanks to your counterparts. The injuries should be all fixed in about another two weeks. The scars are healing fast; hopefully you won't have any permanent marks." He sighed and his voice lowered. "You almost got yourself killed that night, Jamie."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"Hey," He breathed, leaning down to kiss away my tears, his thumbs brushing against my neck as he spoke. "Don't cry, Jamie. I'm not mad at you – sure I was scared as hell. But I'm not mad. You fought like a pro that night; I've never seen anything like it. And… I'm sorry I left, I know it was wrong and that it hurt you, but I really didn't have another choice."

"I know," I hiccupped. "It's okay, you did the right thing."

"No," He argued. "Doing the right thing would have been to stay with you, but I didn't. I'm surprised you still love me after that."

I gasped and pushed him back so that he was supporting his weight with his hands which were braced on either side of my head. The top half of his body was leaning over me, his feet still on the floor. "How can you say something like that?" I asked, reaching up to stroke his cheek with my right hand. "I love you, I'll always love you. No matter what." I assured him. "Never doubt that."

He smiled and leaned down so that our noses were touching. "I don't doubt it, not one bit."

"Good," I sighed, tugging on his shirt and pulling him over me. He laughed into my shoulder before he raised his head and pressed his lips to my own, sweeping his tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips and granted him entrance, his tongue dancing with my own. We broke apart after a few minutes, both breathing harshly.

"I love you," Warren breathed, our lips brushing.

"I know," I whispered. "I love you, too."

A quiet knock on the door shattered our little moment. Warren grinned and slinked off my little hospital bed, laughing at the expression on my face. "Come in," He called, taking my right hand in his.

The door opened slowly and Will's head poked in, a bright smile lighting up his face. His head then disappeared and I heard him call down the hallway. "She's awake!"

"Brace yourself," Warren muttered, still smiling.

I took a deep breath and watched as my family and friends filed in through the door, one at a time. Michelle was the last one to come in. I smiled brightly at them all.

Mum sighed and took my free hand, being careful of the IV in my skin. "Jamie, what were you thinking?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mum," I whined. "Don't fret anymore. I'm okay… alright, so I'm a little bruised – but I'm still here."

She nodded, "I was worried about you, sweetheart. You didn't look too healthy in that clearing." She mumbled.

Dad made a noise in agreement, "That Claire was dangerous. Her body was struggling to keep all of those different powers under control – they cut off after the fight was over."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening. "So… she had her fun with me and then gave up?"

Will rolled his eyes, "The capture has been all over the news - thankfully, they haven't been bugging Mum and Dad too much."

Zach clapped my brother on the shoulder and peeked around him, "Dude… You really beat the crap out of that chick. She looked like hell on the news."

I laughed, shaking my head. "At least I landed a few good hits."

Magenta huffed, "A few? Jamie, the girl had bite marks on her skin… what did you do, sink your fangs into her shoulder?"

My silence was answer enough.

"No way," Ethan cried, "You bit her?! It said that her body had taken on severe electric shocks as well. Jamie, you officially kick ass."

I noticed the look on Layla's face and glanced up at her, "What's wrong, Layla?" I asked.

She sighed and leaned against Will, "Just… knowing that we let you get away… No one noticed until Magenta called for you and you didn't answer."

"Hey," I breathed. "Don't feel bad, Layla. I left to find Warren, and I found him… I would have left anyway."

She smiled weakly and rolled her eyes, "I know… But did you have to break so many trees?"

A low chuckle rolled across the room when I nodded.

We spoke for a good half hour after that – Zach and Ethan were constantly asking about Claire's injuries, wondering what I did to cause them. After having them nag me, I ended up showing them the gash on my stomach and then the matching one on my back. There were little scrapes on my back as well, from colliding with that tree right before I passed out.

They all ended up being kicked out by the nurse once visiting hours were over, except for Michelle and Warren. Warren had apparently been by my side all week, and that fact made me tear up. Once the room was just about empty, Warren announced that he was going to go and get something to eat and that he'd be back soon. Michelle stayed and sat by my side, watching my face.

"Jamie," She began after a few minutes of peaceful silence. "I want to thank you."

My eyes widened and I turned my head to look at her, "For what?"

"For everything," She sighed. "For going out and finding Warren, for keeping him safe. You risked your life for the rest of us without a second thought. You could have been killed but you put the rest of us before your safety. You didn't have to go looking for Warren, but you did. You know what he gets like… Thank you… For loving him." She finished with a small whimper, her eyes filling with tears.

"Michelle," I sighed, reaching over and taking her hand. "I'd do anything for you guys. You're my family – if anyone was out to hurt you I'd stop them in their tracks. I've always got your back, Michelle. Always."

She smiled at me and leaned in to press her lips to my forehead, "I know. Thank you, Jamie." She replied. "Now get some sleep."

"No worries," I sighed, closing my eyes.

'**You did well, kid.' **D muttered as soon as silence overtook the room. I didn't open my eyes, though.

'_Thanks, D. I couldn't have done it without the two of you.'_

'_That's what we're here for, Jamie.' _L replied. _'I have to admit though, you're a born fighter. I'm so proud of you.'_

'**We're proud of you,' **D corrected.

'_Thanks, girls.'_

'_So, what's next do you think?' _L asked.

'**Hopefully nothing for a while. Honestly, can't we have a quiet year?'**

'_I doubt it,' _L giggled.

'_I'm with her.' _I agreed. _'Good thing we've always got each other, huh?'_

'**Of course,' **D crooned. **'But, as much as I love the two of you… I'm beat. Let's get some rest.'**

'_Shocking how we can still be so tired after sleeping for a week.'_

'**Shut up, sleep time.'**

I laughed quietly as I drifted off to join the two of them in my dreams.

* * *

They kept me in hospital for three more days before I was allowed home. Warren stayed by my side – not paying any attention when I whined about him missing school. But, it was getting close to the end of the year, and he kept saying that I was more important than his grades. I was expecting Michelle to argue about that, but she didn't. Not that I didn't mind the company.

Everyone was happy to have me back home after that. I was more than relieved to slip back into a normal life. As promised, my ribs were all better after the assigned two weeks. The bruises were almost gone and those angry gashes were mostly healed up. The news died down after a while, much to my relief.

I got back to school a week after I was released from hospital. A lot of people at school came up to me and gushed about the story on the news. It was very strange being the centre of attention. I whined to Warren about it when we got home from school most days.

Michelle was back to her bright and happy self as soon as I was out of hospital. She had me over for a movie night the first free weekend I had. I'm still learning how to paint… and I still suck. Will likes to tease me about it.

Because Claire's powers overloaded and cut off, I'm not burning anymore. You have no idea how good it feels to know that you aren't going to have a fit on the cafeteria floor each lunch break.

Warren and Michelle had a few rough days after the attack – and Warren spoke to me about having to see his father and all. It was hard for him, to see what his dad had become. At least now he knows he's nothing like his father. He's himself, and I love him no matter what.

Mum and Dad were relieved to see me back to normal, joking around with Will and hanging out with him on the roof. I'm happy to have my brother back. They forgave me for everything, no questions asked. And for that, I was extremely grateful.

It was nice to be able to hang out with my friends and just be stupid. One night, the whole lot came over and we hung out on the roof of the house, eating pizza and playing around with glow sticks – and of course, taking photos. I have a big cork board up on my wall absolutely covered in pictures, as well as the large framed photo I got for my birthday. My meadow is still above my bed. And, I have a very special framed picture of that Aston Martin on my desk. The pictures from the concert turned out great – I still couldn't have asked for a better present.

D and L were happy to be able to relax again, even if we couldn't have quiet years at school, the time in between was magical. They were constantly bantering inside my head, and I was constantly telling them to shut up, causing a whole new round to begin. I liked it when I won.

All in all, the year I'd had had made me stronger. I felt more comfortable being myself and I knew that no matter what, the people that I loved would always have my back. I loved them and I knew that they loved me. Forever.

"So, what do you think will happen next year?" Zach asked one night as we sat in the living room having a SpongeBob Square Pants marathon.

"Dragons," Ethan answered.

"Evil peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Magenta added.

"Talking plants," Layla interjected with a laugh.

"Me being voted sexiest man alive!" Will shouted, causing a round of laughter and a lot of pillows being launched at him.

"I think that every box of matches in the world will come up to me and make me their king." Warren announced, which then changed the target of the pillows to him – which sucked for me because I was laying on him.

"No matter what," I said after we stopped laughing. "I know I'll still have you guys." I smiled, "And, I think that next year my brother will finally grow a brain."

Will grinned and threw a lollipop at me.

"What?" I giggled. "Anything can happen, right?"

_THE END_

* * *

**BWA: That's it! It's finally finished! -Wipes tears-  
Zach, Ethan and Will: -Cries-  
Warren: I'm friends with a bunch of girls.  
Layla: Woo!  
Emmett: Is anyone else proud?  
BWA: Of course!  
Jamie: Who are we thanking?  
BWA: Oh! Right. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. You are all absolutely amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better group of reviewers. I seriously need to make sure I don't drink anything while I read your reviews. You should all come with warning signs. "May cause laughter at any time, don't consume liquids while reading unless you want it to come out your nose!" -Giggles- Really, you all mean the world to me. This wouldn't have happened if not for your love and support.  
Emmett: -Throws confetti-  
Magenta: So, what's next for us?  
BWA: The next story in this series is called "Ignorance" and it's about Jamie losing the two people that mean the most to her. Any guesses? It might take a little while before it's up, because I have a heap of other stories to work on. But, I'm going to work my butt off to make sure that you all love it!  
Emmett: -Throws more confetti-  
BWA: So, if you want to keep following these lovely kids, then put me on Author Alert and keep an eye out for "Ignorance".  
Emmett: -Throws more confetti-  
Jamie: -Whines- Emmett, we're going to drown in this stuff in a moment!  
Emmett: Oops, sorry.  
BWA: Anyway, thanks again for everything, you guys. We absolutely love you!  
Everyone: -Cheers-  
BWA: We'll see you again soon!  
Everyone: Bye! -Waves-**

* * *


End file.
